Kickin It With TSTBT
by Cookie-Marzz29
Summary: The gang plus Julie, Mika and Grace meet the world famous band T.G.T.B.T. (Too Good To Be True later changed to T.S.T.B.T. (Too Swasome To Be True)) ,which include Marzz B, Niamh K, Samantha J, Luis C, Sammy J and Ricardo M, for 2 months. During these 2 months the gang learn new things about each other and new talents. Kick, Jika, Miltie and Gradie and some others
1. Home Sweet Home!

**Disclamer: I don't own kickin' it all I own are the people in the band**

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

Hey! I'm Maria B but everyone calls me by my stage name Marzz B. I'm in a wold famous band called T.G.T.B.T. I'm the lead singer. The other people in my band are: our co-singer Niamh K, pianist Sammantha J, lead guitarist Luis C, bass player Sammy J and last but not least our drummer Ricardo M. I'm currently dating Luis, while Niamh and Sammy are crushing on each other. To add onto that Sammy's twin sister Sammantha is head over heels for Ricardo. Plus Ricardo is still learning about his new found feelings for Sammantha.

We are all super tired from the 15 hour long trip in our private jet and are currently waiting for the limo to come get us while avoiding the paparazzi in our awesome disguises I set up. Don't get us wrong we love our fans but we also need our privacy. OH! I just realised I never told you why we where here in Seaford. The band and I are here to visit some family that we haven't seen in a year. 30 minutes of waiting for our limo it finally got here and now we are on our way to the Strip Mall near by because it was only 2 in the afternoon and according to their and my family they should be practising karate at the 'Bobbie Wasabi' dojo. Well technically I came here to see my brother I've seen my dad many times while I was away so I don't miss him that much.

* * *

(at the Mall)

**still Marzz' P.O.V.**

We decided to split up to find the dojo so we'll be able to find the dojo faster and have a better chance of hiding from unwanted attention. While I was searching for he dojo I saw this tall brunette and a blonde with him I thought the brunette was my brother but I shrugged it of as I was 'seeing things'. After 15 minutes of searching I finally found the Bobbie Wasabi dojo right across from a fast food restaurant called 'Felafel Phil's'. When I walked into the dojo I saw a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a gi and he looked like he was in his thirties meditating. This must be he sensei of the dojo WAIT! My brother told me about this guy I think his name was Rudy, well there's only one way to find out.

"Hey are you Rudy Gillespie?" I asked the man

"Yes I am... Please tell me your not an undercover health inspector" Rudy said with hope at the last bit. I just chuckled and said.

"No I just wanted to talk to you... Maybe in your office"

"Sure, follow me" and that was exactly what I did. When I went in I saw an old couch so I sat on it, it was surprisingly comfy.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"I wanted to ask is one of your students Jack Brewer and if he is then where might he be?"

"Yes Jack is one of my students, he's actually the best one here, and he was jus changing... Might I just ask who are you?"

"I'm Jack's older sister Marzz B" and with that I took of the wig and sunglasses that I've been wearing. I looked at Rudy when he saw who I was he just stared at me than after 5 minutes he snapped out of it and started jumping up and down excitement.

"No **WAY! **I'm one of your biggest fans, I never knew Jack even had a sister!"**  
**

"Well then thank you I love my fans and will you odd me a favor?" Rudy nodded "When Jack comes out of the locker room tell him he has a surprise then open the door to reveal me" he nodded again and did what i told him. I said thanks and texted the band where the dojo was and they all replied with the same text 'kk c u in 30 xx'.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I just finished getting changed so. Walked out of the locker room to see Kim stretching on the mats. I have a **HUGE **crush on her but I can't tell her that, she probably doesn't even like me like that back. I just love everything about her, her smile, hair, those brown eyes and anything about her you name it. Then I saw Rudy, he looked like he was waiting or me. So I walked up to him and before i could say anything he says.

"Jack someone i here to surprise you!" I looked at him confused and before i can speak again Rudy opens his office door to reveal my older sister, she looks at me then screams-

"JACKIE!" Marzz then runs up to me and jump onto me, I catch he and spin her around while we laugh. I then look over at Kim for a second and I think i saw jealousy in her eyes but i was to happy to think about it now. After one more spin I put Marzz down and I ask.

"What are you doing here?"

"What so now I cant see you without a valid excuse?"

"Yes 'cause last you came here you..." Trail of trying to remember what happened.

"I got you the rarest Bobbie Wasabi movie in the world" Marzz replies cockily

"Pshh, I knew that and thanks again"

"You still suck at lying and your welcome, you've grown so much you're taller than me now me now" she said fake pouting which only resulted us in bursting out laughing. Once we calmed down Marzz asked.

"Urm Jack care to introduce me to your friend over there" while pointing at Kim. I think Kim finally realised who Marzz was because her yes were the size of gulf balls.

"That's Kim, Kim meet Marzz and Mar-" i never got to finish because Kim started squealing really loudly. This caused the guys to run out of the locker room half dressed but the stopped on their tracks when they saw Marzz. Milton screamed his signature catch fraise '**HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS'** and fainted, Eddie stared and started drooling while Jerry just stood pointing at Marzz with big eyes and Kim was still squealing.

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

When Kim started squealing 3 boys ran out of he locker room half dressed, hey didn't Jack used to talk about them. The first boy had red hair so I'm guessing it was Milton, then a chubby African- American came out so I think that was Eddie and the last boy looked spanish so I'm guessing hat was Jerry. Anyway when they saw why Kim was squealing Milton screamed **'HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS'** then fainted, Eddie just stared at me then started drooling, ew, and Jerry just pointed at me wide eyed in shock. I just smiled at them and waved thinking _Home Sweet Home._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading its my first story so be nice and review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll try to update everyday.**

**- Cookie-marzz29,, peace xox**


	2. Wasabi Warriors Meet The Band

**Me: Jack can you do the disclaimer for me today**

**Jack: no!**

**Me: Fine then you won't mind if i send a text to a certain blonde about your crush**

**Jack: -_- urgh! Cookie-Marzz29 doesn't own kickin it but she does own the people in the band T.S.T.B.T. And the plot**

**Me: thank you now for the story**

* * *

_Previously on kickin it with TSTBT_

___Kim was squealing Milton screamed **'HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS'** then fainted, Eddie just stared at me then started drooling, ew, and Jerry just pointed at me wide eyed in shock. I just smiled at them and waved thinking __Home Sweet Home_

* * *

**Marzz'** **P.O.V.**

After 15 minutes Milton woke up, Eddie stopped drooling and started to drink water claiming 'my mouth has gone dry', Kim finally stopped squealing started drinking water next to the guys and Jerry stopped pointing and shuffled over to me.

"What it do girl?" He attempted to flirt with me while he put his hand on my shoulder. I just simply flipped him. This must of been a shock to everyone- but Jack- looked at me with beside eyes and Kim and Eddie did a spit take on jerry drenching him with water. I looked around Jack was standing next to Kim smiling, Rudy managed to get a camera and record the whole thing while trying not to drop the camera, Kim and Eddie stood there bottle in their hand and the other wiping the water from their faces, Milton looked like her was gonna faint again and Jerry laid there on the mats looking confused drenched with water. Soon everybody managed to soak in what just happened Eddie and Kim went back to drinking water this time accompanied with Milton, Rudy was smiling like a boy on Christmas Day still recording, Jerry stood up again thinking it never happened so he attempted to flirt with me again resulting in him being flipped... Again but without the whole spit take thing and Jack just looked at me waiting for me to say-

"You can do it this time, Jack" I told him. He nodded and went over to Jerry, kneeled down next to him and said.

"Jerry if you want to survive a _whole_ day with Marzz you are gonna have to stop flirting with my _sister_ or else you are gonna have to try and escape 3 pissed black belts" Jerry nodded fast while Milton, Kim and Eddie did another spit take when they heard 'sister' drenching Jerry once again and Rudy looked like he was gonna explode with happiness.

"**SISTER!**" hey all yelled together making Jack and I chuckle.

"Yep" I said

"We'll before anyone does another spit take it's nice to meet you Milton, Jerry, Eddie and the 'beautiful' Kim, as my brother puts it" I said pointing to each one when I said their name's. While Kim and Jack blushed looking at the floor before Jack said-

"Must you embarrass me in front of my friends?"

"Yep, if dad isn't here to do the job then I'm here to fill in for him" I told Jack smirking and the boys chuckling before Jack sent them death glares.

"Wait, Jack how come you said _3 black belts_ when there's only 2 black belts in this dojo that I know of?" Rudy asked at Jack

"We'll I'm black belt number 1 considering that I get pissed when people hit on my sister, black belt number 2 is my sister herself, lets just say that when she gets annoyed by anyone she can tear you apart and black belt number 3 is her boyfriend- speaking of which I still haven't him" Jack said the last part at me, I smiled at him and as if on cue the band comes through the door still wearing thsir disguises.

**Luis' P.O.V.**

When I got Marzz' text I immediately started going towards the dojo. Soon I bumped into the rest of the band on their way to the dojo, so I tagged along with them. When I walked inside i saw Marzz, Jack (met him last year in Marzz' 14th birthday party), my sister, some Spanish looking guy, a red head, a chubby African American and a man with dirty blonde hair _must be the sensei_ I thought. Marzz looked at me like the band and I came in on cue and walked towards me and gave me a peck on the lips.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

As if on cue 5 people came into our dojo one with bright pink hair (Luis), another with green hair (Niamh), next one with orange hair (Sammantha), the next guy looked a bit like the one with orange hair but he had yellow hair (Sammy) and last of all a boy that was shorter than the rest and he had blue hair (Ricardo). Then Marzz walked over to the one with pink hair and gave him a peck. My eyes widen because I never thought my sister would go out with a guy that looked like... _that_.

"Whoa whoa whoa, _that's _your boyfriend?" I asked Marzz

"Yep that's him, why?"

"'Cause I thought that you would go for someone who looked like that, no offenice dude" Marzz and the 5 people just smirked at me and for some reason the gang as well.

"Really? Well I remember last year you two really hit it of until I we had to leave the party" I looked at my sister confused, I remember her birthday party but I swear I would of remembered someone with pink hair. She laughed at my reaction and said-

"I'm not the only one who wears a disguise" and with that the 5 people took of their wigs to reveal the rest of T.G.T.B.T. , Kim, Eddie and Milton did another spit take drenching Jerry once again while he just started rambling in Spanish saying-

"No otra vez! ¿Por qué esto siempre me pasa. Sólo quiero decir seco durante el día, pero NOO tuvo que escupir sólo en mí otra vez!" Marzz looked at him and said-

"Cállate, sólo lo hicieron tres veces y si no cerrarla, te voy a matar te! ¿Vale?" It looked like Marzz threatened him because Jerry stood up and his behind me saying 'please don't hurt me, I'm just a little boy!' I chuckled at my scared friend behind me and thought _Wasabi Warriors__ Meet The Band._

* * *

**A/N: Jerry and Marzz' little conversation:**

**Jerry: Not again! Why this always happens to me. I just want to say dry during the day, but NOO had to just spit on me again! **

**Marzz: Shut up, they only did it three times and if you don't shut it, I will kill you! Ok?**

**Thank you for reading chapter two of Kickin It With TSTBT. Please review, I'm not trying to be one of them review hungry authors out there (no offence to them) but if I get at least 5 reviews I will update tomorrow.****Also tell me what you think will happen next, till next time.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox**


	3. 3 More Warriors?

**Marzz: Kim, Cookie-Marzz29 wants you to be a 'darling' and do the disclaimer today**

**Kim: NO and I'm a 2nd degree black belt and I'm not afraid to use it**

**Marzz: well, _I'm _a 5th degree black belt and I'm not afraid to use it**

**Kim: *sticks tongue out* Cookie-Marzz29 doesn't own kickin it blah blah blah but she does own the people in T.S.T.B.T.**

**Marzz: thank you and now here's the story**

* * *

_Previously in Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Jack's P.O.V_

_"Cállate, sólo lo hicieron tres veces y si no te voy a matriarch te. ¿Vale?" It looked like Marzz threatened him because Jerry stood up and his behind me saying 'please don't hurt me, I'm just a little boy!' I chuckled at my scared friend behind me and thought __Wasabi Warriors__ Meet The Band._

* * *

**Milton's P.O.V.**

Best day ever! Here I am in my watch looking at the one band and only T.G.T.B. even better my sister Niamh K is here to I've missed her so much. Though I am wondering how Marzz spoke fluent Spanish, so I ask her-

"Marzz how come you can speak fluent Spanish and Jack can't and what did you tell Jerry 'cause he looks like he just saw a ghost, oh and hi Niamh" I say that last bit to my sister.

"Well I was born in Spain but a year later I had to move to America were this goofball was born" she points at Jack "and since I was born in Spain my dad got me classes where I was taught Spanish and I told Jerry 'Shut up, they only did it three times, you know 'cause you did a spit take on him three times, and to shut it or I'll kill him ok?'" the gang nodded in understanding before Marzz asked-

"Just wondering but how do you know Niamh" I was gonna answer but Niamh stepped in.

"Milton's my younger brother kind of like you and Jack"

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I stood there in shock when I saw my older brother, Luis C, stand there in front of us I thought I wasn't gonna see him till next year but here he is. I got snapped out of my frozen body when Niamh told us that she was Milton's older sister like Marzz and Jack. I gotta admit at first I was jealous of her because I thought it was once of Jack's old best friends trying to get him back, then when I saw her properly I couldn't help but squeal, Marzz is actually is a pretty cool girl and not just 'cause she's famous but 'cause she just threatened Jerry in a different language. Then I remembered my brother and the only thing I could do was-

"**LUIS!**" I ran to him and basically did what Marzz did to Jack. When Luis put me down I looked at Jack in the eyes for a second I think I saw jealousy but I think I was imagining it. I got pulled out of my thought when Marzz asked how how we knew each other. Me and Luis looked at each other and said-

"we're siblings"

**Jerry's P.O.V.**

"That's weird first me and Jack then Milton and Niamh now you and Luis, wow" Marzz said then she faced Ricardo "please tell me Jerry over there isn't your brother." she pointed at me, I was still behind Jack, then I stepped to the side and I was sure I was safe. Then said-

"Nah, he's not my brother" Marzz and everyone else but Ricardo sighed

"he's my co...cou...cou-" I was interrupted by Ricardo when he realised I couldn't pronounce the word

"-cousin Jerry's my younger cousin"

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

After Ricardo told everyone that he and Jerry were cousins all eyes were on me and _MY_ twin cousins, Sammy and Sammantha or as I like to call them Twin Sams. 5 minutes of just staring Jack spoke up

"Ok, this got to be the funniest/ coolest/ weirdest thing ever" everyone nodded in agreement " first you guys find out that me and Marzz are siblings then it's Milton and Niamh being siblings then it's Kim and Luis next it's Jerry and Ricardo being cousins and now-" Jack was cut of mid- sentence by Marzz.

"Either Twin Sams are your sibling or their your cousins... Now which one is it Eddie" Marzz asked me desperately

"ok, one that's exactly what I call the twins" I say pointing to Sammy and Sammantha " and the two are my older cousins"

**Rudy's P.O.V.**

I stood there filming the whole thing from when the boys saw Marzz to now. They must of forgotten I was here because no one has even noticed me here. This is so exciting I just found out that my students (more like sons and daughter) are related to at least one of the members of T.G.T.B.T. After a while of silence I decided to break it by saying-

"this is the coolest thing that has ever happened in this dojo and I got all on tape from when Milton fainted to the point we found out Eddie is Sammy and Samantha's cousin." Everyone finally noticed me, Milton, Jerry and Eddie went red knowing what I was saying, Marzz, Jack and Kim tried to hold in their laughter while the rest of the band just stood there confused. So I tell them-

"this is why I recorded it" they nodded then Marzz said

"we should should celebrate finally seeing our family and our arrival so how should we celebrate?" Marzz asked all of us and we just shrugged till the girls looked at each other and said all together...

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"**SLEEPOVER PARTY!**" us 4 girls said while jumping up and down next to each other then I remembered we were still missing 3 Wasabis.

"So it's settled we are having a sleepover party but who's house are we having it in because all of our houses are too small to fit all of us in and we still need to tell 3 more Wasabis about this" I said

"yep sleepover it is, I'm guessing you've never been to mine and Jack's house so we'll have it there and who are the people we're missing?" Marzz asked.

"no none of us has been to your house this will be the first time and as much as I love the boys I need some girl time to and they are really close with us so they are a Wasabi but not warrior 'cause they don't take karate, they are Milton's girlfriend Julie Andrews, Jerry's crush Mika and Eddie's crush Grace Evans but the four are too stubborn to admit it-"

"so like you and my bro?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON JACK!"

"mmmmmmmm" the 3 girls said I faked pounce at them and for the first time ever they didn't look scared.

"Wow, you guys are the only people who did budge when I fake attack"

"Well, there was no reason to since if you did we'll be able to take you down" Marzz said with a smirk

"sure you could I'm a 2nd degree black belt"

"well I'm a _5th _degree black belt and Sammantha and Niamh are _3rd _degree black belts"

"wow, remind me _not _to tell the guys, speaking of which what belt are they?"

"my bro is a 2nd degree black belt like you, Luis is a 4th degree black belt and Ricardo is a 1st degree black belt" Sammantha answered

"aww man so I can only beat Ricardo and Sammy, not fair!" I playfully joke and the girls just I remembered about the girls and excused my self to go call them

**Sammantha's P.O.V.**

Kim wen to call the girls. So Niamh, Marzz and I decided to join the boy's conversation they started half way through the girls' planning of the slumber party. The guys were talking about who's what belt.

"... Kim's a 2nd degree black belt and I'm a 3rd black belt" I heard Jack say.

"Cool I'm a 3rd degree black belt too and so is Niamh" I say

"that's awesome what about the rest of you I know ma sis 5th degree black belt"

"well ma bro is a 2nd degree black belt like Kim and Ricky over there is a 1st degree black belt" I answer using Ricardo's nickname

"speaking of Kim where is sh-" Jack got cut off by Kim walking back into the dojo excitedly saying-

"they can come!"

"who can come?" My cousin asks

"Julie, Mika and your crush" Niamh replies

"I do not have a crush on Grace"

"that's probably as untrue as Jack and Kim's crush on each other is" Jerry said. Everyone was shocked that _Jerry _said that but then bursts out laughing but Kim, Eddie and Jack just looked at the floor and blush. Through my laughing I couldn't help but imagine how the other Wasabis looked like and think _3 more Warriors?_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 3 for y'all. Have a happy day for a new month and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I also gave up on the whole review thing, as long as people read my stories I'll carry on writing.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox**


	4. The 3 Wasabis' Pick Up Time

**Kim: It's your turn to do the disclaimer today**

**Sammy: i don't want to do it and why me?**

**Kim: you have to or I'll beat you senseless and because its been the Wasabis doing all of them so far so it was the people in your band's turn**

**Sammy: are you sure it's not because you have a crush on me**

**Kim: that's Niamh's job and 'cause your the first one I saw **

**Sammy: why does everyone think that she does? Anyway Cookie-Marzz29 doesn't own kickin it only the people in my band. Now here's chapter 4.**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Sammantha's P.O.V._

_"that's probably as untrue as Jack and Kim's crush on each other is" Jerry said. Everyone was shocked that __Jerry _said that but then bursts out laughing but Kim, Eddie and Jack just looked at the floor and blush. Through my laughing I couldn't help but imagine how the other Wasabis looked like and think _3 More Warriors?_

* * *

**Niamh's P.O.V.**

After Kim came in and told us the girls were able to come, but she didn't tell them that the band was gonna be there because she though it was gonna be a fun surprise, we all went to the limo only to see George, our driver, waiting for us. On our way to the limo we asked if the gang including the girls if they wanted to stay for the "2 months" the band were staying and they all said yes with things like 'sure parents don't come back till then' or 'YES! Finally some time away from Pepito' you can probably guess who said the last one. So here we are in the limo and I've concluded after 10 minutes in here that Ricardo isn't the weirdest person on earth. First we went to the gangs house's to get their stuff for the 2 months. Then after a couple more minutes we finally arrived at Grace's. Me and Sammy decided to get the door and the others will get the other girls. When we knocked probably in less than 10 second a girl with brown hair opens the door.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

When Kim called I said yes because my parents were out so they wouldn't mind. Then when I thought I was done packing Kim calls again saying that Jack was allowed to have us over for two months because of some relatives I don't know I started zoning out about what I was gonna wear to impress Eddi- NOO! I can't think that he's my best friend then again Jack and Kim have a crush on each other even thought they are best friends. After 30 minutes of packing which I gotta tell you is my best record yet for packing and considering it was for 2 months worth of clothes... I should get a medal or something. I was jamming in my room listening to music when the bell rang I was hoping to see the guys waiting there to pick me up but instead I find two of the members from my favourite band in front of me. I couldn't keep it in anymore I started squealing. Then when I calmed down I asked what any other normal person would ask

"what are you guys doing here, am I being plunked?" I ask playfully but I still check for cameras just in case. The two just laughed then I eventually joined them.

"Nah, we came here to pick you up for Jack's sleepover party that you were invited to, right?" Sammy answered/asks. I nod then we make our way to the limo parked outside my house. When I got inside I saw the Wasabi Warriors and the rest of T.G.T.B.T. I sat next to Kim who of course sat next to Jack. When I sat I punched Kim on the arm for not telling me that my _FAVOURITE_ band were here. I think she got what I was trying to say because she told me "I'll tell you once we get Mika and Julie" I nodded and we went to Mika's house.

**Mika's P.O.V.**

Kim called me saying if I wanted to have a sleepover at Jack's I said yes and started packing and luckily I've been to a sleepover before so I know what to bring, you only make that mistake once. I was half way through packing when Kim called again asking if I wanted to stay for 2 months instead I said yes... Again and started packing more stuff than what I planned originally. When I was done I told uncle Phil that I was gonna stay 'round Jack's with the gang. So now I was just in the living room listening to my favourite band T.G.T.B.T. In my home country language. When I finished the album the door bell rang but for a second I thought it was just Tootsie being Tootsie. So I to get the door and saw the two and only... Ricardo and Sammantha from T.G.T.B.T. I started screaming but not too loudly.

"I'm guessing you're Mika?" Ricardo asked, I nodded.

"then lets go we have a sleepover to go to" Sammantha said before grabbing my stuff and heading of to the limo were the gang and my favourite band where. I sat next to Jerry and asked

"how come no one told me _T.G.T.B.T. _were going to the sleepover?" He smirked, well I think that's what he did I'm still learning about Americans.

"I'll tell you once we get Julie" Jerry told me and off we go to Julie's house.

**Luis' P.O.V.**

Next it was mine and Marzz' turn to knock. On our way to Julie's Grace and Mika were talking about how excited they were that the band were here and who was a bigger fan; Eddie and Jerry are talking about food combinations that they haven't tried with Milton telling them how disgusting they were; Jack was teaching Kim how to do a dragon kick, you know without actually showing her; Marzz, Niamh and Sammantha were talking about a new song Marzz was writing and how she needed some help on it and I was talking to Sammy and Ricardo on how crazy this day has been so far.

(**Luis**, _Ricardo_, Sammy)

**"I still can't believe that the band is related to one of the Warriors"**

_"Same here and the fact that we match one of them is even more hard to believe"_

"what do you mean?"

_"well, Marzz is as so much like Kim from what I heard from you Luis; Luis you are like Jack, you are both the heartthrob of the school or in your case were and Marzz is like your life like Kim is Jack's life; Niamh and Sammantha are like Milton 'cause lets face it the girls are like robots they know everything! Sammy you are like Eddie because you both LOVE food and I'm like Jerry we're both-"_

**"-clueless or confused most of the time or in Jerry's case all of the time"**

_"hey! But your right" _we all laughed till the limo stopped, I'm guessing we're at Julie's house.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

It's been 30 minutes since Kim called for the second time saying that if I wanted to I could stay for 2 months with the gang and some of the gangs's relatives, I of couse said yes both times hence the fact that my suitcases has 2 months worth of clothes. So here I am laying on my bed listening to the girls' and mine's favourite band T.G.T.B.T. When I heard the front door's bell go, I opened the door to see Marzz B and Luis C at my front door when suddenly everything went black. When I woke up the last thing I remember was seeing Marzz and Luis but I think that was a dream but when I opened my eyes it looked like I was in a limo with the gang and the members of the_ BEST_ band on earth sitting around me. I had most of the top part of my body on Milton's lap and the chairs in the limo were big enough for the rest of my body to fit on one chair.

"she's awake!" I heard my boyfriend announce

"are you alright Hun?" Marzz asked me

"yeah I'm fine"

"that's a good thing Julie I was getting worried"

"how do you know my name?"

"My bro's crush told me and a lot of other things and from what I heard you are like a girl version of Milton" I think I saw Jack and Kim blush when she said that but I just ignored it.

"hahahahahaha yeah I get that a lot but who's you brother?"

"it's Jack"

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

When Marzz and Luis rang the bell and like 5 seconds later Julie answered the door and nearly immediately fainted. Wow no wonder Milton and Julie are going out they basically did the same thing when they saw the band. Luckily Marzz caught Julie as she fainted and started dragging her to the limo and Luis helped out once he got her suitcases. When they got Julie in Milton got her and put her on his lap and the rest of her body was on her chair. This was only the start of the limo ride but what made it funny was _The 3 Wasabis' Pick Up Time_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is kind of like part 1 of the 'limo ride'. The next chapter you are defiantly gonna see some and if not a lot of 'Kick' with mentions of 'Jika', 'Jilton' and 'Gradie'. Well till next time.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29**


	5. Limo Ride And Sleepover

**Me: Luis it's you turn to do the disclaimer**

**Luis: NO**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Luis: Nothing! Cookie-Marzz29 doesn't own kickin it as mentioned before only the people in my band and she doesn't own Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows either**

**Me: Glad you see it my way and also there is a bit in this chapter I took from EverlastingBoredom so all credit goes to her and I'll tell you the bit I took. Now for the story, enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTB_

_Eddie's P.O.V._

_When Marzz and Luis rang the bell and like 5 seconds later Julie answered the door and nearly immediately fainted. Wow no wonder Milton and Julie are going out they basically did the same thing when they saw the band. Luckily Marzz caught Julie as she fainted and started dragging her to the limo and Luis helped out once he got her suitcases. When they got Julie in Milton got her and put her on his lap and the rest of her body was on her chair. This was only the start of the limo ride but what made it funny was __The 3 Wasabis' Pick Up Time_

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"it's Jack" Marzz told the 3 girls

"what no way!" The girls shouted together making everyone laugh. When we all calmed down Marzz said

"yes way and I'm not the only one related to the Warriors" To that comment the girls looked confused.

(**Luis&Kim**, _Ricardo&Jerry_, Milton&Niamh, _**The Sams&Eddie, The Girls**_)

**"siblings"**

_"cousins"_

"siblings"

**_"cousins"_**

**_"Wow"_**

"we know we only found out today as well in the dojo when we gave the gang a surprise visit" I told the girls which they nodded in return. We still had 20 minutes in the limo and I was getting bored, and in the moment like this there was only one thing to do... A Jam Session! So I gave the band the look and they nodded and got the instruments we kept behind our seats.

"so what song?" Niamh asked so I whispered in her ear

"Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows" Niamh nodded and passed it on to the band and we started playing. I knew that Jack and Kim loved this song so when they knew what song we were playing their faces lit up like a Christmas tree.

(this is the bit I took but I changed it a bit; **Jack**, _Kim_, **_Jack&Kim_**, Everyone Else, **_Everyone_**)

**So she said what's the problem baby**

**What's the problem I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love **(love)

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love _(love)

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

**_Come on, come on_**

**Turn a little faster**

**_Come on, come on_**

_The world will follow after_

_**Come on, come on**_

**_Cause everybody's after love_**

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

**Well baby I surrender**

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love**

**_These lines of lightning_**

**_Mean we're never alone,_**

**_Never alone, no, no_ **(at this point Jack and Kim were standing up dancing quite good actually)

**_Come on, Come on_**

**Move a little closer**

_**Come on, Come on**_

_I want to hear you whisper_

**_Come on, Come on_**

**_Settle down inside my love_**

**_Come on, come on_ **(now everyone was standing dancing with the pair while my band was just standing up playing our instruments)

**Jump a little higher**

**_Come on, come on_**

_If you feel a little lighter_

**Come on, come on**

**_We were once_**

**_Upon a time in love_**

**_We're accidentally in love_**

**_Accidentally in love [x7]_**

**_Accidentally_**

**I'm In Love, You're in Love,**

**I'm in Love, You're in Love,**

**I'm in Love, You're in Love,**

**_Accidentally [x2]_**

**_Come on, come on_**

**Spin a little tighter**

_**Come on, come on**_

_And the world's a little brighter_

**_Come on, come on_**

Just admit it you're in love 

_**...I'm in love**_

**Niamh's P.O.V.**

The band just finished the song and everyone sat down apart fom Jack and Kim they were still standing up leaning in. Everyone was one the edge of their seats waiting to know if they were gonna kiss or not. They got closer... closer... closer... BAM! We hit a **STUPID** bump in the road, cue the moans girls. After that we just kept playing songs but Jack and Kim stayed quiet through the whole thing embarrass of what just happened much to all of our dismay. Then I looked over at Marzz and she had a look on her face saying 'I-know-how-to-fix-this-and-I-just-found-a-new-talent' in which I returned the look with one that said 'I'm-with-you-soul-sister-' she then gave me a nod of approval that I could help for our little mission. To let you know the band are so close we refer to each other as brother or sister that's why I said 'soul sister' that and it's an inside joke y'all wouldn't get.

**Luis' P.O.V.**

After the jam session the limo stopped signalling we were here. I was SO relived I swear one more minute in that limo and the tension between Jack and Kim would of blown the limo up. When we all got out George handed us our suitcase or in the girls case suitcases and me being the gentleman I am, I helped Marzz out with hers and they were surprisingly light. The minute the gang- minus Jack- saw the house, scratch that I mean mansion! they all nearly dropped their suitcases in amazement. The band and Jack just smirked knowing that if they thought this was good the inside of the mansion would of killed them. If y'all are thinking how the band knows what the inside looks like, well for Marzz' 14th birthday party the band was invited over and before we were even in a band we were really close friends and we slept over so many times here that's how we know.

"if you think this is awesome then you should check out what's inside of this mansion" I told the gang and this apparently got them out of their trance because they shook their heads and started heading for the door. When Jack opened the door and let everyone in mouths started dropping faster than the speed of light. It was a three story mansion; when you walk through the front door it was immediately the massive living room with doors that led to the kitchen/ dining room, the screening room or the mini dojo, the room has all of the things that a normal dojo would have so thats where we practise, and if you look up you can see the other levels of the mansion with a barrier on the edge of the levels, you know so people don't fall of the edge. On the second floor there are 8 bedrooms with their own attached bathrooms so we didn't have to share with everyone. Last but not least on the third floor there is a recording room so the band can record out music without having to go out; a sound-proof room, that's we're we make our songs when it's too noisy out here and a gaming room. Now that is where we hang out the most, you may not know this but the band and Jack are _REALLY_ competitive when it comes to playing even the simplest games.

"this is where you live Jack?" Jerry asked shocked of the awesome mansion

"yep"

"ok that's it, from now on we have our sleepovers here" Kim said still looking around.

"ok now we have seven rooms available, which includes mine and Jack's room, for all of us in here so we are gonna have to share a room with someone" Marzz said everyone nodded then she winked at Niamh and gave her a look, OH UH! I know that wink and look, Marzz can be a really sweet innocent girl but she can be devious and scary when she wants to be and when she want to be devious it means she has a plan/mission. Her plans/missions always goes her way so this better be for a good reason.

"Bad news though" Marzz continued " if we share rooms girl with girl or boy with boy one of us are gonna end up sharing a room with the opposite gender so to make things fair the girls are gonna have to share a room with a boy and to make things fun lets turn this into a competition" everyone looked at her in surprise for the first thing she said then intrigued when she said competition and gave her the look to go on.

"The first pair to crack meaning the first pair to start arguing with each other has to be the other pairs' slave for the rest of the sleepover" everyone nodded and put on their competitive faces on.

"so who's with who?" I ask Marzz since she seems to be the one in charge, then again she is the oldest one here and her dad ain't here either plus she does kind-of live here.

"you and me, Milton and Julie since us lot are going out; Niamh and Sammy, Sammantha and Ricky, Eddie and Grace, Jerry and Mika and last but not least Kim and my bro" everyone looked at their partner then back at Marzz with faces so red, a tomato would be jealous, knowing that they were going to be stuck with their crush or girlfriend for 2 months.

"ok then let's show our peeps where their rooms are" Marzz then started heading for the elevator and everyone followed

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

I cant believe Marzz I was gonna be stuck with my crush, Niamh, for 2 whole months in the same room, sure we've slept in the same house before but not **_ROOM!_** When the elevator got to the second level Marzz showed us our rooms. First it was Marzz and Luis' room, this was originally Marzz', then it was Jack and Kim's, again originally Jack's, then mine and Niamh's, next was Ricky and my sister's room, next Milton and Julie's, then Jerry and Mika's and lastly Eddie and Grace's. When Marzz was done we went into our respective rooms but before we did Marzz told us that once we were done unpacking to meet her down stairs in the living room. This was going to be an interesting two months and it started with a _Limo Ride And Sleepover._

* * *

**A/N: I swear these chapters get longer as the story progresses and that was part 2 of the 'limo ride'. So how was the 'kick' in the chapter was it ok or not please tell me I need to know. Till next time.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox**


	6. Pool Party

**Niamh: Hey bro, Cookie-Marzz29 want you to do the disclaimer**

**Milton: Sure thing Cookie-Marzz29 doesn't own Kickin It only the people in my sisters' band**

**Me: wow Milton you're the only so far that didn't get threatened to do it**

**Milton: Well thank you I guess and now here's the story enjoy**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Sammy's P.O.V._

_I cant believe Marzz I was gonna be stuck with my crush, Niamh, for 2 whole months in the same room, sure we've slept in the same house before but not ROOM! When the elevator got to the second level Marzz showed us our rooms. First it was Marzz and Luis' room, this was originally Marzz', then it was Jack and Kim's, again originally Jack's, then mine and Niamh's, next was Ricky and my sister's room, next Milton and Julie's, then Jerry and Mika's and lastly Eddie and Grace's. When Marzz was done we went into our respective rooms but before we did Marzz told us that once we were done unpacking to meet her down stairs in the living room. This was going to be an interesting two months and it started with a Limo Ride And Sleepover._

* * *

**Luis' P.O.V.**

Once marzz told everyone to meet her in the living room when they were done packing we went into our room and started unpacking our self. After 15 minutes of unpacking Marzz was done and was helping me because let's face it I cannot unpack to save my life, even on tour someone has to help or else we would be late for our tour. Then after 10 minutes we laid on our bed just staring at the ceiling resting. Marzz laid her ahead on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her waist. When I looked down at her I remembered the look marzz gave Niamh and asked her.

"so what are you planing?"

"what are you talking about?"

"I know you're planing something you gave Niamh the 'look' before we went up here"

"what? I kinda feel like Jerry right now care to lighten me up"

"Every time your planning something wether it's revenge, surprise party or just something you give the people involved a look"

"ohh, well I'm not planing anything" wow she's really good at lying but she can never lie to me

"c'mon we all know you can't lie to me and if you don't tell me I'll tickle you"

"fine me and Niamh are planning on getting Jack and Kim together those two are so much like us, they're too scared to admit they love I each other 'cause it might ruin their friendship and if you mickle me I will drop kick you"

"please don't I already have enough bruises from the last time you taught me a lesson and can I help its so deja vu-ish around them it creeps me out. It's like seeing myself in a different body"

"hahahahahaha sure and c'mon everyone should be done unpacking" and with that we went down stairs to see everyone on the sofas watching 'How I Met Your Mother'.

"we're here!" I announce

"finally what took you guys so long?" Jack asked

"Let's just say my unpacking skills ain't the best" I say lying in a way

"good point now what did you want to talk about Marzz?" Niamh asked

"we'll since we're here to celebrate the arrival of the band in the first place why don't we do it by having a pool party just us lot" Marzz said and reply got 'yeah' and 'sure's

"Sure but the local pool isn't as local around here so we can't book a time and the beach, well, there isn't one around here" Milton stated

"as Marzz would say 'this is why it's good to be rich' and I agree 100% there's a pool in the back yard" Jack replied

"so what are you guys still doing here standing like a sack of potatoes waiting for Christmas. Lets go change" I said while heading to the elevator.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

When we everyone went into there rooms Kim and I got our swimming stuff from out own wardrobes I got changed in the bathroom while Kim stayed in our room. I finished getting changed 5 minutes later and knocked on the door to make sure Kim was finished getting changed.

"I'm done you can come in" Kim told me. I entered the room and got our stuff like towels, sunblock and other things we needed and started heading for the back yard. When we got there Luis, Milton, Sammy and Jerry were preparing the pool; Marzz was cooking the burgers and stuff, Marzz and I were the only ones who could cook; Ricardo and Eddie were setting the DJ equipment; Sammantha, Niamh and Julie were getting the chairs and tables out and Grace and Mika were checking out the maze like garden at the back of the yard. I decided to help out Marzz with the cooking and Kim joined the girls in the garden. After 15 minutes of setting the things up we all started to take our clothes of so we can start the _pool _party. So I took my top off, then I looked over at Kim and she was staring at me I just smirked and said

"like what you see kimmy?" This took her out of her trance and she started blushing like crazy.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Jack for one second and I find myself staring at him but had could you blame me the kid had a six-pack, not my foult karate does good for you. He turned around and saw me staring but I couldn't move I was in a trance. Luckily I came out of the trance to hear Jack say

"like what you see Kimmy?" I was about to pounce at him when I thought of something better. I took my top and shorts off reviewing my bikini. Jack stood there, I think he was drooling but I think that was just me.

"So how 'bout you liking what you see?" I ask him. He stopped staring and blushed then started walking towards me and I was really confused 'cause normally he would say something really cocky. Once he was chest to chest with me in once swift movement he picked me up bridal style and walked over to the pool and jumped. After a minute I resurface to see Jack laughing his head off.

"you are so lucky this is why we are here in the first place, Brewer"

"you hear that sis according to Kim you are so lucky this is why we're here in the first place" Jack said to Marzz who apparently was done cooking and was in the pool along with everyone else.

"Jack if I was you I'll shut it before I decide to get out of the pool and show everyone your baby pictures" Marzz told him which made him immediately shut up. I just laughed at his reaction

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy I don't know why your laughing I could write a whole autobiography about you, including all of your imbarrassing moments" my brother shot at me and _I_ immediately shut up. Luis and Marzz hi-five at their little blackmail work they just did. After that we talked about our lives and ate the BBQ and I gotta tell you Marzz and Jack are _really_ good cooks. Then we went into our rooms and got changed in our pjs. When Jack and I were ready Jack was gonna sleep on the floor till I insisted on letting him share the bed, and to let you know with him and me on the bed it could still fit 5 more people in it. I woke up at 10 am to feel my pillow move, WAIT! Move I looked up to see Jack peacefully sleeping, he looked so cute and adorable , yes I have crush on him if you didn't notice when I told you I was jealous when I saw Marzz thinking it was his old best friend blah, blah,blah. Then I remembered last night now _that_ was a celebration and how cool it was. I'm guessing this is the start of an awesome friendship by having a _Pool Party_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 6 for y'all. Hope you enjoyed it and to let you know its only the middle of a school year *hint hint*. I just wanted to tell you as well that I'm gonna be updating on Saturdays from now on or else I'm gonna finnish the story before next month and I actually want the story to last long. Till next time**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox :))**


	7. The Game Room

**me: Eddie can you do the disclaimer for the people who might not still get it**

**Eddie: sure Cookie-Marzz29 doesn't own kickin it only the people in T.S.T.B.T. And if the game exists she doesn't own Dance Pro3**

**me: thanks now for the story**

* * *

_Previously__ on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Kim's P.O.V_

_I looked up to see Jack peacefully sleeping, he looked so cute and adorable , yes I have crush on him if you didn't notice when I told you I was jealous when I saw Marzz thinking it was his old best friend blah, blah,blah. Then I remembered last night now that was a celebration and how cool it was. I'm guessing this is the start of an awesome friendship by having a Pool Party_

* * *

**Jack' P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Kim on my chest deep in thought, she looked so cute the way her nose is scrunched up and how she just looks into space is so c- what the heck! When did I get so... girly?

"so what cha thinking 'bout?" I ask Kim. This got her out of her thought train.

"nothing just how much fun we're gonna have with the band"

"yeah they are so much fun to be with and I speak from personal experience"

"well I just wish they can stay longer than 2 months"

"same but hey it's only the start, not the end" she nodded and realised what position we were in because her eyes widen and she ran to the bathroom with clothes to get changed in. When she was done I was done getting changed myself and looked at the clock, it was only 10:30 am so me and Kim went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast while Kim got the plates out. After 15 minutes the food was ready and Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Sammantha, Sammy and Ricardo were in the kitchen as well.

"where's Eddie, Marzz, Niamh, Mika and Luis?" Milton asked and on cue Eddie,Niamh,Mika and Luis came in.

"Marzz is still sleeping and do **_NOT_ **wake her up" Luis informed us all

"how come?" Jerry asked

"Because if she doesn't get the amount of sleep she wants, she will become grouchy and it's not pretty trust me. That and she will drop kick the person that wakes her up, even if it's her brother" I answered

"-Or boyfriend, I found that out the hard way" Luis said

"Same here, what did you do?" I asked him

"we were in the bus for our tour and I was the first one awake but it was only 8 so I woke everyone up, biggest mistake was I woke Marzz up first. Then when she punched and kicked me in the stomach everyone else woke up and looked at me. Turns out Niamh knew about the whole 'don't wake Marzz up' thing and forgot to warn me. Now what about you Jack?"

"well kind of the same story last year on Christmas I was awake at 8-ish as well and I was so excited because Marzz and dad always get me these awesome presents. So I woke up dad then ran out the room before dad could warn me. Then I went into Marzz' room and woke her up, next thing I knew I was on the floor crying in pain while Marzz just went back to sleep. Soon dad went in the room knowing the consequences of waking up my sister, when she doesn't want to wake up, with ice saying 'this is why I tell you not to wake up your sister'"

"yeah that was a good life lesson to learn on Christmas wasn't it?" We all turned around to see Marzz chuckling.

"whatever I was still excited even through the pain you caused me"

"so what do y'all want to do today and we can do whatever as long as we get to bed at 10 'cause we have school tomorrow and I don't plan on being grouchy all day on the band's and I's first day"

"sure thing -WAIT! Your going to school!?"Kim asked Marzz excited

"yeah there's no problem with that 'cause I already talk to principal Smith so he knows that we're coming plus we'll wear our disguises I already picked out so we look cool and people still won't recognise us"

"oh well then _AWESOME_ and I don't know what should we do?"

"we can go to the game room I bet Jerry's gonna dying to check out the new Dance Pro 3" Ricardo suggests. The game room had every game you could think of even the ones that weren't even out yet.

**Jerry's P.O.V.**

"what NO way, that game isn't even out yet!" I yelled, luckily the neighbours were at work or just not here to hear me.

"uh yes way, this is what you get for being famous" Marzz said

"then what are we waiting for I have a game to play"

"can I play with you" Niamh asked.

"OOH, can I play as well" Marzz asked as well

"sure thing but don't get too upset when The Swag Master beats you girls" I reply

**Niamh's P.O.V.**

"don't worry we won't" I say back at Jerry with a smirk. You see me and Marzz don't just sing with the band we also dance, any style hip-hop, jazz you name it.

"rematch on foozball Twin Sams?" Ricardo asked the twins

"your on Ricky" they said simultaneously

"Jack wanna be my partner?" Ricky asked Jack

"sure" he replied and with that we headed to the elevator and waited. Once we got to the third floor we went in the Game Room and when we went in the room everyone split there paths to find a game to play. When Jerry and Marzz were done getting the remote controls for us three we started dancing and I gotta tell you Jerry is really good but not as good as Marzz and I. Half way through the dance everyone was watching to see who was gonna win it was Marzz and I vs Jerry and they even made bets. The girls vs the boys winner gets $10. After 10 minutes Marzz and I finally won and the boys gave the girls $10 each. Marzz and I did our handshake, it was just a hi-five and a fist bump then us shouting-

" BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM!" Then we did our victory dance.

"Jack you owe me 10 more bucks" Kim told Jack

"why?" I ask

"we made a bet that if I find at least one more person who says 'boom goes the dynamite boom' by the end of the school year he owes me 10 bucks and cookie dough ice-cream"

"cool, hey Marzz do you need help on the new song you were writing?"

"oh, yeah sur-" she was cut of short by Mika asking Marzz

"wait you write all your songs?"

"yeah why do you ask?"

"Grace you owe me 20 bucks now" she said while pointing at Grace

"let me guess another bet?"

"yep" Grace and Mika said simultaneously

**Luis' P.O.V.**

Wow these people make a lot of bets but they are still funny. Through the talking of how cool the game room was and who was going to beat who at what all I could think was school. So I said

"hey I was just wondering but how is school and who do we need to worry about?"

"well everyone is really nice in Seaford High apart from little Miss Queen Bee and her hive" my sister says to me

"who?" Ricardo asks

"Donna Tobin and her little minions of wanna-be-Donnas rule the school. They wear really short skirts, if you can call them that, their tops are show _WAY_ too much cleavage and their faces are covered with loads of make-up. I swear if those girls were planing on losing weight they should start off by taking their make-up off but they still manage to be the most popular people in the school. If that's not enough boys always stare at them like they're some trophy and the girls always flirts with the hot boys in the school so you boys better get ready" Grace told us while pointing at me, Sammy and Ricardo at the last bit

"well, once we go through those doors they'll see who's in charge and who not to mess with" Marzz said a little scaringly, even I admit to it

"plus if the boys need help Jack can help them out considering he is the school's heartthrob and always has girls throwing themselves at him" Kim says a bit jealous. Now I know why Marzz wants them two together and like I said before it actually looks like seeing Marzz in a different body.

"nah it's cool I've had so many girls throw themselves at me in the other schools the band and I have been through 'cause I was the heartthrob as well so I'm used to it " I tell them

"that is quite true and I am so glad he picked Marzz instead of those other girls they we're like real life Barbie dolls it scared me" Sammy said and got Marzz and rubbed his fist on Marzz' head. When she got out she said

"I may be small but I can still beat you to a pulp" Marzz threatened him. Sammy but his hands up in defence backing away knowing what my girlfriend was capable of. I just put me arm around her shoulder to calm her down, and it worked. Soon we were talking about school and karate, then we played some more, till Jack went out to the bathroom.

"everyone gather 'round **_NOW_**!" Marzz shouted at the top of her lungs and everyone huddled by her immediately

"now Jack's gone we have to tell you guys something" everyone- but the band- nodded

"We aren't actually here to visit... We are actually moving back here" then there was a corus of 'no ways' and 'that's swag yo'

"But you can't tell Jack 'cause it's a surprise."

"So here's the plan we 'leave' the day before Jack's birthday he becomes moody the next day you lot ignore and avoid all day he comes home to reveal a surprise birthday party and us then we go to the T.G.T.B.T. Concert after the party and we sing happy birthday to him but you cant tell him about the concert it will give it all away and try to make sure no one in the school mentions it to him" I say, which everyone nodded to. When Jack came back it was to go to sleep and all I could think of was the events in _The Game Room_

* * *

**A/N: not my best I know but hey now you know the band isn't actually visiting but moving to Seaford. The next chapter is going to be when the band goes to school in their disguises and meet Donna Tobin and her little hive. What will happen? Then read the next chapter coming out on Saturday. See y'all till then.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox**


	8. Day One

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Luis' P.O.V._

_"So here's the plan we 'leave' the day before Jack's birthday he becomes moody the next day you lot ignore and avoid all day he comes home to reveal a surprise birthday party and us then we go to the T.G.T.B.T. Concert after the party and we sing happy birthday to him but you cant tell him about the concert it will give it all away and try to make sure no one in the school mentions it to him" I say, which everyone nodded to. When Jack came back it was to go to sleep and all I could think of was the events in The Game Room_

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock signalling I had school today. Then when I tried to get up something pulled me back down, I was so confused then I remembered that I was sharing a room with Grace thanks to Marzz. Those guys have only been here for 3 days and it already felt like we've known them our whole lives and I can't believe that they are moving here, they are the gang's and mine's favourite band and not because we're related to one or two of them but 'cause their music is actually really cool. Once Grace let go of me I woke up Grace telling her we had school so she went in the bathroom to get changed while I stayed in the room to get changed. When we were done we went to check up on everybody to see if they were awake, till Grace and I heard arguing coming from Marzz and Luis' room so we decided to check up on them first.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim and I were done getting changed and went to check up on Marzz and Luis, knowing our siblings. When we got there Luis just woke up and we were debating wether or not to wake up my sister.

"should we wake Marzz up?" I asked Kim and Luis

"well I'm not doing it I still have bruises from the last time she beat me up" Luis states

"how 'bout you Jack you are her brother" Kim suggests

"I'm good I'd rather not damage my beautiful face by my sister"

"aww is wittle Jackie sacred?"

"no I just don't plan on getting hit"

"sure" then me and Kim started arguing

**Grace's P.O.V.**

When we got to the room Jack and Kim were arguing about... I actually don't know but I kept hearing things about getting hit and not wanting to damage something beautiful. Then I saw Luis deep in thought till he saw Eddie and I staring at him, so I gave him the 'what is going on' look. He pointed at Marzz and I immediately remembered yesterday's little chat about not waking her up unless you want to be in serious pain, Eddie and I just nodded in understanding. Then I got tiered of Jack and Kim's argument so I pulled Jack by the ear and Kim by her hair.

"ow, ow, ow,ow"they kept saying

"well then shut up and think of a way of waking up Marzz without getting hurt!" I shouted, I'm surprised Marzz is still asleep after all that yelling

"fine but there is no way we can her up without getting hurt" Jack said

"how about Jack gets the thickest pillow he can find so it will still hurt when she punches him but not as much" Luis suggested

"why do I have to take the blow?" Jack asked

"because I'm waking her up" Luis said. Jack murmured something I couldn't hear and walked out of the room and in a couple of minutes came back with a really thick pillow

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

I woke up a second after Luis did but I pretended to stay asleep to see what would happen. It was really funny hearing Jack and Kim's argument but I got tired of it, luckily Grace got them to shut up. Now Jack just came back with a pillow and was standing next to the bed waiting for the blow.

"Marzz wake up" Luis whispered in my ear but I still pretended to be asleep

"wake up" now he was shaking me

"Marzz... Marzz... MARIA!" Bet you forgot it was my real name, huh. When he shouted the last bit on reflexes I punched Jack. Apparently it was really hard 'cause he was rolling on the floor holding his stomach with Kim, Eddie and Grace trying to help him up

"sorry you know what you get when you wake me up"

"can you at least try not to punch so hard" Luis said

"I can't help it"

"next time I'm using a brick to defend my self" Jack said trying to walk to the door. When we were ready it was only 6:45 so we started to come up with fake name the band could use.

"How about if we keep our surnames the same but change our fist name" I suggested and everyone agreed

"I can be called Stephanie Krupnick" Niamh said

"I can be Steve Jones" Sammy said

"I'll be Kelsey Jones" Sammantha said

"George Martinez" Ricardo said

"I was gonna say Steve but Steve over there said it" Luis whined while pointing at Sammy "so I'll be Mike Crawford"

"and I'll use my real name Maria Brewer" and everyone accepted our names and now we were just waiting for the limo to come pick us up. Once the limo got here we spent the 20 minute drive just jamming to songs and chatted a bit. When the ride was over we thanked, the _REAL_, George and told him to pick as up at the mall at 5. When we walked though the doors it was me and Luis, then Jack and Kim, next Milton and Julie, then jerry and Sammantha, then Sammy and Niamh, next it was Eddie and Grace and last but not least Jerry and Mika. The band had to wear a wig so people couldn't recognise us and its working so far, I think. Everyone was in school and was now staring a us, some girls gave us glares but the girls and I just ignored it and kept walking through the halls. Then football players came by and wolf whistled at us girls, I could tell the boys were getting mad so I gave Luis a kiss on the cheek and he immediately calmed down and the girls found a way to calm the guys down.

"oh uh, hive alert" Kim warned us. Then I saw these girls in really short skirts and loads of make-up on, the one in the middle I think this is Donna walked up to Luis and pushed him against the lockers and asked

"how about you ditch these losers and come have some fun with me, babe" MY. BLOOD. WAS. BOILING! I think the guys noticed because Jerry, Milton and Eddie were trying to hide and Kim, Grace, Mika and Julie had their eyes wide open

"The name's Mike Crawford not 'babe' and I already have a girlfriend" Luis replied which calmed me down... a bit and he tried to get out but she just pushed him against the lockers again

"who's your girlfriend that _thing_ over there" she said while pointing at me, I could tell Luis was getting angry but I lost it.

"THAT'S IT!" And with that I pounced at Donna, luckily for her my brother grabbed me by the waist before I could do anything. He was losing grip though so Sammy, Ricardo and Jerry helped out but apparently it wasn't enough because they were still losing grip. Luckily Luis got out of Donna's grip and ran up to me and whispered

"calm down Maria I'm here, calm down" it worked

"Man you sure have gotten stronger sis" Jack complained and trying to catch his breath

"you're 100 times worse than kim" Jerry exclaimed and the boys were still trying to get their breathing back to normal. I smiled apologetic to them and they nodded. Then I remembered Donna and walked up to her and slapped her _really_ hard it went red really fast

"And look who's talking the girl who wears a skirt so short you might as well call it a belt and your top is a bit too tight don't you think. Plus last time I checked your face wasn't a colouring book. If you're planning on losing weight take the make-up off, Hun" I say patting the cheek I slapped.

"You better watch your back newbie" Donna spat back but I just smirked at her.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! When Donna stomped away with her minions. Everyone started cheering and clapping, the girls and I just squealed really loudly and ran up to Marzz.

"you go girl, finally someone gave that girl a taste of her own medicine!" I praised. Then the boys came running to her

"you handled that better than last time" Sammy said

"I try" Marzz joked

"I still can't believe you just stood up to _THE_ Donna Tobin" Milton said

"well someone had to. It was either that or me ripping of her head" then we headed for the office. I still can't believe that just happened but I guess this is what you get for being friends with superstars. On the way to the office I couldn't help but think about the band's _Day One_

* * *

**A/N: this a 2 part chapter like 'limo ride'. For all those people who actually like Donna don't worry as the story progresses she gets nicer and Marzz finds out a little secret of hers. Also hope you had a swaesome Valentines day. Well see y'all next Saturday**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox :))**


	9. New Students

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Grace's P.O.V._

_"well someone had to. It was either that or me ripping of her head" then we headed for the office. I still can't believe that just happened but I guess this is what you get for being friends with superstars. On the way to the office I couldn't help but think about the band's Day One_

* * *

**Sammantha' P.O.V.**

Once we got to Principal Smith's office we told him our fake, or in Marzz' sake unknown real, name and thanks to Marzz all six of us have the same classes and our lockers are right next to each other. Plus we don't have to pay for new books because we gave in a donation to pay for real food; new equipment; new chairs and tables and other things like that. Through out the whole day Donna has been trying to get Marzz and for some reason the other girs, including me, as well but they kept failing. For instance she tried the old bucket of water on top if the door, she has detention now 'cause it got a teacher intead; she put this thing were it squirts out slime when you open your locker, lets just say Donna looks good in green and she also tried to do other things but failed. Right now it was lunch time and the band and the warriors, minus Jack and Kim 'cause they had to work at a science project in the library.

"I can finally drink the milk instead of chew it" Grace exclaimed

"I know right thanks a lot you guys" Milton says while thanking the bang

"your welcome but it was noth-" Marzz got cut of short by a meatball getting thrown at her head

"It's the Black Dragons again GAHHH" Milton says

"did you just say Black Dragons?" I ask Milton

"yeah why do you know them?"

"in a way yes every time we find a Black Dragon anywhere in the world they are always rivals with a different Bobby Wasabi dojo, so we kinda hate all of them"

"well Kim used to be one till her little precious Jack got hurt in a competition we were in then she joined us" Eddie says, then we burst out laughing till the Black Dragons threw more meatballs at us then the band stood up 'cause Milton, Jerry and Eddie were to scared to do anything and Mika, Grace and Julie didnt know karate. When we got to their table Marzz spoke up

"hey loving the outfits are you guys cheerleaders?"

"No but Brian used to be" the curly head said, I'm guessing he's the leader

"well stop throwing meatballs at us before it gets too ugly" I spat at him, then we headed to our table and sat down. When Marzz was about to sit down curly head dude stood up and was gonna punch her on the head, till she caught it.

" You probably shouldn't have done that" Marzz said her and Jack's signature catch phrase.

"what are gonna about it newbie I'm a 1st degree black belt" curly head trying to be brave

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

When curly head dude said that I knew it was Frank from the Black Dragons. Jack talks about them loads and says how much they were scared of him and Kim

"well I'm a 5th degree black belt" his eyes widen then I said that knowing he just put himself in a lot of trouble "and the name's Maria Brewer maybe you've heard of my younger brother _Jack_ Brewer" he was shocked and I used this as my cue to punch him, then it was on. I ended up winning in seconds with him running out of the cafeteria with meatballs on his face. Then I went up to the table full of Black Dragons with their eyes and mouths wide open and said

"boo" and with that they ran out stepping on each other trying to get as far as they could from me. When I got back to my seat Luis put his arms around my shoulders and then the whole table started laughing their heads off at the expression on the Black Dragons faces. When lunch was over we headed for class. It was fun the band and I had art and right now my plain white top looks awesome with the paint drops on it. The last period went by in a flash. Right how the band and I were at our lockers sorting our books out and trying to think of a design for our lockers 'cause it was tradition here to customise you locker. Then when we thought of a design we waited for the gang so we could go to the dojo and sign up.

"so how was your first day?" Jack asked us while walking towards us with the rest of the gang

"it was awesome" I say remembering what happened at lunch.

"that was only 'cause you got to slap someone and beat the stuffing out of the Black Dragons" Luis said between laughs when he remembered what happened at lunch

"wait you got into a fight with the Black Dragons?" My brother asks me. Right now we are walking to the mall

"Yeah" then we told him and Kim what happened. When I finished my story Jack just laughed

"why as you laughing?" I ask him

"because if my memory is corect that was the same thing I did and said to Frank apart from say I was a 5 th degree black belt"

"oh yeah, you told me 'bout that déjà vu much. Then again I didn't catch a beautiful blonde's apple like a ninja so it's not a full replay of what you did" when I said that Jack's and Kim's cheeks were bright red

**Kim's P.O.V.**

When Marzz said that I could tell I was blushing my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Then I looked over at Jack to see him blushing as well

"looks who's got the crush now Jackie" I teased him

"yeah right I don't have on you "he replied

"mmmmmmmm" everyone said. He was about to say something but at this point we were at the dojo when Rudy walked out of his office

"alright guys go get your gis on and Marzz, Luis, Sammy, Sammmantha, Niamh and Ricardo do you guys want to sign up?"

"sure" and with that I went into the girls locker rooms to change

**Ricardo's P.O.V.**

When we went into Rudy's office Marzz signed the sheets and everything of us. When she finished filling out the forms Rudy asked us what belt we were

"we're all black belts but different degrees, I'm a 1st degree black belt" I answered

"2nd degree" Sammy said

"3rd degree" Niamh and Sammantha said simultaneously

"4th degree" Luis said

"and I'm a 5th degree black belt" Marzz finished off.

"yes I finally found more black belts!" Rudy exclaimed happily then he started doing a dance

"Rudy calm down, please my eyes are burning" I said

"I've seen worse so I'm used to it" Luis said

"same" Marzz said

"really who?" Sammantha asked

"Kim"

"Jack"they answered at the same time. Then Rudy asked if we knew the Wasabi Code which we did and then we showed him a little routine. Soon we were sparing Milton vs Eddie winner fights Jerry, Kim vs me winner fights Sammy, Niamh vs Sammantha winner fights Jack and Marzz vs Luis winner fights Rudy. After 15 minutes Eddie won and is against Jerry now, Kim's vs Sammy, Niamh's vs Jack and Marzz is vs Rudy now. I was in pain Kim kicks like heck, then I saw Sammantha come over to me

"you ok Ricky?" She asks me using my nickname she gave me and it's so adorable the way she says it and her smile that she gave me- OH UH! I'm crushing on her I just hope Sammy doesn't find out he will kill me!

"Yeah I'm fine Kim just kicks a bit too hard for my liking" Sammantha just laughs at my statement. Then we see Mika, Grace and Julie looking really bored at the end of the dojo so we went up to them and asked

"have you guys ever thought of doing karate?"

"not really I'm more into books than sport" Julie answers

"me either but I do cheerleading with Kim" Grace says

"and I just never thought of it and I work with my uncle Phil at his restaurant Felafel Phil's" Mika says

"well you guys should try it out plus it'll give you something to do than stand here like a sack of potatoes" I said

"I think we should, how about you girls?" Grace asks the girls and they nod.

"great well lets teach you some basics" Sammantha says

**Rudy's P.O.V.**

Marzz beat me in the spar, man that girl is good. Jerry, Kim and Niamh also won their spar. Now everyone's just watching Ricardo and Sammantha teach Mika, Grace and Julie some karate.

"Mika since you work at a restaurant you should be able to handle loads of plates in one hand, am I right?" Ricardo asks

"yep" Mika answers

"then your hand should be strong enough to break a board" Ricardo says while holding a board which Mika breaks like a toothpick. I gotta say I'm impressed.

"now Grace you do cheerleading, correct?" Sammantha asks Grace

"yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"it means you should be able to do flips, just watch its easy" then Sammantha showed her a perfect flip. Before Grace did one Sammantha told her somethings that put some of her cheerleading knowledge into karate, then when Grace was ready she did an amazing flip for someone who doesn't do karate.

"and last but not least Julie so you have any relatives that do karate?" Ricardo asks her

"yep, my uncle is the sensei of the Black Dragons and my parent did it but quit after 5 years"

"then karate is in your blood kinda like Jack and Marzz" Sammantha says while pointing to Jack and Marzz. "So all you have to do is connect yourself to that karate blood of yours and try to do a roundhouse kick"

"but how do I connect to my karate blood it's scientifically impossible"

"then close your eyes and think about karate and your parents and your uncle doing karate" Ricardo says and that's what she did. After a minute she preformed a perfect roundhouse kick.

"wow that was incredible, so what do you say will you sign up?" I asked the girls while everyone else was clapping at their performances

"yes" they answered simultaneously. When they finished signing the sheets and making sure that Ty can't ban Julie from the dojo it was 5 o'clock so they all went home. When they left all I could think of was today's events and my _New Students_

* * *

**A/N: So there you go part 2 of 'day one'. So how was it Mika, Grace and Julie are doing karate now. Tell me what you think of it and till next time**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	10. Cheer-off

**Jerry: Ricardo my cousin Cookie-Marzz29 wants you to the thingy were you say you don't own anything**

**Ricardo: Jerry that's a disclaimer and I'm not doing one. I'm just saying that kickinfan321 helped out in this chapter**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin I With TSTBT_

_Rudy's P.O.V_

_"yes" they answered simultaneously. When they finished signing the sheets and making sure that Ty can't ban Julie from the dojo it was 5 o'clock so they all went home. When they left all I could think of was today's events and my __New Students_

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

It's been 3 weeks since the band have arrived and life has been one crazy ride also the gang and I have officially made the band into one of the Wasabi Warriors. Right now I'm waiting for Marzz, Niamh and Sammantha to get their stuff so we can head over to cheer practice. Did I also mention that Marzz, Niamh and Sam (that's what we call her or Sammy when only one of them is with us) made the cheer team, well they did and they have some awesome moves. When they were done I asked them

"ready and nice work with the lockers" after 5 hours of thinking the band decided to design their lockers together. So they designed it with cartoon versions of all of us around the edges of the lockers and across the 6 lockers were the words 'Wasabi Warriors' in green and in the font that the Bobby Wasabi dojo sign was in. It was a really cool idea and it came out really great.

"yeah we're ready and thanks" Sam said

"then lets go my fellow cheerleaders" and with that we headed to the gym to practise. During practise the guys, Julie and Mika walked in the gym and watched us practise and since it was lunch it was ok. 10 minutes later Grace and I were practising a new move I made up while the girls were just talking to the guys and the rest of the cheerleaders were talking about the new gossip. When all of a sudden Grace and I got drenched in water, thanks to Donna. Grace and I were gonna pounce at her but she was so lucky Jack and Eddie held us back. Then after a few calming word they finally put us down.

"what was that for Donna!?" I ask/ yelled

"You stood me up for cheer-off this morning"

"then why did you splash _ME_ with water?!" Grace asked as well

"It was for fun" Donna replies like it was nothing. Luckily for Donna we weren't wearing our uniform so we changed in them and when we came back the guys from the gang wolf whistled jokingly. This earned them an eye roll from both of us and a smack upside the head from Marzz and Julie to Luis and Milton.

"Hey Donna why don't we have our cheer-off now then?" I asked Donna. She nodded then we went down to the cafeteria to let everyone decide the winner so it was fair

"Are you sure you want to do this we don't want any tears" Donna said to me, which lead the cafeteria to go 'ooooohhhhhhh'

"I'm sure and why say that 'cause everyone knows that I was called co-captain with Grace for a reason and Hun here's a tip take some of you're make-up off so that you don't weigh down the floor" she just gave me a glare while the cafeteria just 'ooooooohhhhhh'ed again.

"Lets do this Crawford let me just change first and then I can go and kick your butt and win" I then waited for her to come back with the gang. When she came back I saw the shortest and tightest cheer outfit in the world, I could tell many people cringed at the sight.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

When Donna came back I had to close my eyes to keep it from burning up. Great that's now gonna be 5 of my next nightmares. Then Donna said something to Kim and she replied with

"don't keep you're head in fairy tale world it's so obvious you're going to lose and go crying all the way back home"

"alright this is going to be a 10 minute routine each the crowd chooses the winner and if Kim loses she has to..." I trailed of 'cause I didn't know what to say till Jack whispered something in my ear that was perfect "... She has to confess who her crush is and if Donna loses she has to... Wear NO make-up for a whole month" I finished off.

"WHAT!?" The both of them yelled really loudly

"you heard me now boys move the tables and technicians go get some real music not opera" I instructed the boys from the gang and the technicians in our school.

"lets see what you've got Tobin" Kim told her. When music started Donna did this geeky dance and when she was finished some of us laughed and most of us even the geeks tried to hold back our laughter for Donna's sake. Then when Kim was on she did these amazing flips and turns, she then told people to clear a path and when they did Kim did an almost impossible move. When she was done everyone looked at her in amazement them we started clapping and of course the gang and I clapped the loudest. Then I stood on a table and got everyone's attention

"now that I got everyone's attention who votes for Donna Tobin" only her minions put their hands up but put them back down when they realised that they were the only ones with their hand up.

"so as an obvious winner Kim Crawford!" I shout as people start to cheer for her. Donna and her minions took off and the gang were just hugging Kim

**Niamh's P.O.V.**

We all hugged Kim but when it came to jacks turn

"Kim that was amazing" he exclaimed before giving her a hug. After a while their eyes widen and they started doing hand gestures and back away from each other. Everyone else in the gang just smile at them probably thinking the same thing 'they are so cute together'. The gang -minus Jack and Kim- are in a bet to see when they will get together, Jerry, Milton and Eddie said in a month; everyone else but Luis, Marzz and I said after we 'leave'; Marzz said on Jack's birthday so Luis and I said that too knowing Marzz. Winner gets 10 bucks from the losers.

"So... Since its the end of the day 'cause this cheer-off took up the rest of the day let's head over to our lockers get our stuff then head to Felafel Phil's to celebrate and it's on me" Marzz said breaking the awkward tension between Jack and Kim. We all agreed then headed for our lockers to get our stuff. When everyone was done Rudy cancelled practise because he had a date with our health class teacher, EW. So now we're just going straight to Phil's. Once got there we ordered our food and started talking, till the captain of the football team showed up and headed to Kim.

"Yo Crawford"

"what do you want Brad?" Kim asked, quite dangerously calm.

"You know the captain of the football team and head cheerleader make a great couple" I could tell Jack was getting angry because his fist was clenched so tight his knuckles were going white

"oh, really?" She says taking steps towards Brad

"yeah" then when she was close enough she flipped him.

"Stay out of my life or the next you'll know you'll be in hospital" Brad stood up and was about to say something 'till he saw the people sitting at the table... or more importantly Jack and Marzz. Then he was out of the restaurant in a flash, I didn't even see him run out. We all looked at each other then busted out laughing at what just happened. When we were done eating we headed home and Marzz payed for the food like she said. In the limo I couldn't help think about today's _Cheer-Off._

* * *

**A/N: like Ricardo said before the chapter kickinfan321 helped out in this chapter. So see you next Saturday**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	11. Skype Chat

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Niamh's P.O.V._

_"Stay out of my life or the next you'll know you'll be in hospital" Brad stood up and was about to say something 'till he saw the people sitting at the table... or more importantly Jack and Marzz. Then he was out of the restaurant in a flash, I didn't even see him run out. We all looked at each other then busted out laughing at what just happened. When we were done eating we headed home and Marzz payed for the food like she said. In the limo I couldn't help think about today's __Cheer-Off._

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

Its was a Sunday morning, I was in my room sitting on my ceiling chair playing on my laptop. The gang were also in their rooms on their laptops 'cause we decided to have a 'rest day' because ever since the band have arrived nothing but epic fun has happened and we just wanted a break. Luis was also in here but he was laying on the bed on his laptop as well. So I decided to go on Skype and I see that all of the Wasabi Warriors are online so I started a group chat

* * *

**'Wasabi Warriors Only'**

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**sup ma peeps

**Swag Master Martinez  
**sup yo

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**hey sis

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**hey sistah

**ThePlayah Jones  
**since when were we your peeps Marzz?

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**I don't kno I was bored so I said it

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**hey babe

**N. Singer Krupnick  
**since wen did u call Marzz 'babe'?

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**yeah Luis since wen?

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**did I say 'babe'? I meant to say urmmm... Marzz, yeah I was meant to say Marzz

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**Luis out all of the years I've known u I've never seen u lie this bad n trust me I should know, I'm a bad lier

**ThePlayah Jones  
**true dat

**SmartKid Krupnick  
**salutations my friends and its true you can't lie to save your life Kim

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**BURN!

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**neither can u Brewer

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**u hear tht sis Kim just said you can't lie

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**then how come I was able to lie 'bout the whole 'there aren't any cameras in ur rooms' thing?

**CheerGirl Evans  
**there r wat in our ROOMS!?

**Marzz 'awesmesinger' Brewer  
**nothing much just a camera in each room? Hehe

**ForeignGal Felafel  
**why are there cameras in our rooms?

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**it's funny wen u lot go sleep

**Swag Master Martinez  
**how is us sleeping funny?

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**I've seen the one in Jack and Kim's room and watching Jack mumble things like 'I love you Kim' in his sleep is actually funny

**N. Singer Krupnick  
**oh yeah I remember that clip I couldn't stop laughing for an hour

**SmartKid Krupnick  
**it was that funny?

** N. Singer Krupnick  
**yep

**ThePlayah Jones  
**LOL! I knew it!

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**I do not say that in my sleep

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**u also think ur sexy according to ur Skype name

**CheerGirl Evans  
**BURN!

**Sammantha P. Jones  
**I'm wiv ma cousin on this one LOL!

**Ricky 'Drummer' Martinez  
**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

**Sam B. Jones  
**where did tht come from Ricky

**Ricky 'Drummer' Martinez  
**I was bored

**SmartGal Andrews**  
and I thought Jerry was the weird one

**Swag Master Martinez  
HEY!**

**SmartGal Andrwes  
**it's true tho

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**well she isn't lying

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**ye u really r weird Jerry

**Ricky 'Drummer' Martinez  
**it's true, I still remember the time when u skyped me and u had pink hair for some reason

**ThePayah Jones  
**I remember that, this kid called Truman blackmailed me into pranking the gang

**ForeingGal Felafel  
**apart from me

**CheerGirls Evans  
**same here

**SmartGal Andrews  
**I wasn't even in town then**  
**

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**what did you do Eddie?

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**he put blue cheese in my cologne

**N. Singer Krupnick  
**?

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**it makes him puke

**Sammantha P. Jones  
**:o

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**he switched the banner's paper for sticky paper so when I went through it I got stuck

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**I can probably guess who came to help first

**KarateBonde Crawford  
**I'd like to see you try

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**a certain 'his abs r to die for' Brewer

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
***face palm*

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**who's got the crush now?

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**still you and before this argument goes further, the other pranks?

**SmartKid Krupnick  
**he greased my tray

**Sam B. Jones  
**care to explain

**SmartKid Krupnick  
**a competition to see who could slide the furthest in a tray

**Ricky 'Drummer' Martinez  
**wat happened?

**SmartKid Krupnick  
**lets just say that the paper mâché solar system out side the science room that day visited the dark side of my moon

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**o_O

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**it wasn't too pretty either

**CheerGirl Evans  
**I feel for u sistah

**SmartGal Andrews**  
and I'm guessing Eddie put pink hair die in your shampoo Jerry considering Ricardo said that you had pink hair

**Swag Master Martinez  
**yeah how did u know?

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
***face palm*

**ForeignGal Felafel  
**I think this goes for everyone *face palm*

**Sammantha P. Jones  
**yep

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**hey Marzz I was wondering if u could help me write a song for this guy I like

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
who's the guy?!**

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
** aww is wittle Jackie jewus that Kimmy likes a guy and sure thing Kim anything for a sister

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer**  
pshh I'm not jealous and how come u'll do anything for a sister but not brother

**Sammantha P. Jones**  
sure your not Jack and can I help pwease

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**yeah and Niamh can too if u want

**N. Singer Krupnick  
**I would love to help out

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**yay I already know who the mystery guy is plus Jack the girls know me more than u boys

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
HEY!**

**Ricky 'Drummer' Martinez  
**that's not fair!

**Sam B. Jones  
**we've practically lived wiv u for more than 6 years we know everything about u

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**fine I'll test u... full name?

**Sam B. Jones  
**Maria Ashley Rose Brewer

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**fav sport?

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**cheerleading and karate

**N. Singer Krupnick  
**Correct! Fav and hated colour and why?

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**Marzz' hated colour: pink coz its too girlie for u and fav colour is blue-ish green-ish coz its the colour of my eyes

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**if that's true then aww and I'm so wiv u I thought I was the only one who thinks pink is too girlie and Marzz you know who the songs for?

**ThePlayah Jones  
**that's because your Kim your like one-of-the-guys and I swear if you started wearing boy clothes you could fool people into thinking you are one.

**Swag Master Martinez  
**I don't think u should have said that Eddie

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS **Jerry just said something** SMART** everyone take a snap shot of your screens and your correct Luis and Kim yes I do

**SmartKid Krupnick  
HEY!** Find your own catchphrase

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**how? And Eddie you better sleep with one eye opened tonight

**ThePlayah Jones**  
O.o

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**'cause that's why I'm awesome or in Jerry's mind swaesome and Sammantha u can ask the last question

**Sammantha P. Jones  
**ok this is an easy one Marzz' first crush?

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**...I give up

**Sam B. Jones  
**same here

**Ricky 'Drummer' Martinez  
**same

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**fine! I give up

**N. Singer Krupnick  
**it was Kevin u lugnuts don't u remember! and don't u have an announcement to make Marzz

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**see the girls know me better and yeah before I forget u know our band name was only temporally?

**Sam B. Jones  
**yeah

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**yep

**Ricky 'Drummer' Martinez  
**yeah wat about it?

**Sammantha P. Jones  
**we finally found the right one!

**ForeignGal Felafel  
**wat is it then?!

**CheerGirl Evans  
**well don't keep us waiting?!

**SmartGal Andrews  
**tell us before we explode?!

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**it's T.S.T.B.T.

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**wats the difference?

**ThePlayah Jones  
**I don't get it

**Sammantha P. Jones  
**since we liked the one we have now...

**N. Singer Krupnick  
**we decided to add a little Wasabi Warrior style into it...

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**so instead of Too Good To Be True it's Too _Swaesome_ To Be True

**Swag Master Martinez  
**thats swag yo!

**SmartKid Krupnick  
**I like it

**BlondeGuitarist Crawford  
**same

**Ricky 'Drummer' Martinez  
**I couldn't think of a better one

**Sam B. Jones  
**so we r officially known as T.S.T.B.T. yay! :)

**CheerGirl Evans  
**I like it but we should get some shut eye we have school tomorrow

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**we don't actually

**ForeignGal Felafel  
**wat? I'm confused

**Sammantha P. Jones  
**Mika, you sound like Jerry and because its the 20th March tomorrow

**SexyBlackbelt Brewer  
**already?

**N. Singer Krupnick  
**yep

**Swag Master Martinez  
**will someone tell us wats going on?

**Marzz 'awesomesinger' Brewer  
**we'll tell u tomorrow, so goodnight

**KarateBlonde Crawford  
**night y'all

**ThePlayah Jones  
**Night

_Everyone Has Gone Offline_

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

And with that I put down my laptop on the desk next to the ceiling chair I was sitting on and snuggled next to Luis who was already sleeping, I can't wait for tomorrow. Plus I think I already have an idea for Kim's song. As I was going to sleep all I kept thinking about was today's _Skype Chat_

* * *

**A/N: so how was that. Im not sure but in a way this is a 3 part chapter. It was my first chatting thing so please tell me if you liked it and would like more chapters like these. Till next Saturday**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	12. March 20th

**Me: Grace can u do the disclaimer?**

**Grace: sure thing sistah, Cookie-Marzz29 doesn't own any of the songs used in this chapter**

**Me: thnx now on with the story**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Marzz' P.O.V._

_And with that I put down my laptop on the desk next to the ceiling chair I was sitting on and snuggled next to Luis who was already sleeping, I can't wait for tomorrow. Plus I think I already have an idea for Kim's song. As I was going to sleep all I kept thinking about was today's Skype Chat_

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

I woke up at 7 so Niamh and I could make our annual breakfast for the gang. After I got changed Luis was still sleeping, it was so cute but I had to go get Niamh so I kissed his forehead and went to Sam and Niamh's room. When I got there Niamh just finished getting changed, so when she saw me she started mini squealing because our Niamh and Marzz special is so much fun to make and it's really good. Once we got to the kitchen we went straight to work. After 30 minutes the food was ready and we were just placing the cooked food on each plate around the table. When I was done Twin Sams, Ricky, Jack and Luis ran down the stairs really fast and into the kitchen, soon the rest of the gang came in as well with Jerry saying things in Spanish.

"¿por qué tienes que correr abajo por las escaleras! me caí y aterricé sobre mi espalda! me duele la espalda mucho ahora!"

"Cállete y come. aquí hay un poco de hielo" I say handing him some ice in a cloth then I turn to the 5 practically shoving food in their mouths

"what did I say about running?"

"sorry for loving your cooking plus this is a Marzz and Niamh special we only get it once a year." Luis said

"Yeah, it's like only getting to wear your signature necklace once a year" Sammantha reasoned

"fine but next time try not to push people over the stairs" I say referring to Jerry who was still in pain but when he took one bite out of his breakfast he looked like he was in heaven

**"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! **This is the best thing I've tasted" Milton exclaimed

"yeah it really is but why make it?" Kim asked. I looked over at Jack and he nodded telling me I could tell the rest of the gang

"well you see 5 years ago our mother died in a car crash this very day and before she died we made a promise that if she ever died we wouldn't spend the day crying but instead make each other smile and to do the thing mum loved the most. To play music and sing." everyone nodded processing every word I just said

"so every year we don't go to school if have it and have a jam session like the one in the limo when we first got here but instead it lasts all day long" Sammantha finished for me. I could tell Jack and Kim blushed at the memory they had in the limo.

"but what does this gotta do with you guys?" Julie asked pointing to Luis, Niamh, The Sams and Ricky.

"well before their mother died we were really close back then as well so their mother was like our second one and to pay back all those times she did something for us we did the jam session with Marzz and Jack" Ricardo explained. At this point everyone was done eating so we went to the living room and got out the instrument from the closet. When everything was ready Jack asked

"so who wants to go first and the rule is you have to dedicate the song to someone even if that person isn't in the room"

"I'll start and this song is dedicated to one of The Sams" Ricardo says and whispered in my ear what he was going to sing and I started strumming the guitar in my hand. He also asked if Luis could sing with him and he nodded in reply

**(Ricardo, **Luis**)**

**I'm no superman  
****I can't take your hand  
****And fly you anywhere  
****You want to go** (yeah)

**I can't read your mind  
****Like a billboard sign  
****And tell you everything  
****You want to hear, but  
****I'll be your hero**

**I, I can be everything you need  
****If you're the one for me  
****Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
****I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
****I may be an ordinary guy  
****With heart and soul  
****But if you're the one for me  
****I'll be your hero**

(If you'll be the one)  
**I'll be your hero  
**(If you'll be the one)  
**I'll be your hero**

**Searching high and low  
****Trying every road  
****If I see your face  
****I'll barely know** (yeah)

**I'll put my trust in fate  
****That you will come my way  
****And if it's right  
****It's undeniable, yeah  
****I'll be your hero**

**I, I can be everything you need  
****If you're the one for me  
****Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
****I, yeah I believe in destiny  
****I may be an ordinary guy  
****With heart and soul  
****But if you're the one for me  
****I'll be your hero**

(If you'll be the one)  
**I'll be your hero  
**(If you'll be the one)  
**I'll be your hero**

**So incredible  
****Some kind of miracle  
****When it's meant to be  
****I'll be a hero  
****So I'll wait, wait  
****Wait, wait for you  
****I'll be your hero**

**I, I can be everything you need  
****If you're the one for me  
****Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
**(Be unstoppable)  
**I, yeah I believe in destiny  
****I may be an ordinary guy  
****With heart and soul  
****But if you're the one for me  
****I'll be your hero**

(If you'll be the one)  
**I'll be your hero  
**(If you'll be the one)  
**I'll be your hero**

**Sammantha's P.O.V.**

OMG! Ricky likes me! This has got to be the best day of my life! When he finished the song all eyes were on me. I just walked up to him not showing any emotion; grabbed his collar and lifted him up and the fact that he's shorter made it better. I could tell he was scared considering the look on his face and that I could take him down any day but I just smirked at him still holding him and kissed him. Everyone cheered and clapped, even my brother, now that was a shock. When we pulled away I put him down

"now before you ask yes I'll love to be your girlfriend" we were both smiling like idiots but I didn't care. Then Sam and Eddie went up to him and said

"welcome to the family, Ricky" we laughed then Jerry spoke up

Jerry's P.O.V.

After Ricardo finished the song I dicided to do the same with my crush, Mika. I just hope she feels the same way or else I am going to die. So when everyone stopped laughing I spoke up

"can I sing the next song?" Everyone nodded

"ok this song is dedicated to a special foreign girl" Mika's eyes widen in excitement knowing it was her I was singing to. I told the band the song and started singing. _Well here goes nothing_

(**Jerry**_, The Band, _Everyone)

**Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,  
****You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,  
****And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,  
****You get dizzy doing 360s,  
****And you can't break out.**

**Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
****Just don't forget that I got your back,  
****Now turn up the beat, and bump that track **_(bump that track)  
_YEAH

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
****You got style,  
****Pop your collar,  
****Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
****You're legit,  
****You're the boss,  
****Even when the mic is off,  
****Nobody rocks it,  
****R-rocks it  
****The way that you do  
****No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
****The way that you do  
****Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,**

**You got your epic wins 364 days  
****And it's feeling like,  
****Your game is crazy off  
****But all you need,  
****Is to bring the heat,  
****Get back on top**

**Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
****Just don't forget that I got your back,  
****Now turn up the beat and bump that track, **_(bump that track)  
_YEAH

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
****You got style,  
****Pop your collar,  
****Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
****You're legit,  
****You're the boss,  
****Even when the mic is off,  
****Nobody rocks it,  
****R-rocks it,  
****The way that you do,  
****No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
****The way that you do**

**You're off the charts,  
****You're number one,  
****You got the fire and you can't be undone  
****You're breaking records,  
****You make it pop,  
****You got the fire so keep burning it up!**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
****You got style,  
****Pop your collar,  
****Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
****You're legit,  
****You're the boss,  
****Even when the mic is off,  
****Nobody rocks it  
****R-rocks it  
****The way that you do**

**Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
****You got style,  
****Pop your collar,  
****Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
****You're legit,  
****You're the boss,  
****Even when the mic is off,  
****Nobody rocks it,  
****R-rocks it  
****The way that you do  
****No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
****The way that you do**

When I was done singing all eyes were on Mika and I. She ran up to me and KISSED me! I kissed back and after a minute we pulled apart.

"So Mika will you do the honors of going out with me?" I asked

"I would be as stupid as you if I say no" she replied. Everyone cheered and then we ate lunch, man Jack and Marzz are swaesome cooks. I ate as much as Eddie. Then we carried on our jam session. It might of been a sad day today 5 years ago but today is a swaesome _March 20th  
_

* * *

**A/N: Marzz and Jerry's conversation:**

**Jerry: Why do you have to run down the stairs?! I fell and landed on my back! my back hurts a lot now!**

**Marzz: shut up and eat! here is some ice**

**Well this is part 2 of the 3 part chapter tell me what you thought of it. Till next Saturday**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	13. Jam Session

**Luis: Grace, Cookie-Marzz29 wants you to the disclaimer for the songs today**

**Grace: sure, Cookie-Marzz29 doesn't own any of the song used on this chapter or the characters apart from the guys in the band and the plot line**

**Luis: thanks now for the story. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Jerry's P.O.V._

_"I would be as stupid as you if I say no" she replied. Everyone cheered and then we ate lunch, man Jack and Marzz are swaesome cooks. I ate as much as Eddie. Then we carried on our jam session. It might of been a sad day today 5 years ago but today is a swaesome March 20th_

* * *

**Mika's P.O.V.**

After lunch we headed straight back to the living room for the Jam Session. Once we got there I went to Sammantha and asked

"you wanna sing a duet to our new boyfriends?"

"sure, that'll be great but what song?"

"since they were both born in L.A. in a cab, which is kinda weird since the are both Spanish, so lets sing L.A. Boyz by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande"

"Kk, lets tell the gang" I nodded and we both turned to the gang who were talking about really random stuff. Though they couldn't hear us 'cause Eddie and my idiotic boyfriend were fighting about... I actually have no idea. So Sammantha and I did what any normal girl would do to try get people's attention... We screamed at the top of our lungs. This caused the gang to stop talking and turn to Sam and I, it also got Bertram, our butler's, attention. He ran from the spare room upstairs, down the stairs; over some furniture; under a mini statue of us Wasabis and all the way to us, in his pjs.

"first aid kit or ambulance and is it Jerry?" He asked us with hope at the end.

"Ok, one: I am so proud of you, you actually ran down those stairs" Marzz said sarcastically which only made Bertram pout

"two: what the heck are you wearing?" Sammy asked pointing to Bertram's 'My Littile Ponies' baby grow

"three: no one was hurt Sammantha and Mika were just trying to get our attention" Jack said

"and four: HEY!" Jerry exclaimed resulting all of us to laugh

"one: ha-ha very funny"

"thanks I try" Marzz joked, flipping her hair.

"two: these are really, really comfy pyjamas; three: Sam, Mika couldn't you just slapped them I was sleeping and four: sorry Jerry but the bathroom in your room gets clogged up more than the other ones put together in a year. Please changed your diet" Bertram said walking back up to his room

"it's true, Hun" I said

" well since we've got you attention now, Mika and I just wanted to sing the next song for our awesome L.A. Boyz" Sam said and with that the band got there instruments and started playing with Jerry and Ricardo wearing the biggest smiles on there faces

(**Sammantha**, _Mika_, **_Both_**)

**Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night  
****Its gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
****But we don't care we're passing our time  
****Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by**

_In the droptops, Harley, Escalades too  
__A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
__There's one for me, and there's one for you  
__Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll through_

**_Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
_****_You know they got, got the goods  
_****_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
_****_Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
_****_You know they really get, get to you  
_****_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_**

**_Give it up, give it up  
_****_You don't have no choice  
_****_Give it up, give it up  
_****_For the L.A. Boyz_**

_West side, East side, everywhere between  
__Rockstars jam in the promenade for free  
__Flippin' their skateboards on the Venice beach  
__L.A. Boyz come play with me  
__Turn it up  
__Turn it up  
__And come play with me_

_**Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
**__**You know they got, got the goods  
**__**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
**__**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
**__**You know they really get, get to you  
**__**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

_**Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not  
**__**What you doin' all alone?  
**__**Come show me what you got, boy  
**__**Show me what you got, got boy  
**__**What you got boy show me what you... GOT!**_

_**Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
**__**You know they got, got the goods  
**__**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
**__**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
**__**You know they really get, get to you  
**__**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
**__**Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! [X6]  
**__**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

**Luis' P.O.V.**

After Sam and Mika's song we sang I Do by Drew Seeley, Sweetie by Carly Rae Jepsen, When Can I See You Again by Owl City and many more. It was around 11 o'clock so I decided to wrap up the Jam Session or else I'm gonna be going to school tomorrow with a super grouchy Marzz, and I don't, I REPEAT, I don't want a replay of what happened last time. At least Brad Wolfe made it out of the hospital alive, that time, hehe.

"ok, so we only have time for one more song so how about if we sing Maroon 5 Medley by Victoria Justice and Max Schnieder?" I suggested, everyone just nodded

"to make it more fun how about girls versus boys girls sing Victoria's part and you boys sing Max's part" my sister said, everyone nodded again and we split of with the girls facing us boys

(**girls**, _boys_, **_both_**)

**Just shoot for the stars if it feels right  
****Then aim for my heart  
****If you feel like you take me away  
****and make it okay  
****Yeah you really make me wonder 'bout you**

_Oh baby it's hard  
__when it feels like you're broken and scarred  
__nothing feels right  
__But when you're with me I'll make you believe  
__Girl you really make me wonder 'bout you_

**I wasted my nights you turned out the lights  
****now I'm paralyzed  
**_Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
__But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I don't mind spending everyday _**(Sunday morning rain is falling)  
**_out on your corner in the pouring rain _**(Steal some cover, share some skin)  
**_Look for the girl with the broken smile _**(Sunday morning rain is falling)  
**_ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__**And she will be loved [X3]  
**__**and I wont go home without you**_

**I know its hard to remember the people we used to be  
**_But I am in misery  
_**You say it's too late to make it but is it too late to try  
**_Why won't you answer me_

**Baby you are all I need  
****in darkness you are all I see  
****come and rest your bones with me  
****driving slow on Sunday morning  
**_And it goes like..._

_This love has taken its toll on me  
__She said goodbye too many times before  
_**Now take me by the tongue and I'll show you  
****all the moves like Jagger  
****I got them moves like Jagger  
**

_My heart is breaking in front of me  
__I have no choice yeah I won't say goodbye anymore  
_**Just look into my eyes and I'll own you  
****With them moves like Jagger  
****I got them moves like Jagger**

**Now I'm at a payphone **_(I don't mind spending everyday)  
_**All of my change I spent on you **_(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)  
_**Where have the times gone **_(Look for the girl with the broken smile)  
_**Where are the plans we made for two **_(Ask her if she wants to stay awhile)  
__**And she will be loved [X6]**_

When we finished playing/ singing the last note we fell back on the couch, 'cause we ended up standing up and dancing half way through the song, laughing out heads off. Once we calmed down which probably took 20 minutes we all headed of to our rooms to sleep. After I arrived in my room I got my clothes and started changing while Marzz just headed of into our walk-in wardrobe. When I was done changing Marzz came out of the walk-in wardrobe and layed down beside me. After 5 minutes of just casually having a staring contest with the celling I decided to go to sleep too. Though right before I went to sleep the one thing on my mind was the_ Jam Session._

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it folks part 3 of the Jam session so please review and tell me what you thought about it I'll really appreciate that. Plus for anyone who wants to know what the next chapter is here's a hint: the girls + instuments + new song + the sound proof room = ... You all probably already know what's next but for the people who don't I won't say what it all adds up to, so see y'all next Saturday.**

**~ Cookie-Marzz29 xox:))**


	14. New Song

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Luis' P.O.V._

_When I was done changing Marzz came out of the walk-in wardrobe and layed down beside me. After 5 minutes of just casually having a staring contest with the celling I decided to go to sleep too. Though right before I went to sleep the one thing on my mind was the Jam Session._

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was in the kitchen with the rest of the gang- minus Marzz- eating breakfast just talking about the jam session yesterday when Marzz just bursts through the doors wearing one of my brother's t-shirts, some shorts with really messy hair. It looks like she just woke up.

"Mornin' Marzz didnt hear the alarm?" I ask

"no school's closed for the rest of the week"

"how come?" Jack asks

"well I got a text from Principal Smith saying why we weren't in school yesterday and that school's closed 'cause some of the members of 'Club Jerry' decided it was funny to let out 15 skunks around the whole school. Once they managed to get all 15 of them they said it would take the rest of the week before the smell weakens"

"yep those are my peeps" Jerry said proudly

"For once people from 'Club Jerry' came up with a plan to let us have a week off... that actually worked" I said

"anyway I was thinking the girls could start that new song for Kim's mystery guy while you boys do you guy stuff. Maybe spar in the mini dojo we have, since we haven't used it in a while" Marzz said, I looked around and saw Jack had this look in his eyes... jealousy? I wonder why? The gang nodded, then the boys went into the mini dojo whilst us girls looked at Marzz who was just eating breakfast oblivious to us staring a her. So maybe this is where Jack gets his obliviousness from, huh.

"Marzz, we've got a song to write hurry up" Sammantha exclaimed. Marzz finally looked up realising what was going on.

"Oh yeah sorry, well we should head up to the sound-proof room 'cause I bet there's gonna be a lot of 'thuds' coming from the mini dojo considering there's 4 black belts in there and 3 orange belts" we all nodded then went in the elevator since it was still morning, we were still a bit tired.

"I still can't believe Jules, Mika and Grace are green belts and they've only been doing karate for 3 weeks yet Milton, Eddie and Jerry are orange belts and they've been doing it for I dunno 3 years" Niamh said all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah, that is pretty weird I guess we're just fast learners" Jules said realising it too. We burst out laughing at Niamh's comment about the boys and by time we calmed down we were all inside the sound-proof room. It was so... white. The walls and a carpet were snow white and so was the beanbags around the room and the keyboard, guitar and fridge. We all took a seat on one of the beanbags.

"So Kimmy who's the mystery guy you've got a crush on?" Mika asked me, soon all eyes were on me and my heartbeats got a lot faster by the minute

"It's um... um... it's a..-"

"it's my brother isn't?" Marzz asked, I nodded. They all started squealing and jumping on the spot, then they just stopped jumping at the same time and looked at each other before facing me and saying

"WE KNEW IT!"

"How?"

"Hun we all saw it coming and he likes- scratch that he looovveeees you" Marzz replied stretching out 'love'

"sure he does. He loves Donna Tobin and her legs not me"

"really well that's not what the letter Bertram found, in your room when he was cleaning it, said" she says getting up walking up to the keyboard and turning it upside down revealing an envelope, with my name on it, taped to the back. Then she sat back down passing me the envelope in the process. I stared at it remembering it was the letter he _was_ gonna give me 3 months ago when he got accepted to the Otai Academy in Japan.

"well don't just look at it open it and read it out loud" Sam exclaimed. When I opened it said:

Dear Kim,

I can't believe I'm actually going to _the_ Otai Academy in Japan. I'm gonna miss you so much and there are just 3 words I've been dying to stay to you but I've been to scared to say. So here it goes:

I love you

So there you go I finally said, well wrote, it. I hope that you feel the same way but if you don't I hope this doesn't change our friendship. I also hope that when I come back in 4 years time we can still hang out like we always do.

Love from,  
The amazingly talented karate pro, Jack

p.s. I really do love you xx

"wow" that was all the girl, apart from Marzz, said

"Anyway lets go write this song, shall we?" Grace asks

"yes we shall" I answer

"well first of what do you know about him" Marzz asked me

"I know his favorite colour is green, his birthday is on the 17th of April, urm he runs his hand through his hair a lot and I know all his favourite songs and practically everything else about him"

"What do you think about his family?" Niamh asked, we all looked at her weirdly

"what? If we're righting a song a bout him might as well say that he has a sister and father"

"okay? Well I think that Marzz is beautiful and his dad, well I've never met him"

"well have you seen the owner of Star's records, like in pictures?" Sam asks, I nod

"that's mine and Jack's dad" Marzz says

"oh well then I honestly think that Jack has your father's eyes"

"what do you and Jack do when you guys are alone" Jules asks

"well he just talks about how his night has been while I'm there just staring at his eyes and we always end up having an argument but we end up laughing our heads off so we tend to love arguing"

*6 hours later*

its 2 o'clock right now and the girls and I just finished writing the song for Jack.

"Wow Kim your a natural at writing songs" Sam says

"thanks but what I still can't believe is that Jack can play the guitar and I didn't know about it"

"yeah, my brother and your brother taught him how to play. He also thinks he isn't that good so he doesn't tell anyone"

"cool"

"we should check up on the boys knowing Jerry and Eddie they must of broken something by now" Mika suggested, we all agreed. When we got downstairs the living room looked the same and so did the kitchen. Once we arrived at the mini-dojo Sam, Eddie, Jerry and Ricky were on the floor in pain, whilst Jack and Luis were celebrating.

"what's going on here?" Marzz asked the 2 celebrating boys

"well, urm... you see... we sparred Jack and I versus the rest and we won, hehehe" Luis answered. Marzz just went up to him and slapped him upside the head and flipped Jack.

"next time try not to hit them so hard, I haven't seen Sam and Ricky in that much pain since the day they decided it was a good idea to wake me up and for Milton and Eddie it looks like they were hit so hard they collapsed" when Marzz said this we looked at Eddie and Milton, they just layed there eyes closed on the ground "and Jerry looks like he's about to pass out as well"

"sorry" they boys said simultaneously. After we managed to carry Eddie and Milton to their rooms and aiding Jerry, Sammy and Ricardo we ate our lunch and went back to the mini-dojo.

"well whose up for a good spar?" I ask

"me" they all said

"well I was thinking since Mr. Kicky-Kicky-Chop-Chop and Mr. I'm-Awesome-At-Karate think they're so good that they might want to spar against Kim and Marzz and see who's best" Sammantha suggested, Marzz and I looked at each other and nodded deviously. Jack and Luis on the other hand gulped loudly with their eyes were wide open but they managed to say 'sure'. Sammantha was refereeing the match. Soon the boys were down and in a _LOT _of pain.

"Marzz, Hun, please be dear and get me some ice" my brother said through the pain. Marzz laughed but nodded and got Luis and Jack some ice. When she came back the boys were asleep and so were Jerry, Twin Sams, Ricky, Mika, Grace and Jules. I was just casually just taking pictures of Luis and Jack 'cause they were in this position were Luis' arms were around Jack's neck, since Jack was taller, and Jack's were around Luis' waist. Marzz laughed with me and took some pictures as well for future blackmailing material.

"we should probably get some sleep we might of beaten Luis and Jack but it was still really hard, considering Jack and Luis are a higher rank than me and Luis is nearly as talented as you" I told Marzz

"yeah lets leave them here I made sure, when I bought the mats, that they were comfy so when someone was being flipped they would have a comfy landing. That and when Jack, the band and I had sleepovers here and we were too lazy to go to our rooms we would sleep here since it was closer to the living room" I laughed then we went to the second floor and went to our rooms. When I finished getting changed I just layed there on mine and Jack's bed thinking about today. I still can't believe Jack feels the same way and that us girls finished the _New Song_

* * *

**A/N: Not my best chapter but, hey, Kim finally got her new song for Jack. So I was reading some of the reviews and someone asked me if I came up with the people in T.S.T.B.T. and to answer that yes I did but the character Niamh was based on my best friend/ sister and Marzz was based on me. I know some of you think that Marzz is a know-it-all and can do a lot of things but I actually can cook, sing, speak fluent Spanish and I can also play some instruments the only thing that isn't true is that I do karate, trust me that is all I'm doing for my character. As for Niamh she can sing and play some instruments and like me doesn't do karate. I wanted to say as well that I will be updating on Monday to celebrate the release of the new Kickin It season 3! So till Monday, byee.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	15. Phone Call

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Mika: we know its not Saturday**

**Grace: but to celebrate the release of Kickin It season 3**

**Eddie: Cookie-Marzz29 has made this chapter for you**

**Jerry: so enjoy**

**Milton: and review**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Kim's P.O.V._

_I laughed then we went to the second floor and went to our rooms. When I finished getting changed I just layed there on mine and Jack's bed thinking about today. I still can't believe Jack feels the same way and that us girls finished the New Song_

* * *

**Julie's P.O.V.**

It's Friday and everyone in the living room watching Tom and Jerry, chilling. Well everyone apart from Jack, he's ill so he had to stay in bed for the day. I can't wait for his birthday, it's in 2 weeks and so far he has no suspicion about our plan and the fact that Kim was gonna sing him a song is so exciting. WAIT! We never got to plan out when Kim was gonna sing the song.

"guys I just realised we never planned when Kim was gonna sing her song to her mystery guy" I said to the gang, more to the girls.

"well how about t-" Sammantha starts to say

"hold on there sis, before you girls start planning this event you gotta tell us who this mystery boy is because us boys know for a fact that a certain black belt brunett is jealous and we could use the info as blackmail or for bribing" Sammy said

"Why should we tell you guys and why would I be jealous exactly I already have a boyfriend?" Marzz asked, even though she knew it wasn't her

"he wasn't talking about you and like Sammy said it would be perfect blackmail material and bribing material" Jerry answered

"She was kidding, I think we all know that Sammy was talking about the boy who already threw up twice today" I stated

"and if you're looking for perfect blackmail material you should check this picture out, bro" Kim said showing Luis her phone. Soon Luis' face turned so red a tomato would be jealous

"You showed him the picture we took the day we wrote the song didn't you?" Marzz asked Kim

"yep"

"so are you gonna tell us?" Jerry asked

"it's obviously Jack, you toad! It is Jack right?" Milton exclaimed

"duh, it took Marzz and I 5 minutes after we saw the two together to figure out they liked each other and you've been friends with them for 2 years and you just realise? I'm a shamed to call you my brother and I though you were the smart one Milton" Niamh over dramatically says

"I am the smart one I was just checking" Milton said

"back to the original topic when is Kim gonna preform it?" Mika asked

"like I was gonna say how about t-" Sammantha was cut off again but because of Marzz' phone

"seriously?!"

"just answer your phone Marzz" Eddie said

"alright *checks phone caller I.D.* it's dad?" She said in confusion

* * *

**the phone call**

(**Marzz**, _Martin_, the others)

**hey daddy **

_hey sweetie how's everything going?_

**good, you wanna say hi to everybody?**

_Sure_

***puts phone on speaker***

_hey_

Jerry- swag you're dad's _the_ Martin Brewer

Eddie- what no way you're Martin Brewer owner of Star's Records

_the one and only, now who are you?_

**Don't worry daddy there're just some of Jack's friends well they are mine too but yeah they've stayed here for the past month and a half along with a few more people**

_cool so how's the band_

the band- we're cool

_Good now where's Jack I haven't heard him yet_

Kim- he's sick so he's in bed

_hope he gets better soon, now Marzz would you care to tell me who's at my house_

**kk well first up its Jerry Martinez, Ricky's cousin**

Jerry- sup yo

**this is Mika Felafel, Jerry's Girlfriend**

Mika- hi sir you have a very nice mansion

**Next it's Milton Krupnick, Niamh's brother**

Milton- salutations Mr. Brewer

**now it's Julie Andrews, Milton's girlfriend**

Jules- hi

**next is Twin Sams' cousin Eddie Jones**

Eddie- hey Mr. Brewer I'm a huge fan

**next up Grace Evans, Eddie's crush**

Eddie- I do not have a crush on Grace

Grace- sure you don't and nice to have a chat with you Mr. Brewer

**and this is Kim**

Kim- hey Mr. Brewer its nice talking to you

_everyone please call me Martin; sup to you too Jerry; hi and thank you Mika; salutations Milton I can tell how you and Niamh are related; hi Julie; hey Eddie and I see my little girl isn't the only one with fans; nice chatting to you too Grace and last but not least hey Kim. I was wondering Marzz is it the Kim that Jack keeps going on and on and on about?_

**yep that's the one and I'm fourteen dad, I've grown but some how Jack managed to grow taller than me**

_whatever you say sweetie you'll always be my little girl and what has Bertram been feeding my Lil' Dragon? And, Kim, does your surname happen to be Crawford?_

Kim- Bertram's actually been feeding us really healthy foods and yes it is Crawford and in case you ask I'm Luis' sister

_ok and well if you're anything like your brother then I can see why Jack likes you so much speaking of which, Luis, are you and Marzz still going out?_

Luis- yep, we're still going out

Ricky- anyways why'd you call,Martin?

_do ya'll remember your concert?_

Sammantha- how can we forget it's on the same day as your Lil Dragon's birthday and Taylor Swift's gonna be T.S.T.B.T.'s special guest

_well about Swift... she called me to say that she's felling ill and won't be able to make it in time, sorry_

**it's cool, daddy, don't worry about it I'll just find someone else to be the special guest so we don't have to change the posters and t-shirts**

_and this is how you're related to moi_

**hahahhah in fact I already found someone who can do it**

_ok so see you sweetie in two weeks for Jack's surprise birthday party_

**ok bye daddy**

Everyone- bye Martin

* * *

**Luis' P.O.V.**

"Marzz, babe, who's gonna fill in for Taylor?" I ask Marzz

"the girl who spent 6 hours with us girls writing a song for Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop" after Marzz said that all eyes were on Kim and her's were the size of golf balls

"WHAT!? I'm not gonna sing in front of hundreds of people"

"please, if you don't do it then we won't have a special guest to preform on our concert plus this will actually help your popularity; you'd confess your feelings to my brother; maybe get signed a contract to start a singing career if some record label owners are there, which there might, and knowing my brother he will change your status from a single pringle to taken bacon" Marzz begged "please it's a 4 in 1 win-win"

"fine" we all cheered which caused Jack to wake up

"What's going on here?"

"nothing much just enjoing Jerry slap Tom with a saucepan" I replied pinring to the screen

"you feeling any better, bro?" Marzz asked her brother

"so much better and your famous chicken soup helped a lot too"

"good, well Martin called a minute ago and he wanted to say hi and he hopes you get better soon" Eddie said

"cool well t- WAIT! Marzz what did dad say?!" Jack asked Marzz in a panicked tone

"chill Lil' Dragon, nothing bad I promise... apart from I don't know he's glad that your crush is like her brother, hehe" Marzz said but mumbled the last bit. Though Jack heard and his eyes went huge.

"Well I can feel the chicken going back up so urm I'm going back to bed" and with that he ran off

"so Kimmerz we here are you gonna stay tonight considering your's and Jack's room probably smells like puke" Grace asked

"I'll sleep in the small room next to Bertram's room" Kim replied

"ok well it's nearly 11 we should probably hit the sack" Ricky suggested and everyone agreed. On my way to mine and Marzz' room I was thinking about Jack's birthday party, the concert, how my awesome, tell her I said that I'll kill you, sister gonna sing a song and today's _Phone Call_

* * *

**A/N: Happy April Fools Day everyone. I hope y'all had fun pranking people today. So what do y'all think of the chapter to celebrate the release of Kickin It SEASON 3! Sorry if it was bad it was kinda rushed since I only had 2 and a half days to write it but I finally said when Kim's gonna play. till next time, see y'all on Saturday**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	16. Monday

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Luis' P.O.V._

_"ok well it's nearly 11 we should probably hit the sack" Ricky suggested and everyone agreed. On my way to mine and Marzz' room I was thinking about Jack's birthday party, the concert, how my awesome, tell her I said that I'll kill you, sister gonna sing a song and today's __Phone Call_

* * *

**Monday 8th of April**

**Donna's P.O.V.**

Its been 3 weeks since I lost the cheer-off and wore no make-up for a week. Through those 3 weeks I've been about my friends, oh, what am I saying! they aren't friends, never have and never will be. Confused? I understand, well, my 'friends' have blackmailed me into wearing too much make-up and all that and into acting really mean towards people and over these past 3 weeks I've finally decided to end the bullying and make it up to the people I've been mean too, which oddly are the people in Maria's (Marzz) gang. Only problem is that my 'friends' have the picture that they've been using to blackmail me, so I need some help but who? right now I was getting stuff out of my locker and talking to the girls

"so remember Donna, when Maria leaves Mike (Luis) by himself go up to him and wait 'till Maria has a perfect view of the two of you then you go in and kiss him" Claire told me, she was one of my 'friends'

"do I have to do it I mean they are so cute together I don't want to ruin their relationship" I tried reasoning

"yes, unless you don't mind us showing the whole school the picture" Hannah said

"fine"

"Maria just left he's all alone now's your time" Claire said pushing me toward Mike

* * *

**Luis' P.O.V.**

It was Monday and the school doesn't smell as bad as I though it would. Anyway I was at Marzz' locker waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. The rest of the gang would be here but Jack and Kim are at the library; Ricky, Sammantha, Mika and Jerry are at the cafeteria; Milton and Julie are in the science roomt; Sammy and Niamh are practicing their drama pieces and Eddie and Grace were in the gym hall. Soon Donna came up to me, I was really confused as to why?

"hey" she said

"hey Donna... so did you want anything?"

"actually yes you see-" she cut her self short by smashing her lips onto me and her nails were digging into my wrists so the blood circulation in my body was kinda getting cut of to the point were my hands went numb, so I'm guessing pushing her with my hands wasn't gonna work. When she pulled away I looked around to see Marzz' running figure... oh uh

"what the heck Donna you know I have a girlfriend!"

"right now I don't think you have one" Hannah said walking up to Donna. Donna was silent though, even through my anger I could tell something was wrong.

"whatever" and with that I ran looking for Marzz. Well knowing her she wouldn't go to the library because reading books make her sleepy and she hates libraries.

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

I came back from the bathroom to see Donna and Luis kissing. So I ran to the place Luis wouldn't think I would run to... the library. I honestly hate the place with all my heart but if it meant getting away from Luis then it was worth it. While I was running something wet went down me cheek and another one, it took me a while to figure out what it was and it was something that has never happened to me... I was actually crying. I never cry, not even the time I found out my mother was dead or even the the years I was was a baby, NEVER. Once I got to the library I looked around for a place with less books and when I finally found the spot I sat down, hugged my legs and cried.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack and I were studying for our math test we had today. Well, Jack was studying I was looking at him memorizing his perfect brown hair, his face and everything else about him. Soon I decided to start revising. I was reading the next question when someone ran passed crying, I think Jack heard it too because we both looked up at the same time, just in time to see the person run passed us. WAIT! that looked like Marzz but I doubt it was so I asked Jack knowing that he knew his own sister better.

"Jack was that Marzz? I mean Maria" I asked forgeting for a second that we had to use the band's fake names, or unknown real name for Marzz' sake. Jack looked confused for a second but then caught on eventually

"it can't be Maria she NEVER cries and she hates the library with all her heart she wouldn't come here"

"I think we should still check it out even if it isn't Maria I wanna help them out"

"okay" and with that we followed the sound of crying. When we found the person it really shocked me to see that it was Marzz, so Jack and I ran up to her trying to calm her down

**Jack's P.O.V.**

When I saw that it was Marzz crying it really shocked me. It must be pretty bad because she was _CRYING_ and she was in a _LIBRARY_ for the love of God

"Maria what happened" Kim asked

"Mike... Donna... kissing... in front... my locker" Marzz replied through her sob. It took me a while to realise that Mike was Luis but when I finally figured it out I swear my blood was boiling, next time I see that blondie I'm gonna pummel him

"WHAT?! How could Mike do that. He better have a good reason for making you cry or else next time I see him, brother or not, I'm gonna kill him" I could see Kim was about to explode so I calmed down and help Kim calm down as well. When Kim finally calmed herself she called Niamh knowing she was Marzz' closest best friend out of the band. When Niamh, along with Sammy, got here they were running and out of breath

"where is she?" Niamh asked. Kim and I moved so she could get a better view of the crying Marzz.

"what happened?" Sammy asked

"all Kim and I know is that Maria found Mike kissing Donna in front of her locker" I said knowing that Marzz wasn't able to speak right now

"that doesn't sound like him" Niamh said while trying to get Marzz to calm down. Sammy, Kim and I just nodded agreeing with her.

* * *

**Luis' P.O.V.**

During my search for Marzz I bumped into the rest of the gang, apart from Jack, Kim, Niamh and Sammy, and they are now helping me search for Marzz, after I explained what happened with Donna. We were running out of places to look for so we went into the place I though I would never find her... the library. When we got there we found Marzz CRYING, I can't believe I made her cry. We also found Niamh trying to calm Marzz down and Sammy, Jack and Kim giving me dirty looks.

"guys please let me explain" I said trying to get to Marzz but Jack blocked me.

"fine but you have 1 minute... now talk" Marzz said finally looking at me

"Donna walked up to me and we had a really awkward conversation then out of the blue she kissed me and when I tried to get away I couldn't 'cause she was digging her nails into my wrists cutting off my blood circulation to the point were my hands went numb" I said. Marzz looked at everyone but me and they nodded and left, giving us some privacy.

"look I know that you probably hate me right now and you want me to leave but please believe me. I'm so, so sorry for making you cry for the first time in your life and for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you, I'm sor-" I was cut of by Marzz' lips on mine and I automatically put my arm around her petite waist and she put hers around my neck. Soon we were running out of air so we pulled apart, damn you air!

"you talk to much for my liking" Marzz said with a giggle and smile. How I love that smile and giggle.

"so do you believe me and am I forgiven?" I ask

"of course. You've never lied to me and you've never given me a reason to doubt you. You are also forgiven"

"good. Wait! We are still together right?"

"duh, I never said that we broke up"

"good I panicked for a second"

"well if you're done panicking be a dear and help me to the nearest bin, I think Donna was wearing cherry lip gloss and got some on you" My eyes widen knowing that she will puke if she tasted anything cherry flavored but weirdly enough she doesn't mind the actual fruit. So I helped her to the bin and when she was done puking we went back to the gang and told them that Marzz forgave me.

"well its good to see that you too made up, I would hate to see the band break up over something stupid Donna freaking Tobin did" Sammantha said while she put her arm around Ricardo's shoulders. It's funny that Sam was taller than Ricky.

"me too" Marzz said hugging my waist.

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

When the gang and I got out of the library, or as I like to call it 'the place were people get tortured by reading', we headed for class then I remembered I never really got to take my books out of my locker so I told them that I would meet them there. When I got there Donna was there by her self looking really sad. I knew there was something wrong with her because everytime I see her bullying one of us she has this look in her eye saying she never meant it. So I decided to see what was wrong, I could tell she was acting mean from day 1 but I didn't want to say anything in case it hurt her even more. I went up to her acting mad then I got her hair and pulled her all the way to the janitor's closet making sure I wasn't pulling to hard to actually hurt her. I think Donna got that I was acting because she started acting like she wanted me to let go. Once we got to the closet I let go.

"Donna I know something's up and you're just acting mean toward people. I can between when you're with your possie and when you're alone so tell me what's up. I'm not angry at you for kissing Mike, I promise, I know it was an act but you gotta tell me what's up" I said

"well..." This is gonna be an interesting _Monday_

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the cliffy. So what did y'all think about why Donna was so mean. I did say that Donna was gonna get nicer. Also watch my videos on youtube my channel is called Marzz Malinlin and tell me watcha think. Well see y'all next Saturday, bye.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	17. Convincing The Gang

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Marzz' P.O.V._

_"well..." This is gonna be an interesting Monday_

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

"well-"

"hold up, I'm getting a text" I interrupted. when I got my phone out I was actually gonna record the whole conversation, you never know it could come in handy

"sorry about that so urm, carry on"

"you see my 'friends' have been blackmailing me to act mean; the blackmailed me into wearing this; to hit on people I have no interest in like Mike and they've blackmailed me in to wearing so much make-up I think my face is going to fall of" Donna explained crying

"what are they using to blackmail you?" I ask

"they have this really ugly picture of me and I don't want it to get spread around the whole school or else people will treat me differently and bully me"

"can I see the picture?"

"urm sure" she replied hesitantly before pulling out her phone from her pocket and showing me a picture. It was a picture of Donna with obviously less make up to the point you'd think it was just her face; her clothes looked so cute as well but the thing that would catch your eye was that this Donna was wearing glasses, but the glasses actually suited her and made her look prettier.

"this is the picture they've been using?" I ask in disbelief

"yep"

"what's so bad about it?"

"I've got glasses"

"so? the glasses really suit you and they actually make you prettier"

"really?"

"yep and this is nothing if you're scared that people will make fun of that then are just heartless people. I mean look at the people in my group I've got karate geeks, actual geeks, cheerleaders, chefs, dancers, singers, musicians and most of us have a problem with our appearance but we don't care and it's one of the reasons why we're popular, well known and idolized, well I woun't say idolized but you get the gist, because no matter what we don't care what people think of us"

"thanks I really needed that"

"you're welcome plus there's nothing wrong with glasses I wear a pair at home because there's no need for them to be worn outside."

"I guess I shouldn't worry much but what are we gonna do about Hannah and Claire when they find out that I don't care about my appearance and that they can't blackmail me anymore they'll just start spreading rumors about me so I won't leave the group"

"I don't know but first I have to try to get the rest of the gang to believe that you were just acting all this time so they can help too and knowing Kim she'll be the hardest 'cause you did kinda try to take my brother away from her"

"OMG! thank you thank you thank you! what can I do to repay you and I'm so sorry for kissing Mike and are Jack and Kim together yet I swear I've been waiting since the day Jack met Kim for them to get together"

"It's nothing and you can repay me by telling me your crush and I already told you it's fine I know you were acting but you could apologies to Mike you did leave some deep nail marks on his wrists and no Jack and Kim, or as I like to call the 'Kick', aren't going out but they will be soon"

"ok and I might have a crush on Brody"

"you mean the new captain of the football team Brody Carlson?"

"yeah"

"good 'cause if my memory serves me clear the week you didn't wear make-up was the week he kept drooling over you and for once he wasn't drooling 'cause he wanted to get into your pants but 'cause he actually wanted to be with you"

"I doubt that"

"well Brody is a nice guy the gang and I hang around with him sometimes ever since the cotillion and he might of let it slip a few times that he likes a certain Donna 'Is-So-Beautiful' Tobin"

"I'm still doubting but what are we gonna tell people we did in here I don't want any rumors to happen"

"already on that" I said as I pulled out my make-up bag

"we can tell people that we had a fight in here so nothing will get suspicious" I said applying some red blusher onto her face so it looked like I slapped her.

"ok and wow you're really good at making it look real" she replied whilst looking in the mirror. I was putting eye shadown on my arm so it looked like Donna punched me

"thanks I do this a lot with the gang so I've had my practice" we laughed.

"we better get out of here the bell's about to ring and meet me in the Bobby Wassabi Dojo after school we'll explain everything to the gang then"

"sure thing and thank you so much again" Donna said hugging me I hugged back. We swapped numbers in case we had to text each other and when we came out of the janitor's closet all eyes were on me and Donna

"I swear if you kiss Mike again not only will I slap you harder but I will make your life a living hell!" I shouted to Donna while winking to tell her I was acting, she smiled a little but winked back

"you think your so tough just 'cause your brother is Jack, I bet you couldn't even throw a punch to save your life" and with that she turned around and walked away. I went to my locker got my stuff and headed to class while texting Donna.

(**Marzz**,Donna)

**you're a great actress**

thnx and you too they actually thought we were fighting :)

**i can tell :) and c u at the dojo**

ye c u

When I got there the gang bombarded me with questions

"what took so long?" Luis asked

"is that a bruise, are you ok?" Niamh asked

"why do you have a bruise" Jack asked

"I'm fine, I just had a little chit chat with Donna and this bruise its nothing so don't worry and I'll tell you why I have it at the dojo" then I took my seat

* * *

**In the dojo (still Marzz' P.O.V.)**

I was sparring with Luis when the bell rung. I stopped along with everyone else and looked at the door. There stood Donna like we planned.

"hey, what took you long?" I asked

"the girls decided to give me this necklace for some reason" she replied holding the necklace up for me to see. It was just a 'D'

"can I see it?"

"sure" when I looked at the necklace closely I realized that it was a tracking device 'cause of a little red light coming out the corner of the 'D'

"Donna this is a tracking device"

"what?!" I showed her the light

"do you mind if I smash this?" I ask

"not at all" and with that I dropped it to the ground and stepped on it making sure that it didn't work anymore

"what is she doing here?" Kim asked venom dripping from every word

"Kim, I know you don't like Donna but she's been acting all this time 'cause she's being blackmailed be her 'friends'" I answered

"sure"

"Kim, please believe me I never meant to take Jack away from you and do those pranks, to be honest I never wanted to do the cheer-off 3 weeks ago 'cause you are such a great cheerleader I knew I wasn't gonna win in the first place. I'm so sorry for being mean to you and the rest of you but it was only because my 'friends' blackmailed me into being this" Donna said gesturing to her self, Kim blushed at the first thing Donna said but kept her self still

"give us prove that you aren't just making this up at the spot" Jack said

"well my, dear, brother I had this conversation with her before 5th period and I recorded it as well so listen" I said as I got my phone and I looked through my recording to find the one of me and Donna. When I found it I clicked on it and fast forward it and I accidentally did it to far 'cause I stopped when Donna said

_"__are Jack and Kim together yet I swear I've been waiting since the day Jack met Kim for them to get together"_

_"It's nothing and you can repay me by telling me your crush and I already told you it's fine I know you were acting but you could apologies to Mike you did leave some deep nail marks on his wrists and no Jack and Kim, or as I like to call the 'Kick', aren't going out but the will be soon"_

_"ok and I might have a crush on Brody"_

_"you mean the new captain of the football team Brody Carlson?"_

_"yeah"_

Everyone, apart from Donna, Kim and Jack, was trying so hard not to laugh and so was I. Donna, Jack and Kim were blushing mad

"'Kick'? really Maria?" Jack asked

"Hehe, come on it's cute and the fact you both do karate makes it cuter" Jack and Kim just blushed a lot more if it was possible

"any way this was the part I was trying to show you" I said pressing play

_"you see my 'friends' have been blackmailing me to act mean; the blackmailed me into wearing this; to hit on people I have no interest in like Mike and they've blackmailed me in to wearing so much make-up I think my face is going to fall of" Donna explained crying_

_"what are they using to blackmail you?" I ask_

_"they have this really ugly picture of me and I don't want it to get spread around the whole school or else people will treat me differently and bully me"_

**Donna's P.O.V.**

"you actually cried?" Grace, my old, friend asked, I nodded ashamed

"I believe you"

"really?"

"when I was still your friend you never cried unless you really mean it and even if you were acting you can't fake cry to save your life" Grace said with a laugh, I just laughed with her knowing it was true. Soon Marzz and Grace convinced everyone else too, well everyone but Kim

"why should I believe you?" Kim asked. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear

"I don't like Jack never have and never will. I like Brody Carlson plus you and Jack look so cute together and normally I never admit this to any couple" when I pulled away Kim was blushing so hard she looked sun burnt

"fine I believe you" I squealed and hugged Kim, she hugged back. Soon they went back to practicing karate, they were really good even Jerry, Milton and Eddie but all I could think of was how Marzz and I managed to convince the gang. It was really hard_ Convincing The Gang_

* * *

**A/N: I'm not happy about this one but tell me like it? love it? hate it? and I'll see you next Saturday**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	18. Tuesday

**Grace: here's a little note for y'all**

**Niamh: When it's Donna's P.O.V. or anyone else's from the school like Hannah and Claire for the next couple of chapters, you have to remember that Marzz is Maria; Luis is Mike; Steve is Sammy; Kelsey is Sammantha; George is Ricardo and Stephanie is Niamh.**

**both: now enjoy and review**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Donna's P.O.V._

_"fine I believe you" I squealed and hugged Kim, she hugged back. Soon they went back to practicing karate, they were really good even Jerry, Milton and Eddie but all I could think of was how Marzz and I managed to convince the gang. It was really hard Convincing The Gang_

* * *

**Tuesday 9th of April**

**Donna's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the cafeteria with the Wasabis just talking about our plan to get me out of this bullying fiasco. Luckily Hannah and Claire were hungover from this party we went to last night, so they weren't in school. They we really drunk so I took a video of them and luckily they didn't force me to drink, I wouldn't drink that garbage 1) we're only 14, well I am Hannah and Claire are 13. 2) I actually plan on keeping a healthy body and 3) I'm not taking the risk of being kidnapped while I'm drunk

"So what are we gonna do about the whole bullying thing?" I ask everyone

"what if we just expose Hannah and Claire as bullies and maybe they'll stop?" Grace suggested

"I wish but knowing them they'll just find another way to control my life" I said

"then if exposing them won't work then how about we fight 'fire with fire'?" Jerry suggested. All of our jaws dropped, I know Jerry even though I hardly talk to him, so I know that he isn't the smartest cookie in the jar.

"what? Did I say something?" Jerry asked

"yes you actually said something smart" Kim said

"and this is why I'm proud to call you my cousin" George said, we just laughed at his comment

"wait! What did I say?" Jerry asked, all of us just face palmed knowing that Jerry's smart moment just ended.

"ignore him but it's true if we can't expose them then we have to fight 'fire with fire'" Kelsey said

"so how are we gonna fight 'fire with fire'?" Mika asked

"This is where Donna comes in" Mike said

"how?" Steve asks

"well Donna do you have any embarrassing videos or pictures of Hannah and Claire?" Maria asked me

"yeah, last night we went to a party and the two were so drunk they started dancing like I did when I had a cheer-off with Kim, to be honest I was just pretending to dance like a complete fool 'cause the two told me to that day" I said, showing them the footage

"it's perfect!" Stephanie exclaimed

"after school meet us by my locker so I can get a copy of the video into my laptop and then we'll find a way to use it against them" Milton told me, I nodded, thanked them then headed for my next class.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Once Donna left the cafeteria Marzz looked straight at me and Jack, who was next to me.

"What?" I ask

"well I wondering that since you and Jack were able to get Jules and Milton together, can you get Donna and Brody together?" Marzz says

"why should we do that?" Jack asked

"please do it I want Brody to shut up about Donna, I think it's great but it's like everytime we talk to him it's Donna is and Donna that and it's ANNOYING!" Eddie exclaimed

"ok, ok I'll do it, how 'bout you Jack?" I ask looking at Jack, he just shrugged and said

"why not? Might as well use my awesome matchmaking skills to good use"

"well then 'matchmaker' put your's and Kim's skills to use and make Bronna an item" Jules said shooing us out of the place.

"So you/I talk to Brody and I/you talk to Donna?" Jack and I said simultaneously, we looked at each other weirdly then burst out laughing. Once we both calmed down we looked at each other seriously and said together

"operation: Bronna is on the go" before heading our separate ways

* * *

**(At Milton's locker at the end of the day)**

**Milton's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the stairs, near my locker, laptop on my lap focusing on coping the video into my laptop. Once it was done downloading I was so happy I jumped up from my spot, still holding my laptop, and yelled

"YES!" This caused the gang and Donna to look at me weirdly "it finished downloading" I told them

"good meanwhile Jack and I have found out that Brody doesn't date anyone because he thinks that every girl he dates is just gonna end up breaking his heart" Kim said, going over her's and Jack's status report on operation 'Bronna'. We also told Donna about this 'mission' so she knows about us trying to set her up with Brody.

"oh yeah I remember when he told us that when you were still our friend" Grace told Donna

"then if he isn't gonna date anyone then how is he gonna date Donna?" Eddie asks

"we're just gonna have to prove to Brody that Donna isn't the same as his other girlfriends and find a way to tell him" Mika says

"how 'bout through a song. It always ends up being the way two of us gets together, remember the Jam Session or the day Lu-Mike decided to finally ask Maria out" Niamh suggests, nearly blowing the band's cover

"yeah that's a great idea but can you sing, Donna?" I ask Donna

"_I've never felt this way before,_

_what is this feeling,_

_'cause I really gotta know,_

_before I go crazy_" Donna sang, wow she's really good

"wow your really good and was that 'Crazy' by T.S.T.B.T.?" Marzz asked

"yeah it is I'm a huge fan. I swear if I ever get to meet them in person my mind would blow up" Donna replied the gang and I looked at each other probably thinking the same thing, that if Donna knew who the band really was she would freak.

"Well then lets head to the dojo and work on our song but first we should go shopping because I'm guessing Hannah and Claire took all of your decent looking clothes and replaced them with what you wear now" Sammantha said looking at Donna at the last bit.

"yeah they took all my good clothes and shoes and replaced them with this and you guys right songs?" Donna replied but asked the last bit

"yeah we do but it's more of a hobby" Maria said heading for the front doors of our school with the rest of us following along. On our way to the all we were talking about everything and anything but it was still funny. Hannah and Claire are never gonna be ready for what's coming for them and they will definitely never know about this _Tuesday_

* * *

**A/N: the song 'Crazy' in this chapter was made up unless I randomly put lyrics down from a song I know then I don't own it. So tell me how this chapter was and I'll see y'all next Saturday**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	19. Song Writing, Shopping & Crushes

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Milton's P.O.V._

_"yeah we do but it's more of a hobby" Maria said heading for the front doors of our school with the rest of us following along. On our way to the all we were talking about everything and anything but it was still funny. Hannah and Claire are never gonna be ready for what's coming for them and they will deffenately never know about this Tuesday_

* * *

**(at the dojo)**

**Sammantha's P.O.V.**

Once we got to the dojo the doors were locked which was weird since Rudy never cancelled practise and he didn't leave a note.

"I thought you guys had practise" Donna said

"we do I wonder wh-" Marzz was cut short 'cause of her phone ringing.

"It's Rudy" she said

"put it on speaker" Mika said and Marzz did

"Hey Rudy how come your not here?" Milton asked

"well, my mum's man-friend got his nose stuck in a bowling ball again. So Marzz is in charge and the spare keys are in the flower bush next the doors" Rudy said

"who's Marzz?" Donna asked, all of our eyes widen forgetting that Donna didn't know about the bands real identity

"I meant Maria, you know, because Marzz is, erm, her nickname" Rudy explained, well tried to

"ok" Donna replied buying the excuse

"why is Maria in charge she's a girl?" Jerry asked

"excuse em moi?" Marzz said/asked threateningly

"I mean that w-why do y-you have to be in c-charge w-when you s-should be relaxing, hehe" Jerry stuttered

"better"

"well she is the highest rank in the dojo plus if you boys disagree with anything she says she can just flip you boys and you can't fight back 'cause she's a girl" Rudy answered

"fine." The guys murmured together then Marzz hung up. When we finally got inside the dojo Marzz lead the class as Rudy said she should. 30 minutes later we suddenly got bored sp we stopped practise and just sat or laid down somewhere in the dojo

"I'm bored" I said

"same here" Sammy said

"how about we write the song that Donna is gonna sing to Brody?" Kim asked

"ok so why won't Brody date anyone, again?" Ricky asked

"it's because he thinks that every girl he dates would just break his heart" Donna asked

"so we need a song that will tell Brody that you're not like the girls he's dated" I say facing Donna, she nods

"so lets get started!" Jerry exclaimed. After 3 hours we only managed to write the first verse, chorus, second verse and third verse. We have also decided to sing a song to expose Hannah and Claire.

"it's getting late we should start shopping for Donna's clothes and we'll finish the song tomorrow" Mika said

"ok, so we'll just practice a bit more then go home" Eddie said, us girls nod and Marzz opened her mouth to say something but Luis cut her off

"don't worry I'll tell George to come back pick you girls up in two hours"

"thanks" Marzz told Luis before giving him a peck on the lips then we all said our 'good bye's and left the dojo

**Grace's P.O.V.**

On our way to the other side of the mall, where all the clothes shops are, I realized that we din't plan when we were gonna expose Hannah and Claire and have Donna sing to Brody.

"girls" I say stopping dead on our tracks "we never planned out when we where gonna expose Hannah and Claire on being bullies and when Donna was gonna sing to a special little football star"

"oh, yeah" Niamh said

"so how about this Friday. I'll ask Principal Smith if we could use the cafeteria for our performances, and I know he'll say yes, and we'll have time to rehearse the song Donna's singing on her own, shop for more clothes and work on the song Smmantha, Donna, Kim and I are singing to expose 'The Wicked Witches of the West'" Marzz said and laughed at the name the gang, Donna and I decided to give Hannah and Claire. We laughed with her.

"sure that works out fine" Jules said

"what am I meant to tell the girls when I go to the dojo after school to rehearse and work on the songs 'cause I _can't_ make up excuses to save my life" Donna suddenly said

"what did you say the first time you went to the dojo after school?" Sam asks

"that had an emergency family dinner and that I wouldn't be able to go out of the house" Donna replies

"'emergency family dinner'?" Mika asked

"I guess I was lucky that 'The Wicked Witches of the West' aren't that smart or else I would of been dead"

"well, how about you tell them that you're grounded and have to go home straight away after school and tell them that there's something wrong with your connection at home so they won't be able to call your house or you" Marzz suggested

"and tell them that your parents are super busy so they won't have time to talk to them if they ask about where you are, so they shouldn't bother talking to your parents" I added

"yeah, that might just work thanks" Donna said

"no problem" Marzz and I said at the same time. Once we were done shopping we headed for the dojo to pick out the outfits us girls were going to wear for our little 'performance'. Then we just chatted about everything and anything, right we were on the topics of boys

"so we know that Donna has a crush on Mr. Football-Star and Kimmerz has a crush on Mr. Kicky-Kicky-Chop-Chop and that Jules, Maria, Mika and I are dating our crushes so spill Grace or Stephanie who do you guys have a crush on?" Sam asked Niamh and I

"and don't stall we will eventually find out so you two might as well spill it now before we force you" Kim said, I took a deep breath

"I have a crush on Eddie" I said getting to the point

"and I have a crush on Steve" Niamh said

"I knew it!" the all exclaimed and started doing their happy dances before Donna's phone beeped signalling that the had a text

"It's my mum, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow" Donna told us whilst getting her things and heading for the door

"ok, well remember to hide your clothes from 'The Wicked Witches of the West'" I said

"I won't" and with that Donna was out the door. Soon George came and picked us up like Luis said. In the limo I kept thinking about today, it sure was fun talking and working on our _Song Writing, Shopping & Crushes_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short but I ran out of ideas for this chapter while trying to think of ways to put in the fact when and where the girls where performing and the other things I put in this chapter. So tell me love it? hate it? 'till next time, byee**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	20. Wednesday

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Grace's P.O.V._

_"I won't" and with that Donna was out the door. Soon George came and picked us up like Luis said. In the limo I kept thinking about today, it sure was fun talking and working on our __Song Writing, Shopping & Crushes_

* * *

**Wednesday 10th of April**

**Jerry's P.O.V.**

It was after school and the gang and I were sparring, girls vs boys, just casually waiting for Donna to arrive while Rudy was referee-ing. Right now Eddie, Milton, Jules and Mika were by the lockers drinking water 'cause they were forced out of the square; Ricky was by some mats unconscious, well I think he was his eyes were closed so I assumed he was, and Jack, Luis, Sam and I were trying to beat Kim, Grace, Marzz, Niamh and the other Sam. Man these girls are tough. I was bought out of my train of though when Niamh back kicked me in the stomach forcing me out of the square. I could tell Jack, Luis and Sam were getting scared, and I don't blame them it's 3 boys versus 5 girls. My stomach hurts a lot though.

"Rudy can you get me some ice" I said through my groaning

"sure thing, Jerry" he turned to the dudes and dudetts sparring "take five I'm just going to get Jerry some ice, I think you kicked him a bit too hard, Niamh" the boys sighed in relief

"sorry about that Jerry" Niamh apologized

"its cool but it still wasn't swag" I replied, which got some chuckles. After 5 minutes Rudy went on his date with Miss A; Ricky finally woke up and now Niamh and Sammantha was helping him and Sammy with some move, I don't know what it's called, I wasn't listening; Jack and Kim were flirting; Marzz and Luis were sparring, I don't know how they still have the energy to spar; Mika was aiding me with the ice Rudy got me; Grace and Eddie were chatting about some food contest; Milton and Jules were talking about their next date in the beach that the 'matchmakers' (Jack and Kim) were helping plan out. Soon Donna came in breathing like she just ran a marathon while being chased by a serial killer with a knife, wearing a clown costume.

"what happened you look like you just ran a marathon while being chased by a serial killer with a knife, wearing a clown costume" Ricky said out loud, voicing my thoughts

"that's what I was thinking" I said high-fiving my small cousin

"speaking of clowns are you still scared of them, Jack?" Kim asked

"nope" Jack replied popping the 'p'

"really? 'cause after what happened on your 5th birthday party, I thought you'd be scarred for life" Marzz said

"lets just say, sometimes you need to be with the right people to over some fears" he replied, probably remembering the Boo-Stravaganza we hosted but got sabotaged by the Black Dragons

"anyway Donna why are you out of breath your house is only a 10 minute walk" Eddie stated

"well after Hannah and Claire finally left my house they told me they were going to the mall, so I had to _run_ the long way to here so I could get here before them, since they took the short way" Donna replied after she got her breath back and drinking some water.

"oh, that explains it" Jules said and everyone else agreed

"so you wanna work on the song your singing to Brody and the song we're using to tell everyone that you don't care no more 'bout what 'The Wicked Witches of the West' say?" Mika asked beside me

"yep, isn't that why I'm here?" Donna said

"good point now lets get started the instruments are just in the closet behind us" Luis said gesturing to the closet at the back of the dojo. Once we got the instruments out the girls played the bits that we wrote yesterday, and let me tell you something it was sweawesome.

"that was sweawesome!" Ricardo said, voicing my thought _again._

"will you stop that! ¿Por qué tienes que decir todo lo que estoy pensando en voz alta es molesto!" I said but soon I started rambling in Spanish. I'm guessing it got annoying though 'cause Marzz flipped me then started speaking in Spanish, unfortunately I understood all of it.

"haga el favor de callarse. usted divagando en español está comenzando a ser molesto y se está haciendo daño a mis oídos!" I quickly stood up and ran behind Jack for protection. Luckily Luis got Marzz to calm down before she could tear me apart

"thanks for the save, man" I said to Luis, still behind Jack just in case

"no problem"

"I'm not done with you" Marzz informed me, I gulped

"so shall we work on the song or are we gonna watch you two fight all day" Milton said

"ok so I was thinking we could put..." Kim started

***3 hours later***

**Julie's P.O.V.**

We finally finished the song Donna is going to be singing and we have the first and second verse of the other song.

"yay, we have one song down another one to go" Sammy said

"well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, can we get something to eat" Eddie said and everyone agreed. We decided to head over to Felaphel Phil's. Once we found a table, big enough to fit 15 teenagers, Mika took our orders and headed to the kitchen to make the food. When Mika came back with the orders we started talking about school, karate, music and basically anything and everything. Right now we were on the subject of 'Fears'. So far I've found out that Kim is scared of snakes; Jack and Luis with not being able to live up to people's expectations; Mika with bulls; Donna and Milton are scared of bullies, I don't blame them; Jerry, Ricardo and Eddie are scared of an essay full of things; Grace with wearing things out of season and Sammantha and Niamh are scared of spiders. While I'm scared of failing.

"Your turn Steve" Jerry said

"I'm scared of sushi" Sammy said but whispered really quietly the last bit, but I was lucky that I was sitting next to him

"you're scared of sushi?" I asked

"yes" he answered ashamed

"it's alright, Steve, if I was you during what happened on tour I would be scared of sushi as well" Sammantha said

"what happened?" Mika asked

"he chocked on the sushi, when we were in Japan on tour. On the bright side we were lucky Stephanie knew what to do or you could of chocked to death" Ricky said _trying_ to lighten up the mood

"I guess"

"so Maria, what is the tough and courageous Maria Brewer scared of?" Grace asked

"nothing really" Marzz replied with a shrug

"everyone's scared of something, and that includes you" I say in a matter-of-fact tone

"I guess I'm scared of losing my loved ones" Marzz

"well, I'm not going anywhere. I promised you and your dad that I would never leave you and I'm not 1) I love you too much to leave you 2) your dad would beat m to pulp and 3) I never break my promises, Wasabi remember?" Luis reassured while us girls 'awed' at his first reason and the boys chuckled at his second reason

"thanks and love you too" Marzz replied before pecking him on the lips

"I'm your brother, I'm stuck with you for life" Jack said

"Gee thanks, I feel the love" Marzz said sarcastically

"oh, you know what I mean" he replied with a side-hug

"plus we're the Wasabi Warriors, we stick together no matter what" Niamh reminded us all

"and you, and everyone else on this table, is helping me out of a life time of blackmail. The least I could do is stay with you, and your awesome, only idiots wouldn't stick around" Donna added

"thanks y'all" Marzz said whilst standing up and holding her cup of coke up in the air.

" I would like to make a toast, to our unbreakable friendship/relationship that will be with us 'till the end"

"to our friendship/relationship" we all said simultaneously, whilst holding our glasses up. Man, today was sweawesome! Dear God I sound like Ricky and Jerry! But it was still an awesome _Wednesday__  
_

* * *

**A/N: Marzz and Jerry's rants in Spanish:**

**Jerry: why must you say everything i'm thinking out loud it's annoying!**

**Marzz: will you please shut up. you rambling in Spanish is starting to be annoying and is hurting my ears**

**So what did y'all think about this chapter? I know for a fact that it was better than the last one. Well, 'till next time**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	21. Thursday

**Jack: hey!**

**Kim: so Cookie-Marzz29 just wanted to say a huge Happy Birthday to her number 1 fan/reader kickinfan321**

**Both: so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

***Jerry runs in ,looking scared, with Sammantha on his tail and hands a note to Kim then runs back out***

**Kim: According to this note Kickin it With TSTBT is ending in a few chapters**

**Jack: Aww**

**Kim: I know anyway Cookie-Marzz29 is wondering if she should do a sequel**

**Jack: so if you think she should make a sequel pm or put it in the review**

***Jerry runs in again with Sam***

**Jerry: HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER KICKINFAN321! COOKIE-MARZZ29 MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR YOU!**

***runs back out***

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Julie's P.O.V._

_"to our friendship/relationship" we all said simultaneously, whilst holding our glasses up. Man, today was sweawesome! Dear God I sound like Ricky and Jerry! But it was still an awesome Wednesday_

* * *

**Thursday 11th of April**

**Donna's P.O.V.**

It was the end of school and Hannah and Claire ditched school so I was lucky that I didn't have to make up an excuse 'cause the whole being 'grounded' thing kinda 'expired'. Anyway I was in the dojo with the gang and we were finishing the song Marzz, Sammantha, Kim and I were gonna sing. Yeah that's right I called Kelsey and Maria by Sammantha and Marzz. After our meal yesterday at Felaphel Phil's we went back to the dojo and well how about I just tell you the flashback version...

* * *

***Flashback***

**Still Donna's P.O.V.**

"I'm so full I don't think I'll be able to eat 'till my birthday" I exclaimed

"Same here but, urm, Mike, Kelsey, George, Steve and Stephanie can I talk to you?" Maria asked, they all nodded and went to the other end of the room. Suddenly Rudy burst through the door looking like the most worried man alive

"Rudy, what's wrong?" Mika asked

"Well you see urm... I wanna... urm... urrrmmm"

"RUDY!" Jack and Kim shouted at the same time

"oh yeah, I'm planning on proposing to Bethany" Rudy said so fast I nearly missed it, luckily I have a younger sister that is hyper most of the time so she talks _really_ fast

"What?! No way!" Grace exclaimed excitement written all over her face a blind man could tell she was about to burst

"Yes way! but I don't know what to do! What if she says 'no'? or I mess up? or Jerry eats the ring?" He said back and ran to his office and locked it so none of us could get in

"great" Milton said sarcastically. At this point Kelsey and the rest have joined the gang.

"Donna, we have something to tell you" Mike started

"sure anything" I replied

"promise not to tell anyone?" Steve asked

"Promise with all my heart" they all looked at each other and Maria nodded before reaching up and taking off their wigs to reveal the band I have been obsessing with since the day Ricardo posted the video of them jamming to a song Marzz wrote, that got them a contract with Martin Brewer. I was gonna faint but I somehow managed to stay awake

"NO FLIPPING WAY!" I shouted so loudly the people in China should of heard it.

"yes way but don't tell anyone" Niamh said. After calming down I managed to say

"don't worry I promised. I just can't believe the people I've been hanging around with are the people who I _idolize_"

"well, the only difference between me and that person you've been hanging with for the past week is that I'm famous" Marzz said

"same goes for the rest of us. We've just been ourselves in school and with you just with a different identity" Ricardo said, I nodded

"ok so what should we do about Rudy?" I asked

"what happened?" Sammantha asked

"he's planning on proposing to his lady" Jerry answered whilst doing some dance move. The band replied with 'really', 'no way' and 'what just happened'. You can probably guess who said the last one

"He can propose at the end of our concert next week on Wednesday" Ricardo said before his eyes went popping out of his head

"you guys have a concert on my birthday?" Jack asked

"no we don't" Niamh replied smoothly

"if you're talking about the concert with the special guest that's in 2 months. The same month when we start filming the movie we're in called 'Kickin it With TSTBT'"

"where we star as ourself with Olivia Holt, Dylan Snyder, Mateo Arias, Jason Earls, Alex Jones and-" Luis got cut off by Niamh, Sammantha and Marzz squealing

"LEO HOWARD!" then they started jumping up and down holding hands like 5 year olds

"oh cool, anyway I have to go home I'm helping Bertram exercise" Jack said before grabbing his skateboard and running out of the dojo

"good luck" Eddie called out

"who's Bertram?" I asked

"our butler/guardian" Milton answered

"the gang have been staying at Jack and Marzz' house for a month and nearly 3 weeks" Kim said seeing my confused face

"yeesh, 1)he's not that great 2)he's probably dating Olivia and 3) you have a boyfriend Marzz and Sam" Luis exclaimed breaking their little fangirl moment

"so the rumors were true, you guys are going out" I said, thinking out loud

"plus Niamh is already Sammy's" Ricardo added as annoyed as Luis

"what she's not mine... pfft" Sammy stuttered

"What ever floats your boat, bro" Sammantha said chuckling. Then kissed Ricky's cheek seeing his jealousy, Marzz did the same.

"anyway do you think you can have Rudy propose at the end of the concert" Grace asked

"well, 1)" Marzz sarted but slapped Ricardo upside the head and he replied with a loud 'OW'" and 2) I don't know if we have enough time I mean we have a lot of songs and if we go over our time my dad would have to pay mor-" Marzz stopped when her phone beeped.

"change my mind, we have time" Marzz said once she checked her phone and replied to, I assume, a text

"how come?" Mika asked

"that was my dad saying we had some we had some a few slots to fill out at the concert"

"that's cool and how come Jack doesn't know bout it?" I asked. After I asked them that they filled me in on their plan on Jack's birthday which is pretty awesome.

"anyway, Luis can get the rings; Milton and Donna you can distract Bethany on the day; Grace and Julie you guys could help out Rudy prepare; Eddie and Jerry can get the flowers and balloons and Mika you can help Bethany get ready for the concert saying that it was for your fashion project for school and Kim you can sing a second song" Marzz told everyone, though we all gave Luis a weird look as to why he was getting the rings. He must of caught on with the looks 'cause he replied with

"I know an awesome place to get these sweawesome rings, and I know this 'cause for mine and Marzz' 1 year anniversary I got her a promise ring" Maria showed us girls the ring on her finger and we all 'awwed' at the engraving on it. It said 'MB+LC= Forever'

"now that's sorted, what should we do for tomorrow?" Eddie asked

"the equipment we need to set up in the cafeteria is in the closet behind us and Rudy was going to bring to school on 3rd period so everyone should be in class then we would be pulled out of lesson so we can set up and get ready" Kim informed

"and I already told Principal Smith about it and he said it was fine and after the performance Hannah and Claire would have to do cafeteria duty for a whole 2 months" Maria added with an evil grin

"Niamh, Ricky, Luis and I could play the instruments" Sammy volunteered

"I could help with the outfits and make-up" Grace suggested

"well she is the best one out of all of us to do it and I could be in charge of the lighting" Mika said

"I know how to operate the projector that we are using so I could manage that and I know how to DJ, remember the party we hosted when Rudy was out of town" Eddie said

"I'm good at electronics so I could test them all out once we have everything set up" Julie added

"Jack can set up the stage" Marzz said

"I'm really good at making people come to places so I could tell everyone go to the cafeteria for the performance" Jerry told us

"I could make sure everything is going to plan" Milton volunteered

"and Donna, Marzz, Kim and I could get ready to perform" Sammantha finished, we all agreed to each others jobs and made sure to tell Jack about his job. Soon Rudy came out of his office still looking worried

"hey Rudy we ave everything figured out about you proposal" Grace informed Rudy, his eyes light up from the sentence

"really?" he asked with hope

"yeah all you have to do us ask Bethany on the band's concert" I said

"thank you, thank you, thank you" Rudy chanted whilst giving us all really tight hugs. I swear I thought I was going to pop out of my skin

"I was wondering, Rudy, could I sign up for the dojo?" I asked shyly

"new student! then yeah you can!" Rudy exclaimed before dragging me to his office so I could sign up. Once I was done the gang taught me the Wasabi Code and I officially became a Wasabi Warrior then Rudy taught the lesson before we went home

***end of flashback***

* * *

...and that is how I became a Wasabi Warrior; became part of the gang; enrolled to be in the dojo; found out about the band's secret identity; found out about Jack's birthday surprise and planned Rudy's proposal and planned mine, Sam, Kim and Marzz' performance tomorrow. Right now the gang were either rehearsing or testing out the equipment. Everything was working and sounding great. I can't believe that we've done so much in just less than a week!

"I think we have everything ready and everyone knows what they're doing, so lets go over the plan one more time" Marzz said

"Rudy's bringing in the equipment in at the start of third period then Principal Smith will pull us out of our lessons" Kim said

"once we get pulled out of lesson Eddie, Mika, Jules, Milton and I will get the equipment and set up the stage" Jack started

"Sam, Ricky, Luis and I will get the instruments from the music room, bring them to the cafeteria and set them up" Niamh said

"Kim, Sam, Marzz and I will go to the changing rooms to get the outfits" I said

"I'll prepare the outfits on each side of the room then just come to me once you're done getting changed. I'll be in the changing room toilets sorting out your make-up" Grace added

"I'll make sure the equipment and instruments go in the right place" Milton told us

"I'll be testing the projector, microphone and lighting" Julie said

"once I get to Smith's office I'll make the announcement for everyone to go to the cafeteria instead of fourth period" Jerry said

"During the performance I'll be monitoring the lights and other effects" Mika said

"and I'll be monitoring the projector and DJ-ing" Eddie added

"once I'm done testing and everyone is in the cafeteria I'll make sure 'The Wicked Witches of the West' and Brody sit in front of the stage, on either side" Jules finished

"yep and that's all we have to do and hopefully no one will be blackmailed or bullied, for that matter, ever again in Seaford High" I said. Tomorrow sure is gonna be one hell of a surprise for Hannah, Claire and Brody, but like they always say 'what goes around comes back around', well for Hannah and Claire. It sure is one memorable_ Thursday_

* * *

**A/N: so kickinfan321 how was that for a birthday chapter? Anyway if any of your birthdays are coming up tell me and I'll make sure to give you a big Happy Birthday and please tell me if I should make a sequel to this story. So love it? hate it? tell me what you thought and I'll see you next week**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:)) **


	22. Friday

**Marzz: Cookie-Marzz29 is ****sorry for updating so late but her friend was over, so she made the chapter extra long to say sorry**

******Luis: hope you like it**

*******kisses Marzz on cheek***

* * *

_Previously on Kickin it With TSTBT_

_Donna's P.O.V._

_"yep and that's all we have to do and hopefully no one will be blackmailed or bullied, for that matter, ever again in Seaford High" I said. Tomorrow sure is gonna be one hell of a surprise for Hannah, Claire and Brody, but like they always say 'what goes around comes back around', well for Hannah and Claire. It sure is one memorable Thursday_

* * *

**Friday 12th of April**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

The bell just rang signalling the end of 2nd period. Right now I was at my locker getting the books I 'needed' for third period, and waiting for the gang since we all somehow have the same class together, Math. I still don't know how Jerry got into the same class as Milton, then again Marzz could of done something. Kim was the first one to arrive, soon everyone -minus Donna since she was with Hannah and Claire- arrived and we headed for class. Once we all got to class we sat down and started talking, like usual, until the teacher, Miss Crawford arrived. If your thinking that it's Luis and Kim's mum it's not, same surname but not related. When class got started we were apparently learning about algebra. So much fun YAY! Note the heavy sarcasm.

"This is Principal Smith will Jackson Brewer, Maria Brewer, Mike Crawford, Kimberly Crawford, Stephanie Krupnick, Milton Krupnick, Kelsey Jones, Edwardo Jones, Steve Jones, Jerome Martinez, George Martinez, Gracie-Bell Evans, Mika Felaphel, Julie Andrews and Donna Tobin will you all head to my office immediately" I see he still hasn't learnt to call us by our nicknames, 'Jack' 'Kim' 'Eddie' 'Jerry' or 'Grace'. Everyone in classes 'ooooohhhh'ed or started asking what we did, thinking we actually did something that the Principal would have to be involved in.

Anyway we all got our stuff and headed for the door. We all knew that the Principal didn't actually want us at his office, so we all looked at each other, nodded, then sprinted of to our destinations and started getting everything set up as fast as possible knowing we only had 1 hour to prepare. Eddie, Mika, Jules, Milton and I headed straight for the cafeteria to see that Rudy was just carrying the last preices of equipment that we needed for the performance. After 30 minutes Luis, Niamh, Sam and Ricky walked in with the instruments and started setting those up and Rudy had left.

**Milton's P.O.V.**

10 minutes after Luis, Niamh, Sammy and Ricky arrived Sammantha, Marzz, Donna and Kim walked in, with a smiling Grace on their trails looking very proud. I don't blame her Luis, Ricky and Jack's jaws dropped to the ground at the site of the girls. I gotta give it to Grace she did an swag job. Man I think Jerry is rubbing off on me I just said 'swag'. Well things were going great right after we managed to pry Sammmy off Ricky for staring at his twin and Luis and Jack for staring at each others sister. Now all we were waiting for was for Jerry's announcement which should be in three...two...one

"good afternoon everybody this Jerry 'Swag Master' Martinez to inform y'all that instead of going to forth period go straight to the cafeteria where there will be a sweawesome performance. Peace" Now all we have to do is wait for everyone to arrive. The bell rang, telling us all that people should be arriving. So we all took our places and waited. Soon everyone was here and, my loveable, Julie somehow managed to get 'The Wicked Witches of the West' and Brody to stand at the front of the stage, on either end. I could tell be the look on everyone's faces that they were confused so Donna walked on stage and started speaking. The fact that she was wearing natural make-up and her normal clothes made people more confused.

"hey y'all. I know what you're all thinking 'who the heck are you?' Well, to answer your question I'm Donna Tobin." everyone gasped "I know I'm not wearing my usual slutty clothes but that's because this is the real me. The only reason why I stopped showing it was because I was blackmailed" cue another round of gasps "that's right I, Donna Tobin, is a victim of bullying. This is why I am on this stage, to tell y'all, that if you're being bullied, you are not alone. Tell someone and they will help you and stand up for yourself. I was lucky to have the Wasabi Warriors notice the pain I was going through and actually help me though this. This picture" Donna pointed to the picture, being projected at the screen above her by Eddie

"was used against me to become the mean, slutty person you all know, looking at it now it was stupid thinking the glasses I was wearing made me look ugly, but to my bullies in the audience this is what I have to say about the thing you say. Come on up guys" she gestured to Marzz, Kim and Sam and they walked on stage and took a mic each, while Mika pulled the curtains back to reveal Luis, Niamh, Ricky and Sam with instruments in their hands. Donna nodded and the guys started playing

(_Donna, __Sam, _Kim, **Marzz, _all_**)

**_Mama told me not to waste my life  
_****_She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
_****_Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
_****_And if they give you shhhh...  
_****_Then they can walk on by_**

**My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
****And I can't hear a sound  
****But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

**_Your words don't mean a thing  
_****_I'm not listening  
_****_Keep talking, all I know is  
_****_Mama told me not to waste my life,_**

**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
_****_Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
_****_And they can't detain you_**

**_'Cause wings are made to fly  
_****_And we don't let nobody bring us down  
_****_No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
_****_Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
_****_These wings are made to fly  
_****_(Hey, hey, woo!)_****_  
_**

_I'm firing up on that runway  
__I know we're gonna get there someday  
__But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air  
__And I don't even care, oh yeah_

**_Your words don't mean a thing  
_****_I'm not listening  
_****_Keep talking, all I know is  
_****_Mama told me not to waste my life,_**

**_She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
_****_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
_****_And they can't detain you  
_****_'Cause wings are made to fly_**

**_And we don't let nobody bring us down  
_****_No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
_****_Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
_****_These wings are made to fly_**

**_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
_****_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_**

**_You better keep on walking  
_****_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
_****_You better keep on walking  
_****_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
_****_Your words don't mean a thing  
_****_I'm not listening  
_****_They're just like water off my wings_**

**_Mama told me not to waste my life  
_****_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
_****_Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
_****_And they can't detain you_**

**_'Cause wings are made to fly  
_****_And we don't let nobody bring us down  
_****_No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
_****_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**

**_These wings are made to fly  
_****_And we don't let nobody bring us down  
_****_No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
_****_Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
_****_These wings are made to fly_**

**Donna's P.O.V.**

Everyone applauded. Then I spoke up again

"So Hannah and Claire I would stop whatever you're doing before I decide to put this on the internet" Kim got Milton's laptop and showed Hannah and Claire the video of them dancing like I did on the cheer-off. Everyone near them laughed, while Hannah and Claire ran to the door only to be stopped by Principal Smith

"Both of you young ladies are lucky I'm not calling the police for underaged drinking but I've already informed your parents and you'll both be serving 2 months of cafeteria duty" he said and finally let Hannah and Claire through the door

"since we're all still up here Donna would you like to say something more?" Marzz asked me

"yeah, well Brody Carlson I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" I asked

"I'm, but no" Brody answered, normally I would be hurt but I knew why he said that. He turned around and was about to take a step when Kim's voice stops him

"look Brody we know you've been hurt before" she started

"But Donna can give you something all your other girlfriends haven't" Sammantha added

"she can Give Your Heart A Break" Marzz ended, Kim walked of stage but Marzz and Sam just joined the rest of the band and started playing

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you'd never fall in love**  
**But now that I get you**  
**I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are**  
**So close yet so far**  
**Haven't I passed the test**  
**When will you realize**  
**Baby, I'm not like the rest**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to wait**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**On Sunday you went home alone**  
**There were tears in your eyes**  
**I called your cell phone, my love**  
**But you did not reply**

**The world is ours if we want it**  
**We can take it if you just take my hand**  
**There's no turning back now**  
**Baby, try to understand**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to wait**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**When your lips are on my lips**  
**Then our hearts beat as one**  
**But you slip out of my fingertips**  
**Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**There's just one life to live**  
**And there's no time to wait, to wait**  
**So let me give your heart a break**

**'Cause you've been hurt before**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**  
**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**  
**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**There's just so much you can take**  
**Give your heart a break**  
**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**  
**Oh yeah, yeah**

**The day I first met you**  
**You told me you'd never fall in love**

Brody smiled at me then said the sentence I've been die-ing to hear

"Then sure I'd love to go out with you, how about I take you out sometime?"

"how 'bout 7 tomorrow?"

"sure" and with that everyone cheered and the gang just congratulated me or hugged me. Brody then walked up on stage and kissed me. Boy do I love this ___Friday_

* * *

**A/N: special note: if you're a victim of bullying TELL SOMEONE or if you see someone HELP THEM. YOU ARE NOT ALONE! I'll give y'all virtual hugs if I have to cheer you up and I will always be there for y'all. Anyway hope you like the chapter tell me what your thought are and see you next Saturday.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	23. Last Night

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Donna's P.O.V._

_"sure" and with that everyone cheered and the gang just congratulated me or hugged me. Brody then walked up on stage and kissed me. Boy do I love this Friday_

* * *

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

It's the gangs 'last' night together 'cause tomorrow the band and I 'leave' for our 'world tour'. Right now we just got home, and are laying on the sofa, floor or bed, in my room. It was a very tiring practise with Rudy today, since we have a competition in a few days and school took a lot out of me. It's probably because I had 3 periods of P.E. and for the other 2 periods I had to run around the school trying to find he perfect theme for the schools annual dance, on Friday, which as you can see I'm on the comity for. Anyway in two days time it'll be Jack's birthday and the plan that the gang and I have been working on will finally come into action.

"my legs feels like jelly" Luis randomly said next to me

"you think you're the only one, bro?" Kim asked from the floor next to the bed

"Well since it's our last night together why don't we do something that we will all remember till the day we die" Sammy suggested

"like what?" Eddie asked

"don't you guys have a youtube account?" Mika asked the band and I

"oh yeah, we haven't made a video in 2 months" Ricky stated

"so why don't we make a music video you know of all of us; a food sort of challenge; some sort of competition, like a bounce-off competition on the trampoline in the back and a Jam Session the post it" Grace suggested

"yeah we could but we've two problems 1) if we're all in the video people are gonna start asking us how we know _the_ world famous band T.S.T.B.T. forcing us to tell our secret and exposing the band's identities and 2) what song should we do and what challenge?" Milton informed us

"well my brother, we could disguise y'all and Marzz could do arrange the costumes since she does ours and we could do a cover for Ariana's song The Way ft Mac Miller and we could do the cinnamon challenge " Niamh said

"sure but who's gonna do what?" I said

"how about Marzz and Luis sing The Way; Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Jules, Grace and Mika do the cinnamon challenge; Ricky, Twin Sams, Niamh, Kim and I do the bounce-off then we'll all do the Jam Session?" Jack suggested, we all agreed

"Ok then I'll edit the video together" Sammantha started

"and I'll post it on our youtube channel 'The T.S.T.B.T. Official'" Niamh finished

"good now Luis you get the camera; Twin Sams gather all the cinnamon in the kitchen them prepare 6 tea spoons full of it; Niamh get the instruments ready in the living room and Ricky go clean the trampoline then once you're all done come here to get ready for the video. Everyone else line up so I can get your costumes ready" I said in military voice, everyone laughed but did as I said

***2 hours later***

FINALLY! After 2 hours I finally finished getting everyone into their costumes and got the Band and I's make-up -mainly for the girls- and clothes ready. The band have also managed to get their things ready and now all we have to do is shoot the video. Right now we are in the recording room about to, well, record the video and song when Jerry spoke

"wait what are you gonna say when you introduce us 'cause people are gonna know it's us when they here our names together"

"good point" Niamh said

"we could use fake names and we'll only mention your first name so we don't have to come up with a surname" I said

"so I'll be Rose; Mika could be Ashley; Grace could be Jessica; Jules could be Demi; Jerry can be Harry; Milton can be Max; Jack could be Richard and Eddie can be Aaron" Kim suggested and since we couldn't come up with better names we agreed to it. Then Milton the 'director' told us our cue to start

"Alright in 5...4...4...3...2...ACTION!"

* * *

**(Filming the video)**

**The Band-** HEY!

**Marzz-** we are so sorry for not posting a video for 2 months. Can you believe that 2 long months without a video, I honestly front know how I survived that

**Sammy-** neither so to say sorry we made this extra long video for y'all

**Sammantha-** and to make this video even more special we bought in some special guests

**Ricardo-** come in guys

**The Rest of the Gang- *jumps into view*** Hey!

**Kim-** hi I'm Rose

**Jack-** I'm Richard

**Milton-** I'm Max

**Julie-** I'm Demi, Max's girlfriend

**Jerry-** I'm the bomb of this PARTEY! A.K.A. Harry

**Mika- *facepalms*** I'm, unfortunately his girlfriend, Ashley

**Jerry-** HEY!

**Grace-** hey I'm Jessica

**Eddie-** and I'm Aaron, the playah

**Niamh-** and y'all remember who we are don't you? ***points to the band***

**Luis-** of course they do, who could forget _the_ Sexybeast Luis C?!

**Marzz- *hits Luis up the head*** will someone remind me why I even agreed to be his girlfriend?

***everyone shrugs while Luis pretends to look hurt***

**Luis-** anyway Marzz and I are gonna do a cover of Ariana Grande's song The Way ft Mac Miller

***Luis and Marzz in the recording booth***

(Luis,** Marzz**)

What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.

**I love the way you make me feel  
****I love it, I love it  
****I love the way you make me feel  
****I love it, I love it**

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)

**You give me that kind of something  
****Want it all the time, need it everyday  
****On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
****Never get enough, I can't stay away**

**If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
****You can get whatever you need from me  
****Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
****And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
****You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
****And I don't care who sees it babe  
****I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**

**I love the way (you make me feel)  
****I love the way (I love it)  
****Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
****oh, I love the way (I love it)  
****he way you love me**

**Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
****When you put your lips on mine  
****And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
****'Cause boy I know just what you like**

**So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
****Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
****Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
****And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
****You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
****And I don't care who sees it babe  
****I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**

**I love the way (you make me feel)  
****I love the way (I love it)  
****Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
****Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
****The way I love you**

Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.

Come here, watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure  
So let me come and explore you

**So don't you worry, baby you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
****You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
****And I don't care who sees it babe  
****I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**

**I love the way (you make me feel)  
****I love the way (I love it)  
****Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
****I love the way (I love it)**

**I love the way (you make me feel)  
****I love the way (I love it)  
****Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
****I love the way (I love it)****  
**

**The way I love you  
****The way I love you  
****The way I love you, you, you, yeah****  
**

**I love the way you make me feel  
****I love it, I love it  
****I love the way you make me feel  
****I love it  
****The way I love you.**

**Marzz- **thanks for watching

**Luis-** now to see Aaron, Max, Harry, Jessica, Ashley and Demi do the cinnamon challenge!

* * *

**Luis' P.O.V.**

When we see Grace, Jules, Mika, Jerry, Milton and Eddie do the cinnamon challenge then it'll definitely be a rememberable_ 'Last' Night_

* * *

**A/N: sorry for updating so late again but I just had to make sure this chapter made sense. Anyway the majority of y'all wanted me to so a chapter so guess what?! I'm doing a sequel! Can't wait to start writing it. To let you know this is gonna be the fifth to last chapter (I think) so if y'all tho that Jack's birthday chapter is the last one it isn't plus there's a part two (maybe three) to this. See y'all next time**

**~Cookie-Marzz,, peace xox:))**


	24. Challenges & Bounce-offs

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Luis' P.O.V._

_When we see Grace, Jules, Mika, Jerry, Milton and Eddie do the cinnamon challenge then it'll definitely be a rememberable 'Last' Night_

* * *

**Mika's P.O.V.**

Right now Grace, Jules, Jerry, Eddie and I were waiting for Luis, Marzz and Milton to come downstairs with the camera so we could record our bit of the video. Soon they came running down the stairs and once Marzz and Luis went through the door at the same time they both simultaneously said...

"I WON!" now they were facing each other

"NO I DID!"

"STOP COPYING ME!" They looked at each other then burst out laughing

"HELLO! We have a video to shoot. So chop chop!" Milton orderd, shooing Marzz and camera behind the camera, with some really creepy English accent.

"Alright, alright, father" Marzz replied with an English accent. Soon everyone went to their positions, Marzz behind the camera; me, Jerry, Eddie Grace, Jules, Milton and I behind the table, with the teaspoons of cinnamon and Luis, was being the director this time, since Milton was gonna be in the footage of this bit, started to count down

"5...4...3...2...ACTION!"

* * *

**(Filming)**

**Mika- *waves to the camera* **hey its Ashley here with Aaron, Max, Harry, Jessica and Demi and we're about to do the cinnamon challenge

**Jerry- **that's right 'Swag Master' here is about to do the cinnamon challenge! WHOOOO!

**Grace- *facepalms* **I will never understand why we are friends with you

**Eddie- *while shaking his head* **true true

**Jerry- **rude!

**Milton- **anyway lets do this!

***everyone does it but Julie and Mika start gagging; Grace and Milton starts having a coughing fit and Eddie and Jerry race to the sink, or in Eddie's case the trash can, and pukes. Julie somehow manages to get a drink and stops gagging***

**Julie- **well as you can see ***scoffs* ** this challenge went a bit wrong ***scoffs* **but, hey, I bet it was fun watching Harry and Aaron puke as well as seeing Jessica and Max have a coughing fit ***scoffs***

**Milton- *scoffs* **Demi I love you really but you should have seen your face when you and Ashley started gag- ***starts having another coughing fit***

**Eddie- *stops puking* **well as you can see no one won the cinnamon challenge

**Mika- **so I guess we'll be handing it over to...

**Grace- **...Ricardo, Sammy, Sammantha, Niamh, Rose and Richard

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Ricky, Twin Sams, Niamh, Kim and I were waiting for Milton and Luis to come out so we could start our section of the video, while everyone else got to prepare the instruments. While we were waiting all of us -minus Sammy- saw Jerry puke I the sink, with Eddie doing the same but in the trash can, and everyone else, who did the challenge, start coughing or gagging. It was so funny we were all on the floor laughing at their expressions with tears falling out of our eyes like a waterfall.

Luckily Marzz wasn't gonna come out side for our bit, cause she was gonna check the instruments, or she would of killed us for ruining her costumes. Sammy had a confused expression since he didn't see the guys inside react to the challenge, this just made us laugh harder. Though we managed to pull it together just in time for Milton to count us in

"5...4...3...2...ACTION!"

* * *

**(Over to the guys in the back garden)**

**Niamh- **hey it's Niamh with Twin Sams, Ricardo, Rose and Richard

**Jack- **guessing by the noises that came from the kitchen no one won the cinnamon challenge

**Kim- **that and we could see Harry's face when he was about to puke

**Sammy- **man I wish I saw that

**Sammantha- **anyway it's time for... THE BOUNCE-OFF!

**Jack- **at the end please comment on who should be the winner

**Kim- **ao shall the bounce-off BEGIN!

***everyone did many flips and different styles of bounces like the 'tuck', 'straddle', 'swivel hips' and many more***

**Sammy- **now that you've seen our routines...

**Sammantha- **vote for the person you think should win...

**Ricardo- **if you think I should win comment 'Ricky's-the-best'

**Kim- **if you think I should win comment 'Rose-rules!'

**Jack- **if you think I should win, which I definitely would, comment 'Richard-is-so-sexy-and-he-is-so-winning'

**Niamh- **and to think your ego couldn't get bigger

**Jack- *sticks toungue out***

**Niamh- *does the same* **anyway if you think I should with comment with 'Niamh-should-so-win'

**Sammy- **now if you think a real pro should win then comment with 'Sammy-is-the-pro'

**Sammantha- *rolls eyes* **wouldn't be too sure about that, bro, and if you think I should win comment down below with 'Sammantha-is-the-better-twin-in-TwinSams-and-shou ld-so-win'

**Niamh- **now pause the video and vote...

**Ricardo- **now that your finished voting lets head over to the living room where we will join the rest of the band so we can have the _first_ ever recorded Jam Session with your truly T.S.T.B.T.

**Kim- **so see you in a minute

***everyone runs to the living room***

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

As we were all running to the living room there was only thing that I was able to think about, and that was 'who would win' and about the _Challenges & Bounce-offs_

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me on who you think should win the bounce-off and like the guys said review with the 'name' they said you should comment with if you think they should win. So tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you next Saturday**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	25. Recorded Jam Session

**Kim: hey! Cookie-Marzz29 is really sorry that she didn't update last Saturday or yesterday**

**Jerry: but her iPad wouldn't let her log into FanFiction and to make up for it...**

**Mika: she posted the chapter she was meant to post last week-**

**Jerry: -which would be this one...**

**Kim: the one for yesterday-**

**Jerry: -which would be the next chapter...**

**Mika: AND for the sorry part of this... She posted the chapter which was meant for next week**

**Jerry: but dont worry she'll still update next week**

**All: so enjoy and review! Cookie-Marzz worked really hard to get all 3 chapters finished by today**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Kim's P.O.V._

_As we were all running to the living room there was only thing that I was able to think about, and that was 'who would win' and about the Challenges & Bounce-offs_

* * *

**Niamh's P.O.V.**

The gang and I were currently in the living room waiting for Burtram to get his lazy butt out of his room and into the living room, so he can record the last part of the video, since everyone in the gang is gonna be in this bit of the video. After 10 minutes of waiting Marzz got tired and started walking off to Bertram's room with a megaphone which appeared out of nowhere. Once Marzz reached Bertram's room you could roughly hear Marzz screaming at him through the megaphone and it sounded a bit like

"Bertram get your fat ass down stairs right now! Before I decide to karate kick your butt into next week! And I'll make sure Jerry and Eddie get to eat your Spanish cheese!" Soon he came out looking scared with Marzz on his trail.

"You know sometimes I wonder how Bertram still hasn't been fired" Luis wondered

"Same here" Jack said. Once Marzz and Bertram were in the living room Luis tossed Bertram the camera, which he surprisingly caught, and he lazily started to count down

"5...4...3...2...action"

* * *

**Marzz- **hey I'm back along with the rest of the gang

**Luis- **so are y'all ready for the first ever Jam Session from T.S.T.B.T. to be recorded!?

**Everyone- **YEAH!

**Eddie- **so lets get this Jam Session started!

**Sammantha- **alright so I feel like doing a duet with Ricky so we'll go first

**Ricardo- **cool

**Sammantha- **so this song is meant to be a solo but we're turning it into a duet so hope you like it this is Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi

(**Sammantha, **_Ricardo, _both)

**You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
****On paper we're a disaster  
****And I'm driving you crazy  
****It's my little game**

_I push you, and you push back  
__Two opposites so alike that  
__Everyday's a roller coaster  
__I'm a bump you'll never get over_

**This love **_(love)_**-hate **_(hate)_** relationship  
****You say you can't handle it  
****But there's no way to stop this now  
****So shut up and kiss me**

_Kick_** (kick)**_, scream _**(scream)**_ call it quits  
__But you're just (just) so (so) full of it  
__Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
__Shut up and kiss me_

So shut up!  
So shut up!

**I call you and you pick up  
****I tell you how much I'm in love  
****I'm laughing and you get mad  
****It's my little game**

_Go ahead now, admit it  
__You like your world with me in it  
__Like a record, it's broken  
__Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

**This love **_(love)_**-hate **_(hate)_** relationship  
****You say you can't handle it  
****But there's no way to stop this now  
****So shut up and kiss me**

_Kick _**(kick)**_, scream_** (scream)** _call it quits  
__But you're just (just) so (so) full of it  
__Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
__Shut up and kiss me_

**You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
**_The riffs on my guitar  
_The way we fight, we make up fast

So shut up!

**Love-**_hate, _**love-**_hate, _**love **_hate!  
_**Cuz it's a love **_(love)-_**hate ****_(hate) _****relationship  
****You say you can handle it  
****But there's no way to stop this now  
****So shut up and kiss me**

_Kick _**(kick)**_, scream _**(scream) **_call it quits  
__But you're just so freakin' full of it  
__Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
_Shut up and kiss me

***everyone claps***

**Jerry- **that was awesome!

**Sammantha/Ricardo- **thanks

**Julie- **well I'm in a Victoria Justice mood so I'm gonna sing My Best Friend's Brother but I'm gonna change some of the lyrics

**I call you up when I know he's at home,  
****I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
****Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
****Should I give him a smile?  
****Should I get up and leave?**

**I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
****But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
****I really hope I can get him alone  
****I just don't, don't want her to know...**

**Yeah  
****My best friend's brother is the one for me  
****Yeah  
****An awesome guy and he's 6 foot 3  
****I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind! And**

**Yeah  
****My best friend's brother is the one for me  
****BFB, BFB  
****My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

**I kinda think that I might be his type cause when you're not around  
****He's not acting to shy  
****Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
****Is this all in my head?**

**I don't know what to do  
****I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
****But it is wrong if I see him this weekend  
****I really hope I can get him alone  
****I just don't, don't want her to know**

**Yeah  
****My best friend's brother is the one for me  
****Yeah  
****An awesome guy and he's 6 foot 3  
****Yeah  
****I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind!**

**Yeah  
****My best friend's brother is the one for me  
****BFB, BFB  
****My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
****BFB, BFB  
****My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

**Cause he's such a dream  
****And you'd know what I mean  
****If you weren't related**

**Yeah  
****MY best friend's brother is the one for me  
****Yeah  
****An awesome and he's 6 foot 3  
****I don't want to, but I want to  
****Cause I just can't get him out of mind and...**

**Yeah  
****My best friend's brother is the one for me  
****BFB, BFB  
****My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
****BFB, BFB  
****My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

***everyone claps...again***

**Grace- **wow...I don't think Victoria could of done a better job

**Sammy- **my turn... well mine and Niamh's turn

(**Niamh**, _Sammy_, both)

_So you can find me locked up tight in my room tonight  
__I'm reading warning signs, rewriting all my lines  
__I won't be giving up, 'till you're giving in girl  
__But you won't take my hand..._

So I'll be asking you,  
**How high when you tell me to jump  
**_And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run  
_**And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you  
**And that's what I'm gonna do.

**And as the room is flooded in bare moonlight  
****We're dreaming all the time, when I can call you mine  
****I won't be giving up, 'till you're giving in  
****But you won't take my hand...**

So I'll be asking you,  
_How high when you tell me to jump  
_**And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run  
**_And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you  
_And that's what I'm gonna do.

Don't say, say that you're still afraid  
**'Cause your lips give you away  
**_And your body does the same  
_So I'll be asking you...

_How high when you tell me to jump  
__And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run  
__And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you  
__'Cause that's what I'll do..._

**How high when you tell me to jump  
****And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run  
****And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you  
****And that's what I'm gonna do.**

Yeah oh oh oh  
And that's what I'm gonna do.

***everyone clapps with the occasional 'WHOO!' from Jerry***

**Marzz-** how are you two still not dating? I mean you two are nearly as bad as Richard and Rose

**Jack/Kim/Niamh/Sammy-** HEY!

**Marzz-** What? I only speak the truth

* * *

**Milton's P.O.V.**

After Marzz said that Kim, Jack, Sammy and Niamh started blushing like mad. Man, is this gonna be an awesome _Recorded Jam Session_

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY! I didn't update last week but as Kim and Mika mentioned at the top I posted all three chapters that were meant for last week, this week and next week. So stop reading this and move to the next chapter and REVIEW. I work really hard to get these finished in time. See ya in the next chapter.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	26. Upload The Finished Video

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Milton's P.O.V._

_After Marzz said that Kim, Jack, Sammy and Niamh started blushing like mad. Man, is this gonna be an awesome Recorded Jam Session_

* * *

**Bertram's P.O.V.**

Luis and Marzz were just finishing off the last song of the Jam Session, which was called Whine Up, meaning it was time to stop the video. _Finally! _ I've been standing here for the past hour recording these _teens, _amazing and talented teens but nonetheless teens.

* * *

***Luis and Marzz finish singing the last note of Whine Up and everyone clapps***

**Grace- **and that concludes the last song of the Jam Session...

**Eddie-** meaning that this video is about to end...

***everyone 'aww's***

**Bertram (in the background)- **speak for ourselves I've been standing here for the full hour filming you 14 singing

**Niamh (talking to the camera)- ** you guys remember Bertram, Marzz' butler?

**Marzz- **Urm... Bertram you do realize you could of just sat down and left the camera on the table next to it, right?

**Bertram- **then why am I here if you could of just left the camera on the table!

**Milton- **because we needed to make sure that the camera could see us since we were dancing in most of it

**Bertram- **yeah, yeah, yeah whatever

**Luis- **anyway ***turns to the camera* **hope to see you next time

**Ricardo- **we'll try to upload another video ASAP

**Kim- **and remember to vote on the Bounce-Off

**Sammantha- **till next time

**Everyone- BYE!**

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

As soon as Bertram hit the stop button on the camera Marzz, Milton and I got the camera and ran toward the screening room, where we would be editing the footage together and editing some parts to make it look good. After 30 minutes of editing and putting the footage together we managed to finish it. We would of finished a _lot _sooner if it weren't for Marzz laughing her head of when she saw the footage of Julie, Milton, Mika, Jerry, Grace and I doing the Cinnamon Challenge. Anyway, one I finally stood up from those super comfy chairs, I fell face first on the floor 'cause I couldn't feel my legs, since I sat cross-legged on the chairs. Once Marzz and Milton dragged me to the living room we showed the gang the full video. Lets just say the whole gang including me nearly peed ourselves laughing. All we have to do now is upload the video onto the 'The Official T.S.T.B.T.' channel, which Marzz is currently doing.

"Why won't it hurry up?!" Grace yelled in frustration as we all watched the little circle, telling us that the video is loading, spin.

"You know what song thus little circle reminds me of?" Jerry asked the gang and I, we all shook our heads

"They see me rollin' they hatin'" Jerry started singing, we all bust into laughter, totally forgetting about the annoying circle on the laptop screen. Well, that was until the laptop beeped and everyone rushed to the laptop, to see the bar up to 100%. Soon not even a second later the laptop started beeping like crazy, telling us all that people were commenting, licking and sharing the video.

"'Richard, Rose, Ashley, Max, Demi, Harry, Jessica and Aaron should so be in more videos'" Grace read one of the comments

"'That Richard guy was so hot'" Jack read out loud with a smirk so obvious on his face a blind man could see it

"'Its been forever since I've seen a new video I thought I was gonna die'" Twin Sama read simultaneously, everyone just chuckled

"'Luis is was so got when he sang the rap bit in The Way. I swear Marzz is the luckiest girl on Earth'" Luis read.

"Yes I am" Marzz replied before pecking Luis on the cheek

"WOW we already have over 100,000 views; 200 likes and over 20,000 people have shared it on Facebook, twitter and other things. We even have 30 more subscribers" Ricardo said amazed

"Yeah and most of these comment was the gang in more videos as well" Sammantha stated, wow I knew we were funny and amazing but not the funny and amazing. I don't even think that made sense but I don't care, mmm... maybe this is why I'm failing English.

"Then why don't they?" Marzz suggested/asked

"You serious?!" The girls asked/shouted in Marzz' ear

"Yes but only if y'all don't scream in my EAR!"

"Yay"

"And from the looks of it Kim won the Bounce-Off" Milton said, seeing 'Rose-rules!'in quite a lot of the comments people were giving us

"Oh YEAH BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs then she started doing he happy 'dance'

"Jeez Kim, I think you pooped my ear drums" I said

"Yeah same here" Julie said, Kim smiled apologeticly to all of us

"Hold up! If you guys ar leaving tomorrow how are we meant to make the videos?" Asked, shoot I forgot about that, and I think I wasn't the only one 'cause everyone else in the gang was looking at each other wide-eyed trying to think of an excuse

"Well... we only post videos, like, once a month so we could just visit every month, you know it could be our little thing" Marzz lied straight to her own brother, I wonder why Kim hasn't gotten some lying lessons from her? Oh we'll, we may never know

"Oh ok, I'm cool with that" Jack said buying the excuse

"Good" Marzz nodded

"We should finish packing we all leave tomorrow" I suggested, everyone agreed and we all went to our rooms

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Man I can't believe the band is leaving tomorrow and that the rest of the gang are 'moving out'. But most of all I can't believe all of this is happening the day _before _my birthday. I don't even think the guys know this, well they probably do but just didn't mention it or just forgot since we were mainly thinking about the whole 'moving out' thing. I guess it's just gonna be me and Bertram this year for my birthday. Maybe this year he'll actually get of his lazy butt and bake me a cake or maybe he'll just get me another feather duster, like he did last year. Man, is this year gonna be boring. Boy, didn't I know it was gonna be anything but boring. But today it awesome being able to finally _Upload The Finished Video_

* * *

**A/N: sorry again for updating so late but review and tell me is you hate it? Love it? Or just something. Well see y'all in the next chapter.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	27. Start The Plan

**Marzz: if y'all went straight to this chapter go back two chapters. Everything will be explained there**

**Luis: so go back to chapter 25: Recorded Jam Sessions, thank you**

******Both: and remember to review!**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

__

_Jack's P.O.V._

___I guess it's just gonna be me and Bertram this year for my birthday. Maybe this year he'll actually get of his lazy butt and bake me a cake or maybe he'll just get me another feather duster, like he did last year. Man, is this year gonna be boring. Boy, didn't I know it was gonna be anything but boring. But today it awesome being able to finally Upload The Finished Video_

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I'm currently in school. What a great way to spend a birthday, huh. Yesterday everyone had either moved back to their respective homes or boarded a plane on their way to L.A. It's lunch time but I have a feeling I'll be spending it alone. Why? You may ask well its because everyone in school, and I mean _everyone_, even the teachers, have been either ignoring or avoiding me. I don't even know what I did, apart from be born on this very day 14 years ago. I haven't seen the Warriors either and I'm getting really worried, I've tried texting, calling, tweeting, e-mailing, facebooking and a lot more ways of trying to reach them but I've failed every single time. I even tried calling the band but even _they_ won't answer. I just hope everyone's alright.

**Ricardo's P.O.V.**

I am currently in Jack and Marzz' house decorating the huge living room. The rest of gang is here as well Luis, Grace, Eddie and Kim are decorating the kitchen; Mika, Jerry, Milton and Julie were doing the garden; Niamh, Twin Sams and I were doing te living room, like I mentioned before; Bertram and Marzz is decorating the cake and Martin, Jack and Marzz' dad is here as well setting up the music for the par-tey. Boy, is Jack gonna be _real_ surprised when he gets home, though I still feel bad for making him think we just left him on his birthday with out giving him something or even a little hint to tell him we didn't forget, but it would of ruined the plan knowing us. You see this is what happened yesterday...

* * *

***flashback***

**Still Ricardo's P.O.V.**

The band, Jack and I were sitting in the limo on our way to the airport. We've already dropped everyone else of to their respective homes after watching every single parent or uncle/aunt give their son/daughter/niece/nephew a goodbye. I know they love us but my cheeks hurt so much from when my aunt (Jerry's mum) kept pinching my cheeks repeatedly while she said how much she was going to miss me, then my mum nearly squeazed the life out of me.

They also know about the plan, along with the the rest of the gang's parents/uncle/aunt. I love them but they should really tone it down on the goodbyes. Well I guess it could be worse, Jerry got attacked by my brother, Pepito, and everyone else in the family because it wasn't the same without him for the two months. I don't think Jerry was able to breath for 1 hour... hahaha LOL! Anyway the limo stopped telling us that we've arrived at the airport. When we all got out of the limo George handed us our luggage, which was empty sice we weren't going anywhere

"I'm gonna miss you, bro" Marzz said to Jack whilst giving him a hug

"I'm gonna miss you too, sis" Jack mumbled into Marzz' neck. When they pulled apart Jack looked really sad, like someone just took his favourite toy, and I guess Marzz say the look 'cause she said

"Why so glum, remember I'll always be with you not physically but in the heart, remember who else said that?"

"Mum" he replied

"Yeah, plus Brewers forever" Marzz said while showing him the bracelet, she's had since the day she was born, with the words 'Brewer' on it. Jack smiled and looked as his own 'Brewer' bracelet then they both did this handshake and said together

"Brewers no matter what we'll always be together forever even we die" soon we all aid our 'goodbye's to Jack and then we entered the airport with Jack, in the limo, leaving. As soon as the limo was out of site we went back out side and hailed a taxi to tack us _back_ to Seaford. Once we got back to Seaford we went to Jack and Marzz' house. It was a Tuesday so the gang should be in school so we didn't have to worry about Jack being in the house.

"Man, I feel so bad for making Jack think we're just ditching him and the on the day before his birthday" Marzz said

"Don't worry we're making up for it aren't we, by giving him a surprice party" Sammy assured her

"He has a point if y'all did this for my birthday *cough cough* I wouldn't care y'all ditched me" I said

"Thanks" Marzz said

"I think we should pull the gang, apart from Jack, out of school. You know so we can prepare everything" Niamh suggested

"Good idea" Sammantha said

"Then lets go then" Luis said

"We can take my dad's old truck so we don't draw attention to ourselves" Marzz suggested, and we all agreed. When we got George to drive us to school we successfully managed to pull Grace, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Mika, Jerry and Kim out of school without anyone asking questions. Once we were out of school we walked to the dojo and started talking about the party

"Hey, after school should we keep everyone behind and tell them about the plan?" Grace suggested

"We could but they wouldn't listen to us about not telling Jack especially the Black Dragons" Mika reminded everyone

"Well they might not listen to us but I bet they would if it meant getting on the good side of the schools favourite band" Milton hinted

"Who's the school favourite band?" Jerry asked oblivious, everyone facepalmed

"No, you're related to one of the band members" Eddie hinted whilst gesturing to me, while I was pointing me with the occational overdramatic wave of the arms in the air

"Oh I get it now" everyone sighed in relief that we didnt have to tell this time

"You're telling me I'm related to one of the members of One Direction!" Jerry squealed, cue the round of another facepalm

"No you toad, we're talking about Ricky and the band the school practically worships is T.S.T.B.T." Kim said exasperate,d after she slapped him upside the head

"Thank you Kim, I thought I was gonna have to, literally, slap some since into my own _cousin_" I said

"No probs"

"Well what do y'all say?" Julie said, the band and I looked at each other before nodding and approving with the plan

"And I think you've been spending a bit too much time with Marzz, Sam, Niamh and Kim 'cause you just said 'y'all'" Milton pointed out, we all just laughed about it

"Well you can't really blame me after spending two months with y'all something's are bound to rub off on you" can't really argue with that. Soon we all just practised since were in the dojo and it did make time fly, before we knew it, it was 15 minutes before everyone had to go home. We all got our things and ran to school, making it there with 10 minutes to spare. When we got inside we told Principal Smith our plan and he immediately sent a message to every teacher tell tell all the students to head over to the sports hall after school for a special announcement. Of course, though, we made sure that the lesson Jack was in, the teacher let Jack go first so she/he could tell the class the message.

When the bell rang telling us it was time to go home we all ran to the sports hall before people started coming out of classes. Once we got there we immediately set everything up, and by 'everythng' we mean 2 mics so everyone can hear us. After 5 minutes people started piling in looking very confused. Talk about déjà vu with Donna's mini-concert. I'm meant to be the one to say something first so I did, right after I got to the center of the stage. This just confused everyone a lot more since the band didnt come to school today

"I know y'all are very confused as to why you are here but the gang and I are planning Jack Brewer a suprice birthday party tomorrow" I started

"And part of it is that tomorrow everyone must ignore him for the whole day" Sammantha added as she walked on stage, I saw Sammy telling me to throw him the mic so he can talk next and I did, which he caught

"So we are asking you to ignore him tomorrow and to avoid him at all cost" People were just standing there looking uninterested, so I think this is when the plan starts. Sammantha threw the mic at Niamh since she was next to talk

"If you guys aren't gonna do this for us then do it for your school mate/classmate and if not for him then how about your favourite band" this caught people's attention and the band just smirked. Then Luis and Marzz walked on stage and Niamh andSammy threw the mics at them

"I mean would you do anything for them?" Luis asked them, and they all nodded in agreement

"Then why don't you" and with that we all took of our wigs, everyone gasped in shock

"That's right y'all have been spending the last two months schooling with us" I said

"So will you ignore Jack tomorrow for us?" Sammantha asked, already knowing the answer. Everyone cheered telling us 'yes'

"And make sure not to tell Jack that we're here, he thinks that we're on a plane on our way to L.A. and please don't tell the press or else things _will _get ugly" Niamh said

"Oh, and as a thank you for doing this y'all are getting free passes for the concert we are having tomorrow after Jack's party, you know the one witht the special guest" Marzz said, everyone went wild. The gang just looked at each other and smiled

*******end of flashback***

* * *

**Ricardo's P.O.V.**

So yeah that's what happened. The gang, Martin, Bertram and I have finished decorating and we are just waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. I wish I could relive the expression on everyone's face when we took of our wigs. Oh we'll, you know what they say 'You can't live in the past forever', we'll I think that's what they say. Anyway it was nice to finally ___Start The Plan_

* * *

**A/N: I know I've done better but I didn't know how else to present the facts. So sorry again for the huge delay and I bet none of you saw his coming, you know the band telling the school their secret. Anyway see y'all next Saturday for sure**

**~Cookie-Marzz29, peacexox:))**


	28. Jack's Reaction

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Ricardo's P.O.V._

So yeah that's what happened. The gang, Martin, Bertram and I have finished decorating and we are just waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. I wish I could relive the expression on everyone's face when we took of our wigs. Oh we'll, you know what they say 'You can't live in the past forever', we'll I think that's what they say. Anyway it was nice to finally _Start The Plan_

* * *

**Julie's P.O.V.**

Whilst everyone was waiting for Jack to arrive everyone started to arrive, and by everyone I mean Rudy, Bobby Wasabi, Bobby's ninjas, everyone's parents, Ricardo's brother, Marge the Lunch Lady, Donna, Brody and Phil. After everyone arrived people started forming groups and started talking to each other, catching up on each other's lives since they know each other through us. Currently I was in the kitchen piling Jack's presents on a table and I gotta tell you it's a hard job. Everyone got Jack their own individual gift, including Jerry and Ricardo's entire family that's in Seaford. Do you know how many relatives they have!? Geraldo and Tony, Ricardo and Jerry's Dads, had a trolley each full of gifts.

Half way through my job Milton started helping me out, and now we only have round about 10 gifts left to stack. Though, the stacking was put to a halt when everyone realised that we forgot to up the 'Happy Birthday Jack' banner up, and no one knows where we put it, and be 'we' I mean Jerry. But before we had the chance to find it the doornob started to jiggle. Everyone looked at each other, panic written all over their faces.

"Everyone but Bertram go to the mini-dojo, NOW!" Marzz whisper-shouted, and that's exactly what everyone did. Though before the doors closed I saw Bertram sitting on the sofa turning on the tv

**Bertram's P.O.V.**

As soon as I turned on the tv Jack walked into the room with a depressed look, but as soon as he saw the room his face turned to confusion with a hint of hope

"Bertram? What's all this?" Jack asked me.

"I'm celebrating the day I found out about Spanish cheeses, which is today" this isn't exactly a lie, 5 years a go Marzz told me, well showed me, all about Spanish cheese

"Oh, well I'm going to my room" his face still had sadness but this time the hope I saw a minute a go was gone. As he was going up the stairs I got a text

_Follow him upstairs and make sure he doesn't come down 'till I tell you to_

_~Marzz B _

And that's exactly what I did

**Mika's P.O.V.**

As soon as we all huddled up in the mini-dojo Marzz pulled out a laptop.

"what's the laptop for?" Luis asked her

"you see I didn't just put cameras in our rooms I also put one in every single room in the house" Marzz answered, still looking at the laptop on her lap

"found it!" Marzz exclaimed after a few minutes

"what?" I asked

"the camera in the living room" as soon as she said that everyone gathered round the laptop, but I guess Marzz got a bit squashed because she got a cable and attached it onto the tv, in here, so we could all watch it

* * *

**(the video)**

**Bertram- **I'm celebrating the day I found out about Spanish cheeses, which is today

**Jack- **oh, well I'm going to my room

***Jack walks up the stairs***

* * *

Once Jack was half way up the stairs Marzz texted Bertram to follow him and make sure he doesn't go down till we tell him. After a minute on the tv you could see Bertram reaching into his pocket so he could read a text he got, probably the one Marzz sent. I knew I was right when Bertram let out a loud huff and went up the stairs, toward Jack's bedroom.

"ok everyone spread out and find the banner while Milton you go plug the laptop into the tv in living room and find the camera in Jack's room, so we know how Bertram is doing" Marzz instructed, everyone saluted, even the adults, Uncle Phil and Rudy, as if we were in a boot camp, or something like that. The parents headed for the garden; Bobby, the ninjas, Eddie, Grace and Julie are in the kitchen; Marzz, Luis, Niamh, Twin Sams and Ricardo are in the mini-dojo; Rudy, Uncle Phil, Kim, Donna, Brody, Jerry and I are in the screening room.

"where could that banner be?" Kim asked/exclaimed to herself. While Jerry was checking under one of the chairs I saw something poking out of his trousers. _Please, _tell me that isn't what I think it is

"Jerry, what's that sticking out of your trousers?" I ask him. He looks at me confused at first, then he felt the hem of his trousers and pulled out a medium sized paper square. Then he unfolds it... and guess what? It was exactly what I thought it was. The banner, I facepalmed. Kim and I were gonna lunge at him but it wasn't exactly the right time to do it s we just pulled him by the ear to the living room. As soon as everyone got to the living room Uncle Phil and Rudy have managed to put the banner up. Marzz texted Bertram that it was time and now we were just watching Bertram attempt to get Jack downstairs

**Bertram's P.O.V.**

When I got into Jack's room all I saw was Jack laying on his bed faced down, looking like someone just broke up with him.

"What's wrong, Jack" I asked him, even though I already knew

"nothing" he mumbled back

"come on, I've known you your entire life I know when your upset"

"trust me I'm fine"

"really? so your definition of 'fine' is looking like a clump on your bed?"

"you wouldn't want to know"

"I want to know, please?"Before he could answer I got a text

_we found the banner, turns out Jerry had them in his trousers the entire time. You can bring Jack down now_

_~Marzz B_

"who was that?" Jack asked still laying on the bed

"no one but I was wondering could you clean the pool right now I have to make a start on dinner" _thank you Marzz for those acting/lying lessons._

"I'll do it in a minute"

"you have to do it now there's a storm coming in, in a few minutes and I promised your father I would have the pool cleaned by tomorow" my response was a moan from him

"JACKSON PATRICIA BREWER don't make me come there and sit on you!" I warned this got him, literally, jumping out of bed wide-eyed saying and running

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

**Martin's P.O.V.**

When I got to the living room the banner was up and we were all just watching Bertram attempt at getting Jack downstairs.

* * *

**(the video)**

**Jack- **I'll do it in a minute

**Bertram- **you have to do it now there's a storm coming in, in a few minutes and I promised your father I would have the pool cleaned by tomorow

**Jack- *moan***

**Bertram- **JACKSON PATRICIA BREWER don't make me come there and sit on you!

**Jack- *jumps out of bed* **I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming

* * *

Everyone started snickering at Jack's middle name, I don't blame them Marzz was the one who gave him the middle name since their mother and I decided on letting her choose the name, but all the snickering came to a halt when we all heard Jack's bedroom door open. Everyone made a run for a hiding spot, but before I did I made sure to turn the tv off. As soon as Jack got to the last step and was about to take another one we all jumped out and yelled 'surprice!'. I wish I got Jack's face on camera... oh wait! I did, thanks to Marzz' camera

"NO WAY! thank you so much, I though you all forgot, but how?!"

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

"you see, this was all my plan. On the day before your birthday the gang and I leave, then on the actual day everyone ignores you, gets you all depressed, only for you to come home to this!" I explained, adding a gesture to the place

"and you really think I would forget about my own brother's birthday?" I added "today is, like, tied as my favorite day in the year."

"and I would never miss my own son's birthday" Dad added

"thanks guys but Marzz what's the other day of the year that's your favorite?" Jack asked me, I could feel me cheeks heating up to the answer I'm about to give

"oh well, my other favorite day of the year, that was tied to today, was the day Luis asked me out" the girls, including the mothers, 'awwed', whilst Luis came up to me and kissed my cheek

"ALRIGHT SO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jerry yelled as he turned on the music to full blast. All of us laughed but soon started dancing, along with Jerry. I could already feel it that today was gonna be swaesome but I couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle at _Jack's Reaction_

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think of this chapter? And for a little head's up the next chapter's gonna be Jack opening his gifts. So see y'all till next time**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	29. Gift

**Marzz: before y'all read the story Cookie-Marzz29 wants to say 2 things**

**Luis: 1) this story has 91 reviews and Cookie-Marzz29 would like it if y'all make it 100, com'on we know y'all can do it**

**Marzz: you never know she might be so happy she might update a chapter...**

**Luis: and 2) she would like to say a hude Happy Birthday to one of her readers/fans so...**

**Marzz&Luis: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO BRINGINGTHEFUN! **

**Marzz: hope you have a great birthday on Monday**

**Luis: remember for any of those readers out who want a birthday shout out to tell Cookie-Marzz29 your birthday so she can give you a special shout out just for you**

**Marzz: enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! only 9 left till we hit triple digits**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Marzz' P.O.V._

_"ALRIGHT SO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jerry yelled as he turned on the music to full blast. All of us laughed but soon started dancing, along with Jerry. I could already feel it that today was gonna be swaesome but I couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle at Jack's Reaction_

* * *

**Jerry's P.O.V.**

Once everyone was done dancing, after my little out burst, we ate the sweasome cake Marzz and Bertram baked and decorated. Let me tell ya something, if you haven't had this cake then you haven't lived, yo. It's like eating heaven... but better. Half way through our cake eating George arrived and reminded the band about the concert, though Jack didn't hear so he still doesn't know about it, but when he was about to go Marzz insisted that he stayed and celebrated with us. Since he is a close friend. Anyway, we still had 3 hours till the concert, which Jack somehow still doesn't know about, so Jack's just opening his presents. Plus, with the 2 present-full trolleys that dad and Uncle Geraldo brought today it _would _take him 3 hours to open all of them... at the least. So right now we were all in the living room waiting for Marzz, Luis, Marge the Lunch Lady and Rudy to bring in the tables, that Julie and Milton stacked the presents on, into the living room. After 15 minutes of waiting they finally managed to bring the presents into the living room.

"seriously, yo, how long does it take to bring 2 tables full of presents into a living room?" I said/asked them

"you try carrying a table that weighs about the same as an elephant" Marzz snapped at me

"sorry" I squeaked out before running behind Mika so I could get away from the glare Marzz was giving me

"it's scientifically impossible for a table full of presents to weigh that much" Milton said in a matter-of-fact tone

"oh trust me, its possible when the entire Martinez family decides to give you a present _each_" Luis replied, a bit out of breath

"anyways, lets get these presents opened" Jack announced

"ok, but you'll have to open mine and Luis' first I don't think it'll survive much longer if we keep it in a box" Marzz said whilst pushing a giant box toward Jack. Everyone stood there confused as to why the the thing in the box wouldn't 'survive'

"ok?" Jack said unsure on opening the box, but as soon as Jack opened the box all of our confusion melted away. Inside the box was a Shih Tzu with white and brown fur, it had brown ears and eyes, a brown patch around it's eyes and a bit of brown fur on the body that looked a bit like the letter 'K', apart from that everything else was just white fur. It's a really cute dog

" NO WAY! you got me a dog!" Jack exclaimed as the dog in his hold licked his face

"nah, I got you a cat(!)" Marzz playfully shot back "I see she really likes you"

"she?" Jack saked

"yeah, it's girl and it's a year old" Luis informed Jack. _Look at me using big boy words like 'informed', take that Milton. Wait! what does informed mean!_

"well thanks guys" Jack said as he put her down and gave Luis a man-hug, then went to give his sister a hug

**Marzz' P.O.V.**

When Jack gave me a hug it was ok... till he started squeezing me a bit too tight. I was fine but I thought I'd have some fun with this

"Jack...hug...too...tight...can't...breath" I said before I pretended to faint, but before I closed my eyes I sent everyone a wink to let them know I was ok. Knowing Luis and my dad they would probably have a heart attack. When I hit the cold floor I heard everyone fake panic just to make it more believable. Soon I felt Jack shaking me whilst repeatedly saying my name. After 10 second I decided to stop being mean and wake up. I opened my eyes to see the gang hovering above me, Jack looked like he was about to have a panic attack. I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Everyone, but Jack, soon joined in as well.

"not funny you nearly killed me" Jack pouted whilst helping me up

"oh com'on you were squeezing me a bit tight and I couldn't resist to have a little laugh" I replied and Jack's pout soon became a smile

"well you got me" he replied with a small laugh at the end.

"wait where's your dog, Jack?" Eddie asked, all of our eyes grew big as we couldn't see her in sight but it all ended when we heard Kim's laughter fill the room. We all looked her way to see Kim on the floor with Jack's dog on top of her licking her face.

"I see she likes you too, Kim" Grace said, chuckling at the dog and picking her up, but the dog wiggled out of Grace's hold and ran behind Jack and Kim, who are standing next to each other

"so, brochacho, what are you gonna call her?" Brody asks

" I don't know" was his response

"well while you think, why don't you open your other presents?" Luis and Kim's mum, Ashleigh, suggests. Jack simply nods before opening the rest of his presents. Though it didn't last long 'cause when I looked at the digital clock on the wall I saw that it was 4:30, the concert started at 5

"guys, we're gonna be late for the concert if we don't leave NOW!" I exclaimed, as soon as I finished my sentence the the gang and I plus George, Jack's dog, Donna, Brody and Rudy headed for the limo; Dad, Marge and half of the parents headed for dad's car; the rest of the parents and Phil headed for Tony's car and Bobby and his ninjas headed for Bobby's car. Luckily there was no traffic and the concert was quite close so it was only a 15 minute drive. Once the limo stopped to a halt everyone, _literally_, jumped out of the limo and ran back stage. Man, was it a good thing everything was all set up and all the band and I had to do was get our hair and make-up done and prepare Kim for her appearance

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Once the the gang, minus the band, Brody, Donna, the Parents, Phil, Rudy, Bobby and Bobby's ninjas found a good spot in the middle of the crowd, I managed to sneak out and head back stage where the band would be waiting for me. When I got there Marzz rushed me to the dressing rooms so I could get changed into my outfit, then Twin Sams had to carry me into hair and make-up, since I refused to out make-up on, and after that I went through the song the girls and I wrote.

"10 minutes till show time, people, 10 minutes" someone announced

"ok everyone huddle up" Luis said to the gang

"time for the ritual" Niamh said

**Niamh's P.O.V.**

You see the band and I have this ritual we do before every show/concert that we do. Kinda like when BTR drink their tea thing or when Justin Bieber does his... I can't remember what he does exactly, I think he does the quack thing, unless I'm thinking of another celebrity. Anyway, this is the band and I's ritual...

"T" Marzz started as she put her hand in the middle of our huddle

"S" Luis added as he followed Marzz' suit

"T" I said as I did the same thing

"B" Sammy added as he put his hand on top

"T" Sammantha said next and did the same

"Too Sweasome To Be True" Ricardo finished as he put his hand on top of all of ours, then we all shot our hands in the air simultaneously saying

"T.S.T.B.T."

"ok everyone show time" the same guy from earlier announced. We all gave Kim and each other a 'good luck' before Marzz and I picked up our signature mics and running onto stage. As we ran on stage the crowd's cheering got louder, I could see our entire school in the crowd.

"is everyone ready to get this party started!" Marzz shouted into the microphone, the crowd just cheered even louder -if that was possible-.

"ok then lets get this party started!" I shouted as the band started playing their signature instruments, Samantha on keyboards; Sammy on bass guitar; Luis on lead guitar and Ricardo on drums. As I looked over at the ginormous crowd I see the gang and the adults cheering along with the rest of the crowd, but what got my attention was the puppy in Jack's arms. She was bopping her head to the beat of the music as Marzz sang to the music, I wonder what Jack's gonna name his puppy _Gift_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading that chapter BringingTheFun and happy birthday for Monday... again. So tell me what y'all thought about this chapter love it? hate it? have no idea how to put it into words? Well see y'all next Saturday where (I think don't be mad at me if it's not that chapter) Kim finally sings her special song to Jack. Bye and remember to review on 9 left**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace:))**


	30. The Song & Kick

**Ricardo: we know it's not Saturday...**

**Eddie: ...but guess who has two thumbs, a giant smile on their face...**

**Julie: ...AND has a story with 100 reviews thanks to her awesome fans/readers...?**

**Milton: that's right COOKIE-MARZZ29!**

**Grace: yeah, baby, we hit triple figures!**

**Sammy: and to thank all the awesome reviewers, followers and readers-**

**Niamh: -and since she was so happy 'cause of the reviews and the new K.I. episode-**

**Sammy: -Cookie-Marzz29 has made this ****extra long ****chapter, 'cause she was just too happy**

**Me: On a different note if y'all haven't watched Two Dates and A Funeral you have not LIVED you'll never guess what happens *spoiler alert*... KICK happens *cue the fangirly squeal/scream* and ironically this chapter is all about them**

**Mika: so Read, Review and most importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Niamh's P.O.V._

_"ok then lets get this party started!" I shouted as the band started playing their signature instruments, Samantha on keyboards; Sammy on bass guitar; Luis on lead guitar and Ricardo on drums. As I looked over at the ginormous crowd I see the gang and the adults cheering along with the rest of the crowd, but what got my attention was the puppy in Jack's arms. She was bopping her head to the beat of the music as Marzz sang to the music, I wonder what Jack's gonna name his puppy Gift_

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Right now I'm still back stage waiting for my cue to preform, and I gotta tell you I'm sweating buckets right now. Normally I would have Jack comforting me and telling me that I'll do awesome and all that crap, but as you can see I kinda can't tell Jack about this and right now the only thing comforting me is the mic I'm currently holding. If it weren't for the mic I'm holding I would of squeezed the life out of one of the back stage people, and I don't think Martin would like that. Out on stage my brother and Marzz are just finishing the last verse of the duet they wrote together. I think it's really cute and sweet that they do this kind of thing together. Anyway, once they are done singing this song it'll be my time to preform. _Does anyone have another bucket I could have... No? Fine _I just hope I don't make a fool of myself and that Jack wouldn't freak out or anything. Well, I know he returns the feelings I have for him but still, anything could go wrong. One of the lights could fall half way through the song or I suddenly loose my voice or zombies start attacking the whole city and I'm the only one who can save them or the girls for-

_NO! Just breath everything's gonna be alright the band even double checked everything so nothings gonna fall. Com'on just breath. I mean I am _the_ Kimberly Anne Beulah Crawford._ As I was talking to myself I closed my eyes so I could calm myself. However my calm mode got put to a halt 'cause as soon as I opened my eyes again I see that the band are on their way back stage so they can tell me its time.

"It's time Kim" Sammantha said walking up to the table filled with water bottles, and _only _water bottles. _I wonder why they so much water_

"com'on Kim this way" Luis said as he guided me so I was behind the screen so people would only see my silhouette. I guess he saw my nervousness 'cause this is what he told me

"you'll do great, there's nothing to be nervous about if it helps just pretend your alone in your room singing to your mirror" I laugh as the memory, of him walking into my room whilst I was singing in front of a mirror, then after teasing me about it he decided to join me, pops into my head

"thanks, you're the best big brother a girl could ever have" I say to him

"and you're the best little sister a boy could ever have" he replied giving me a hug, before walking into stage so they can finally start my performance

"ok, everybody I think we all know what time it is" Sammy started

"and if you didn't know, It's time for... our mystery guest" Ricardo said in a dramatic voice

"we all know and love her" Luis said

"she's fun, funny and cool" Marzz said

"she can beat you to a pulp if you get in the wrong side of her" Sammantha said, which caused me to chuckle

"she's the one and only *drum roll* Kim Crawford" Niamh yelled, and on cue the screen in front of me was lifted to reveal me. I could see many shocked faces but the one that stood out the most was Jack's.

"It's nice being here everyone. This song was written by me and a few good friends that I can proudly consider calling my sisters" from the corner of my eye I could see Marzz, Niamh and Sammantha beaming and in the crowd I could also see the girls in the gang smiling so big I thought their faces were gonna crack " and It's dedicated to my best friend and birthday boy a.k.a. Jack Brewer. So Jack this is for you" When I looked at Jack his face was when he opened his present from Luis and Marzz. Then soon the band started playing their instruments and it was my time to sing

**I don't think that passenger seat**  
**Has ever looked this good to me**  
**He tells me about his night**  
**And I count the colors in his eyes**  
**He'll never fall in love he swears**  
**As he runs his fingers through his hair**  
**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**  
**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**  
**He tells a joke I fake a smile**  
**That I know all his favorite songs**  
**And..**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
**_I gesture to the green shirt I was wearing, which is actually Jack's favorite. Somehow Marzz was able to sneak into his room and take it without getting caught  
_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
****His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
**_'his sister's beautiful' I point at Marzz, 'He has his father's eyes' I managed to point at Martin before pointing to my own eyes  
_**And if you asked me if I love him,  
****I'd lie**

**He looks around the room  
**_Luckily the band taught me some moves I could do, so I didn't look like an idiot on stage holding a mic_  
**Innocently overlooks the truth**  
**Shouldn't a light go on?**  
**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**  
**He sees everything black and white**  
**Never let nobody see him cry**  
**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was **

**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

** He stands there then walks away  
****My god if I could only say  
****I'm holding every breath for you...**

**He'd never tell you** _  
__I make my way to Luis and Sammy_  
**But he can play guitar  
**_I point to their guitars before go =ing back to the middle of the stage_  
**I think he can see through everything**  
**But my** **heart**  
_I somehow manage to make a heart shape with my hand whilst holding the mic_  
**First thought when I wake up is**  
**My god he's beautiful**  
**So I put on my make up**  
**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**  
**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him**  
**If you asked me if I love him**  
**I'd lie**

When I sang the last note everyone was cheering really loudly, which made me really happy but I was set on finding a certain birthday brunette boy. _Hahahaha, see what I did there. I used alliteration, yay me!. _Unluckily I couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd and I was getting worried. Before I left the stage I gave everyone one final wave and 'goodbye'. Once I was back stage I finally realized why they had a table full of water bottles. _I swear I've had 3 bottles in the past minute. _I was about to open my fourth bottle when I head a voice I could identify anytime, anywhere.

"I would of gotten here faster if it weren't for the massive crowd and by the way that was a great song" I chuckle still looking at the table

"thanks but I couldn't have done it with out the girls" I said as I turned around looking at the brown-eyed boy still holding his precious cute puppy

"yeah, they're awesome aren't they" he said stepping closer

"the best" I replied following his suit

"now, I think you owe my an apology" he said with a smirk, still getting closer

"why?" I ask confused

"'cause you lied about having a crush on me" he said, only a step away from me

"well I'm not the only one who lied" I shot back

"I didn't lie" for once his lie was actually believable but I still have proof that he is

"oh really? then what's this" I said reaching into my back pocket and showing him the letter, when he realized what it was his eyes were the size of saucepans.

"I guess I'm guilty" he admitted

"well you're not the only criminal. I guess I might have a crush on you" I admitted shyly

"well I think this calls for a punishment" he said, letting go of the puppy and wrapping his strong arms around me while I wrap mine around his neck

"oh officer, just please don't hurt me" I said playing along, and with a grin we leaned in and our lips met in the middle. I felt all of those cliche things people in the movies and romance novels feel. Though, our little session got cut short when we heard Jack's puppy bark. When we turned around the gang, Donna, Brody and the adults smiling, but then the gang -minus Marzz, Luis and Niamh- and Donna started frowning

"why are y'all frowning" I asked them

"'cause they lost the bet" Niamh informed me, doing her victory dance with Marzz

"oh yeah, baby, we just won $120 each!" Luis exclaimed dancing along with Marzz and Niamh

"wait, what bet?" Jack asked

"we made a bet on when you two were gonna get together. Jerry, Milton and Eddie said in a month; everyone else but Luis, Marzz and I said after the band 'leave'; they said that you guys would get together today which you did, thus winning the bet" Milton explained handed the trio 10 bucks each

"you guys bet on us?" I asked, making sure I heard right

"yeah, and we're not the only ones the entire crows saw your kiss and are exchanging money as we speak" Luis stated. He was right, when we all peaked out side the curtains everyone was dancing and exchanging money. We chuckled whilst Jack put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled, he looked down and smiled back at me

"OH!" Ashleigh exclaimed

"what?" we all asked her

"I know what we can call Jack's puppy now" she replied

"really? What?" Julie asked

"doesn't she have that patch of brown fur on her body that's shaped like the letter 'K'?" she asked, we all nodded

"then why don't you call her 'Kick', since it starts with the letter 'K' and she seems to take an interest on mainly Jack and Kim" everyone but Jack and I facepalmed whilst muttering 'Why didn't I think of that'

"what's 'Kick'" Jack and I asked at the same time

"your couple name" Eddie stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"you cheated!" Milton suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Marzz

"huh?" was her asnwer

"the bet we made about 'Kick'. Normally when you make a bet about guessing when people are gonna get together you would guess a period of time so they have. You wouldn't guess a date unless you _knew_ that it was gonna happen at that day and the only way to know what day is if you plan something for that specific day. Luis and Niamh must of known you were planning this since they went with your guess, and it explains the looks you gave one another when we made the bet. All of this, writing the song; begging Kim to sing it on this day and all of that was a set up" as Milton finished his explanation everyone started to realize this too.

"I actually didn't cheat, believe it or not, my plan was to lock them in a closet until they confess each others feelings" Marzz said

"then what about the 'look' you, Luis and Niamh shared and the whole 'guessing on a specific day unless you know' thing and song writing and begging?" Julie asked

"the 'look' just meant we knew Marzz was up to something, and this is Marzz for the love of fudge. Everytime she has a plan it always goes her way so I knew we would win" Luis explained

"true, true" Martin and Jack agreed

"and the guessing on the specific day was just a gut feeling, and my gut feeling's never wrong. Unless I'm hungry then my gut goes bonkers" Marzz said

"and the song writing and begging" was just pure luck, I guess" Niamh added

"oh, ok" Milton said

"but I can see why you would of thought I cheated" Marzz added, and that's when one of the back stage people came running in saying

"the crowd won't leave without one more song" we all looked at each other before looking at Rudy, who was trying to hide from us. After a while we managed to get Rudy on stage so he can finally propose to Bethany like we planned on in the first place. Whilst I was looking at the band getting ready for this song Kick licked my hand, I was holding her. Boy, am I glad everything worked out fine and we finally gave Kick her name. It was a good start to Jack's birthday celebration, just 'cause of _The Song & Kick_

* * *

**A/N: I was so happy I hit TRIPLE digits, I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to do it and for once I'm glad people proved me wrong. LONGEST chapter yet! Hope you liked the chapter and watch Two Dates and A Funeral it's sweawesome. So see ya on Saturday where you will read Rudy finally proposing to Bethany.**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	31. The Proposal

**Kim: is it just me or did it feel like Cookie-Marzz29 hasn't updated in a while?**

**Luis: I think that's just you sis**

**Kim: anyway Cookie-Marzz29 wanted to tell y'all somethin'**

**Luis: next Saturday she will be going to the Philippines and doesn't know if she'll be able to update**

**Kim: so unless she's able to finish this story by Saturday she won't be updating till she gets back**

**Luis: so look out for any updates 'cause she will be updating almost everyday**

**Both: and on with the story Read, Review and most importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Kim's P.O.V._

_"the crowd won't leave without one more song" we all looked at each other before looking at Rudy, who was trying to hide from us. After a while we managed to get Rudy on stage so he can finally propose to Bethany like we planned on in the first place. Whilst I was looking at the band getting ready for this song Kick licked my hand, I was holding her. Boy, am I glad everything worked out fine and we finally gave Kick her name. It was a good start to Jack's birthday celebration, just 'cause of The Song & Kick_

* * *

**Rudy's P.O.V.**

Right now I'm on my way to the stage, where I will finally propose to the girl of my life, while Luis and Marzz go find her, with their disguises on so they don't get bombarded by fans when they go into the crowd. We had a change of plan instead of Kim singing the song like we planned I would sing the song instead. So I'm sweating buckets at the moment as every second that passes it means that I'm a second closer to proposing to Bethany, but could you blame me today could either be the best day of my life or the worst day of my life. I'm just hoping it was the first one, if it was the other I would crawl into a hole and cry myself to death. Well maybe not literally cry myself to death but I will cry everyday, even if it makes me less of a man.

"Marzz and Luis have found Bethany and are about to go on stage to present you" Sammy informed me. I nodded in response too nervous to speak

"Don't worry Rudy you'll be fine. I mean you love her, she loves you and I don't think anyone would want it any other way. So there's nothing to be nervous about, ok?" The other Sam told me

"Thanks, and thanks for helping me out" I thank the gang

"No problem Rudy. Plus after all those times you've help us it was the least we could do" Eddie said

"And we just love love" Mika added, which caused me to chuckle

"Hey Rudy you ready? 'Cause it's time" Luis said as he and Marzz walked toward us

"Lets so this" I say as the band and I head for the stage. Once I reached the edge of the bak stage area I stop and let the band go pass me so they can introduce

"Alright everybody this last song is dedicated a certain Health Class teacher" Marzz said as the crowd started to calm down

"Bethany Applebaum are you out there?" Luis asked, already knowing the answer. Soon enough the crowd started parting so they could let Bethany to the stage, when she finally reached the stage the boys helped her up before Niamh started talking

"A special someone wanted to make a special performance just for you" and with that the band started to play their instruments and it was my time to sing

**It's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you**

_At the sound of my voice Bethany and everyone in the crowd turned to me as I walked towards Bethany_

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

_At this point I was only two steps away from her_

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**

**No one will know oh oh oh,**

**Oh, come on, girl.**

**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**

**Shots of patron,**

**And it's on, girl.**

_I could see the smile on her face getting bigger as I sang to her_

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

_I could also see tears forming in her eyes _man do I hope those are happy tears I don't know how to deal with crying women

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**

**So what you wanna do?**

**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**

**No, I won't blame you;**

**It was fun, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

_**[x2:]**_

**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**

**Tell me right now baby,**

**Tell me right now baby, baby.**

**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

When the song ended I took her hand and knelt down, I heard gasps from the crowd and Bethany. I looked into her eyes before pouring my heart out to the love of my life

"Bethany, your athletic, fun, funny, smart, honest and so much more things that it'll take me an essay just to describe all the things that you are. Even though I've been stupid and embarrassing in the past, you still stuck be me when every other women in the world would of just dumped me right then and there, and that's just one of the many things about you that make me fall for you even more than I already have. Since the day I met you , although I was your student" she chuckled "I knew that I wanted, no _needed_, to life the rest of my life with you" I gave Luis the 'look' and he came over to us and handed me the ring in the box "I love you Bethany with all my hear. So will you, Bethany Elizabeth Applebaum, make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

Everyone was so silent you could practically hear my heart pounding inside of me. Bethany had tears going down her face as she chocked out the word I've been dying to hear

"Yes" and with that I stood up, slipped the ring on her finger and connected our lips together as everyone in the area cheerd for us. When we separated we had huge grins on our faces. I was truely the happiest man to ever step foot on this Earth, and all this just because of _The Proposal_

* * *

**A/N: and there you have it Rudy's proposal. If you read the bit in the begining you should know that I will be updating almost everyday so I would hopefully finish this story before I go to Philippines so when I come back I can start the sequel. One last thing before I say goodbye if you actually read this review or pm me saying 'cookie' just so I know who bothered to actually read this. So till next time**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	32. Dad's Surprise

**So if you read the A/N from Saturday you should know why I'm updating nearly everyday now. So Read, Review and most importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously in Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Rudy's P.O.V._

_"Yes" and with that I stood up, slipped the ring on her finger and connected our lips together as everyone in the area cheerd for us. When we separated we had huge grins on our faces. I was truely the happiest man to ever step foot on this Earth, and all this just because of The Proposal_

* * *

**Martin's P.O.V.**

Right after the concert we all headed to my house, but this time Bethany came along with us and we stopped at Rudy's so we could pick up Sam. Boy, has it been a crazy day today, Rudy proposed to Bethany; Jack and Kim are finally going out; Kim preformed her fist gig and Jack got a really cute puppy as a gift/surprice. Which reminds me I gotta tell the gang two things

"So welcome to the 14 club, Jack, hope you have a fun time 'cause it's gonna be a sweawesome year, yo" Jerry said as soon as we stepped into the house

"With my friends, family and Kick by my side I know it is" Jack replied with a small chuckle

"So how are you liking your birthday so far Jack?" Kim asked

"'Liking' is an understatement, this has got to be the best birthday in history. I got a dog; got to see my best friends and sister preform; had an awesome surprice party; got loads of present, which I still haven't opened all of them and finally got the girl of my dreams" He answered before kissing Kim on the cheek

" and speaking of surprise and performances, I have two things to tell y'all" I said getting the gang's attention

"While me and all and your parents were on our way to the concert. We made a decision, seeing how close y'all are and how much you guys care about each other. We have decided that Kim, Luis, Grace, Eddie, Twin Sams, Ricardo, Mika, Jerry, Julie, Milton and Niamh... Welcome home!" I said, the gang just looked at each other and I wide eyed before erupting into cheers. Soon everyone calmed down and Jack and Marzz came running towards me and tackled me into a hug whilst simultaneously saying

"thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I chuckled and finally setting my children down

"It's nothing really. Marzz you've worked so hard over the past years making music; managing the band; taking care of your brother and so much more while I was too busy managing Star Records. It was the least I could do for you and at least now you won't be alone doing the things you love. And Jack? Consider this a birthday present for being the best son I could ever have" I replied giving them hugs

"Thank you Martin, and what was the second thing you wanted to tell us?" Mika asked

"Well seeing today how well Kim sang and performed" I turned to Kim "how about singing in with Star Record?"

"YES!" She answered before being engulfed in a huge hug from the gang and her parents.

"Congrats sis, I told you you could do it." Luis said

"I can't wait for our new song writing sessions now!" Sammantha exclaimed

"Yeah, and maybe one day you could feature in one our songs" Marzz suggested

"I can't wait either Sam, and I would love that" Kim replied

**Jack's P.O.V.**

After Kim got signed into Star Records everyone had to go. Rudy had to start planning the wedding, Bobby was gonna be the best man, Bethany was gonna ask one of her sisters to be the maid of honour and the gang, Sam and I were gonna be the grooms and bride's maids; Marge the Lunch lady had to plan lunch for tomorrow; Brody and Donna had a date to go on; Dad had to sort out the papers for Kim; Bobby and his ninjas had to go home 'cause of some dinner he was gonna have with his mother; Phil and the rest of the parents needed a rest after today and George had to take the limo for a repair.

"So welcome back everyone" Marzz said

"Hey remember that competition we had when we first came here?" Julie reminded everyone

"Oh yeah, which pair won?" Jerry asked

"I guess no one did since no one argued with each other" Ricardo answered

"Man, I wanted to win!" Jerry whined like a little kid

"C'mon Jack still has a table full of gifts to open" Kim said as she dragged us all tot the table full of presents

"Jer, Ricky how many presents did your family get me?" I asked looking up at the stack

"I don't know like 30 maybe more..." Ricardo trailed of

"Well, how about y'all help me open these" I said handing everyone a box. Once everyone had a box I counted down

"Alright in 3...2...1... OPEN!" When I opened mine it was a framed collage photo. In the middle was the biggest picture, which was of the entire gang just smiling at the camera. _I remember this it was of the first night in the house together. _Around the picture was just pictures of me with certain people in the gang, like me and my sister; then just us boys and so many more, but the picture that stood out the most was of me and Kim. She was fixing me a piggy back ride around the house. I took the wrapping paper to see who it was from 'cause with no doubt it was from my girlfriend. _Man, am I never gonna get used to that. _And what a surprise it on the wrapper it said:

_Hope you like it_

_~your Kimmy_

I smiled at the collage as everyone was just telling me what I got and who got me it. I got a new bow staff with the Wasabi Code engraved on it from Rudy; Dad got me a bracelet with a symbol that looks exactly like Marzz'; Jerry got me a new skateboard with the words 'Wasabi Warrior' printedon it and much more awesome presents. Once we finally managed to open all the presents we went to our rooms so everyone could unpack and then head of to sleep, since there was still school tomorrow. While Kim was unpacking I was sorting out Kick's bed and other things 'cause he was gonna room with me and Kim. As I fell asleep all I could think about was _Dad's Surprise_

* * *

**A/N: I personally didn't like this chapter but I could think of another way to say that the gang we're moving in and that Kim got signed to Star Records. Boy, am I gonna miss this story. Once I'm finished with this one I'm starting on the sequel A.S.A.P. I'm also gonna miss you guys when I go to the Philippines y'all are like my second family. Well see y'all the next time I update**

**~Cookie- Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	33. Mob Running

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Jack's P.O.V._

_Once we finally managed to open all the presents we went to our rooms so everyone could unpack and then head of to sleep, since there was still school tomorrow. While Kim was unpacking I was sorting out Kick's bed and other things 'cause he was gonna room with me and Kim. As I fell asleep all I could think about was Dad's Surprise_

* * *

**Milton's P.O.V.**

As I walked downstairs to the kitchen I could hear the gang talking and laughing. When I finally entered everything was normal apart from the fact that Jerry had an ice pack on his stomach. I guess Julie saw I was confused becasaidasked she walked to me she said

"He woke Marzz up" I just nodded in understanding

"You'd think that after living with you for 2 months he'll know not to wake you up" Ricardo stated

"Well this is Jerry we're talking about it took him 2 years to finally realize the difference was between a bow staff and a really long stick" Kim informed us, to which we all agreed on. After breakfast we all got ready for school... and for the worst. Ever since we processed through our minds that the entire school knew the bands real identity we have been worried sick about what could possibly happen. I mean we all knew that we eventually had to tell them about it but we were kinda hoping for more time to prepare.

When we got to school we immediately got bombarded by pupils and their cameras, but true to their word no one told the press so paparazzi wasn't here. For most of the day most of the student body wouldn't leave the band alone, actually they wouldn't leave the entire gang alone since we were related to one of them, or in Julie, Mika and Grace's case for being best friends with them. Though, somehow they managed to forget that Donna was one of our good friends, along with Brody so they didn't get stalked for the day. Though I wasn't really complaining that much 'cause me being a nerd, I didn't really get noticed much so it was good to get some attention.

For quite most of the time the gang and I were in the teacher's lounge were it was the only place for safety, that and the janitor's closet, but I don't think it'll be able to fit 14 teenagers in it. In the teacher's lounge it was really comfy, we got drinks food and electronics, since all the teachers would be teaching there was no one o hold a special class for us. Luckily, by the end of the day most of the student body have gotten used to the fact that they were having celebrities in the school. Though, some still lingered about in the halls. Eventually, after surviving 6 hours of school we made it safely to the dojo without getting mobbed by anyone.

"Why are you guys panting and sweating?" Rudy asked us as we walked into the dojo, Eddie was the fist one to catch his breath so he answered for us whilst panting a bit.

"For most of the day we were all running from crazed T.S.T.B.T. fans"

"Not only fans but half of them were crazy fan girls. Some of them ganged up on me just 'cause of the fact that I'm dating Luis" Marzz added

"Same here sistah" Sammantha joined in

"How did you get out?" Sammy asked in concern for his twin

"Well I don't know about Sam but for me, urm, if you, err, see a group of girls with black eyes or busted lips and greenish hair those are mine" Marzz said

"How did I miss that, we were all together for the whole day?" Grace asked amused

"It was when went to the bathroom" she answered

"But what did they do?!" I asked shocked-ish, I kinda expected this from her so I wasn't in a lot of shock

"Just touch my necklace"

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but what is so special about you necklace, I mean you wear it everyday?" Julie asked

"Mine and Jack's mum gave it to me before she died"

"Oh" was all she said

"So what about you, Sam, what did you do?" Ricardo asked his girlfriend

"Just broke their heels and slapped their thick make-uped face" Sam answered like it was nothing

"What did they do?" Sammy asked, looking like he already knew. Well, knowing him he probably does

"They started calling me names, like fat and ugly, you know the usual"

"Please tell me you don't believe any of that rubbish. You're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen and compared to the girls you fought you probably are considered fat" Ricardo said

"Thanks"she replied before kissing him of the cheek

"Hey I just realised that tomorrow is the nineteenth" Mika exclaimed

"Yeah? What about it?" Luis asked

"Every year on the nineteenth of April Seaford High has a talent day. It's kinda like a talent show but it lasts for a whole day and its not a competition, everyone has to participate" Jules said

"Well it's getting kind of late we should practise before George comes and picks us up" Grace said, which we all agreed on. We practised for 2 hours then headed to our new home. On the ride home I could only think of one thing which was today's _Mob Running_

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter so... yeah. For a little heads up, please don't be angry with name but I don't think I'll be able to complete the story by Saturday. Trust me I'm trying really hard to update everyday. So if I don't finish it by Saturday I'll do it as soon as I get back from my vacation and then I'll start the sequel. BTW, I read all of the suggestions y'all gave me for the sequel and I loved them it really helped me on what to write. So till tomorrow, I think**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


	34. Talent Day

_Previously on Kickin It With TSTBT_

_Milton's P.O.V._

_"Well it's getting kind of late we should practise before George comes and picks us up" Grace said, which we all agreed on. We practised for 2 hours then headed to our new home. On the ride home I could only think of one thing which was today's Mob Running_

* * *

**Niamh's P.O.V.**

I am sweating so much today. Why? You may, or may not ask. Well it all started yesterday after the gang had told us about Talent Day and after we have gotten home. As soon as we walked through the doors the girls had managed to drag me into the Sound-Proof Room and forced me to tell them who my crush is. Knowing the girls, they wouldn't leave until they knew, so I saved my self the argument and told them straight on... Sammy Jones. My ex-enemy and current best friend. You see before the band were friends, we were kinda split up, girls and boys. So Sammantha, me and Marzz and then Sammy, Luis and Ricky. We all got along apart from Sammy and I. It was all just 'cause of a little accident that happened when we first met. Then over the years of us being forced to hang out together, since everyone in the group were friends, we started finding out that we had a lot more in common and actually became friends. Then of course everyone became best friends and we found out about each others music talents and formed the band. Anyway, when I told the girls about it they started doing what we did to Kim. Boy, was it embarrassing. Then once they all calmed down they told me to tell him, and since the only I can express my feelings are through a song, they helped me write a new song for Talent Day.

Which brings me to where we are now. Standing back stage waiting for my cue to sing to the guy who I used to fight with, to the point that he'd have bruises everywhere. I was always better than him at karate so I only got minor scratches from when I'd fall. Some of the girls are gonna be up with me so they can sing the other bits, so it wasn't total nerve racking. However, Marzz and Sam needed to tell Luis and Ricky to play some of the instruments, for my performance, or else the song would just sound wrong.

"thank you Hannah and Claire for your, urm... unique performance" the host said, as the Wicked Witches of the West walked back stage.

"and in a few minutes singing an original song... Niamh Krupnick"

"you're gonna do great, plus me, Julie, Kim, Sammantha and Mika are gonna be there with you. No matter what, and if he rejects you, which he _won't_, the next place he wakes up is the hospital" Marzz said, walking towards me

"thanks, what will I ever do without you?" I reply giving her a hug

"It's nothing. I mean what are Soul Sistahs for?" Marzz answered, chuckling

"what about me?" Sammantha said as she walked towards us

"well, in a couple of years time you and Niamh will be sisters-in-law leaving me out" Marzz said teasingly. I blushed, as Marzz and Sam laugh

"ok girls, everything is set up" the host said as she went back to the stage to introduce us

"now everyone but your hands together for your very own Niamh Krupnick with Marzz Brewer, Sammantha Jones, Mika Felaphel, Kim Crawford and Julie Andrews" and with that we walked on stage, to see the host walking back stage and Luis and Ricky waiting for Marzz and Sammantha to go join them.

"hey everyone, this song is dedicated to an enemy of mine, who I'd never thought I'd end up being best friends with" I say into the microphone, whilst looking at Sammy. I think he knows it's him 'cause he chuckled a little.

(**Niamh;** _Marzz,Kim,Julie,Sammantha&Mika_)

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**  
**I guess I've already won that**  
**No man is worth the aggravation**  
**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of_

**No chance, no way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

_You swoon, you sigh_  
_why deny it, uh-oh_

**It's too cliche**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
**It feels so good when you start out**  
**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**  
**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**  
**Oh**

_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

**Whoa No chance, now way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love_

**This scene won't play,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

_You're doin flips read our lips_  
_You're in love_

**You're way off base**  
**I won't say it**  
_(She won't say it, no)_  
**Get off my case**  
**I won't say it**

_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's O.K. you're in love_

**Oh**  
**At least out loud,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

When I finished everyone was cheering loudly, but all I could hear was the sound of my heart pounding against my chest. I looked through the crowd in search of a pair of brown eyes I've some to love over the past years. Once I finally spotted them he gave me the look saying 'meet-me-out-there' with a little move of his head to tell me where to go. I nodded, before thanking everyone and going out side the cafeteria, where Sam should be. When I got there I could see him, that was until someone turned me around and another pair of warm lips crashed into mine. I instantly kissed back, knowing the only person who would dare to do it was the one and only... Sammy Jones. We both ran out of air soon and pulled apart

"you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that" Sam said first, I chuckled

"and you have no idea how long I've wanted you to that" I responded

"so I was wondering..." he started, I urged him to go on

"... Will you, Niamh 'I'm-surprised-I-still-don't-know-your-middle-name ' Krupnick, go out with me?" he finished looking really nervous.

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

When Niamh didn't answer I started getting really worried on what I should do. Though, all of my thoughts became clear as her lips pressed against mine.

"so does that answer your question?" Niamh smirked as she saw my blushing state. I cleared my throat before saying in a British accent

"shall we go tell our dear friends m'lady?" handing my hand out to her Niamh laughed and grabbed my hand as we walking back to the cafeteria to go tell our friends about us. When we got there I guess the figured that we were together 'cause they bombarded us with 'congrats' or 'yay! your finally together'.

"well as happy as I am for you two..." Milton started making his way over to me

"even though your a black belt, Sam, if you even think about hurting my sis you will wish you were never born" He finished threateningly, I nodded. I gotta admit even though Milton was a nerd and a lower belt that me, he can be scary when he wants to be. _I think he got some lessons from Kim or Marzz_

"trust me I would never, even think, about hurting Niamh. Even when we did fight back then I couldn't hurt her" I replied

"good"

"well it's nearly the end of the day and the only people left to perform are Jack, the other Sam, Eddie, Grace and Milton" Marzz informed everyone. Everyone nodded before going to someplace around the school with their mates waiting for their turn to perform.

"so, got any ideas on how to pass time?" Niamh said as soon as no one was here.

"well, I have one"

"well then, be a good boy and share your idea" and with that I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. All I could think was how an event like this could have gotten me the love of my life, and that event was called Talent Day

* * *

**A/N: there is gonna be a part 2 to this and I will not be able to complete this in time (I am so so so sorry). I will try to get a chapter done in the plane, apart from that I will see y'all when I get back. I'll miss you all, byee**

**~Cookie-Marzz29,, peace xox:))**


End file.
